Immatériel, Immatérielle Cassandra
by Badwyn
Summary: Cassandra et l'Inquisitrice Tara Lavellan vivent un idylle amoureux timide, fragile et encore instable. Un soir dans les bras de son amante, Lavellan va être rattrapée par l'horreur de l'Immatériel. Fort-Céleste subira une attaque interne, prenant le contrôle des apostas les plus instables. Le chaos veille sur l'Inquisitrice, prêt à entraîner avec lui le dernier espoir de Thédas.
1. Chapter 1

**(Suite d' "Une douce balafre sur ta joue". Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de Fic, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour la trilogie Dai donc... il est possible que j'en fasse de ci de là, d'une taille différente, deux chapitres, dix, douze...etc!**

 **Le thème reste sur Tara Lavellan & Cassandra, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.**

 **Vous trouverez ici une romance sur deux Damoiselles, si le thème ne convient pas, vous pouvez toujours passer votre chemin, ou faire abstraction des scènes olé-olé... mais c'est avant tout une romance alors...!**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...etc**

 **Signé, Mini-Rossignol.)**

CHAPITRE UN

Fort-Céleste était vivement animé se matin là. Et pour cause, dans les terres du Boscret, nous venions de reprendre Caer Bronach aux mains des bandits, un fort utile autant dans sa position géographique que militaire. Cassandra moi, Sera et Solas, avions fait en sorte de rabaisser le barrage plus bas dans la vallée pour inspecter le vieux Boscret. Par la suite, La Charge et un certain nombre d'apostats avaient pris en siège le fort. Nous les avions rejoins dans la foulée, obtenant une victoire inévitable.

Notre étendu politique, stratégique, était crainte comme respectée. Depuis notre retour il y a une petite semaine, la fête battait a son plein dans notre forteresse. Soldats, ouvriers, cuisiniers, jusqu'au jeunes nouveaux arrivaient la veille, personne ne faisaient de distinction, ni de race ni de grade.

L'alcool coulait à flop, nos réserves de pitances légèrement imputées pour fêter ça. J'arrivais à grandes enjambées vers la taverne, bien qu'un grand nombre restaient dans la cour extérieure, les remparts et les jardins de Fort-Céleste. L'animation la plus musicale était naturellement dans l'établissement. Zigzagant entre les banquets extérieurs, j'entrais enfin dans l'auberge. Ce que j'y vis ne me surpris pas un instant, Sera dansait sur les table, suivit d'un Dorian ivre pour deux, Iron-Bull jouait de bras de fer contre Crem, quand à Varric, seul ses pieds dépassaient encore d'un tonnelet mi-vide.

Je cherchais du regards ma compagne, fraîchement conquise d'un mois à peine. Cassandra était assise entre Solas et Cullen, touts trois souriaient, mais ne participaient pas plus que cela aux festivités, sirotant noblement un vin de nos caves.

Lorsque les yeux noisette en amande de ma partenaire se posèrent sur moi, j'y lue de la joie, et un soulagement certain. J'étais convaincue que Cassandra aurait souhaitée être partout sauf ici.

J'allais m'accouder au comptoir, observant un jeune homme qui aidait au service. Je commandais une simple pinte de bière, j'allais rejoindre la table de mon aimée, mais celle-ci était déjà à mes côtés, triturant son verre de vin d'un œil lasse.

*-Sortez moi de là Tara...* Me supplia t-elle, je jetais un bref coup d'oeil à Solas et Cullen qui se tenaient compagnie côté à côté, l'air légèrement morne.

*-Avec grand plaisir...* Je lui sourit, avant de sentir une étreinte derrière moi, la peau était collante de sueur, le parfum agréable de mon acolyte elfe monta a mes narines, et je ne put que sourire en voyant la tête de chipie se glisser sur mon épaule droite.

*-Inq! Alors on vient danser avec ses hommes?* Gesticulant dans mon dos, me faisant me balancer d'avant en arrière, ce qui n'eu pas l'air de plaire à mon amante, celle-ci plissant les yeux discrètement, essayant d'assassiner Sera du regard.

*-Pourquoi ne danserais-tu pas avec Crem Sera?* Proposais-je, sous le regard plus tranquille de ma jalouse concubine.

*-Crem?* Redressant sa tête rouge pivoine due a l'alcool, contrastant violemment avec ses cheveux de blé. *Ben... honnêtement qui à danser, je préférerais le faire avec une demoiselle, c'est carrément plus excitant! Vous en savez quelque chose vous deux!* Remuant ses sourcils blonds, sous sa frange en pagaille, Sera jetais des œillades un coup vers moi un coup vers Cassandra.

*-C'est vrai que j'avais oubliée un détail moi...* Dis-je l'air exagérément soucieuse. Sera se penchant encore un peut plus sur moi, essayant de capter mon regard. *Quesia?!* Demanda t-elle d'un trait.

*-Crem n'a pas de service trois pièces.* Lâcha Cassandra, avant de poser ses doigts sur sa bouche, cela lui avait totalement échappée.

*-Hein?* Sera releva la tête vers la maîtresse chercheuse.

*-Je... je voulais...* Bafouilla mon amante avant que je ne prenne le relais.

*-Crem n'est pas un homme Sera. Si tu prenais le temps de discuter au lieu de reluquer à tout va, tu le saurais déjà.* Je pris un petit air accusateur, avant de sourire espiègle au visage de Sera se décomposer.

L'elfine se retourna deux trois fois vers Crem, avant de voir que celle-ci lui jetais de discrètes œillades, avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sera fonçait tête baissée vers sa nouvelle victime.

Cassandra se rapprocha de moi, frottant le comptoir nerveusement, avant de joindre le bout de ses doigts a mon poignet. Je la vis faire, remontant mon regard le long de son bras, avant de plonger dans ses yeux noisettes, toutes complices que nous étions.

*-Tu n'aimes pas quand elle s'approche de trop près hum? Jalousie.* Dis-je, un sourire naissant aux coins de mes lèvres. Cassandra claqua sa langue contre son palais, regardant la salle l'espace d'un instant, avant de retourner son attention sur moi.

*-Que faisais-tu?* Prenant un air désintéressé, j'avais une envie folle de m'agripper a son cou, et la faire taire dans un langoureux baiser... mais les affections publiques et Cassandra ça faisait dix... je me doutais bien pourquoi elle imposait cette pudeur, mais celà m'agaçais, dans le font je me sentais inférieure aux autres, j'assumais mon amour moi.

*-J'étais dans le bureau de Joséphine, quelques affaires à régler comme d'habitude.* Je fut surprise de voir mon amante bougonne. *Quoi?*

*-J'ai appris que Joséphin avait un faible pour les Dames, ça devient une manie ici.* Elle regardait ailleurs, sachant très bien que j'allais me mettre en colère, en dépits d'un amour sincère, Cassandra était d'une jalousie maladive, c'était un manque de confiance viscéral, et j'avais envie d'hurler lorsqu'elle me faisait de faux reproches, ou jugeait sans vergogne comme présentement. Encore une chose que je n'arrivais pas à bien cerner chez ma partenaire.

*-Joséphine fait son travail, et c'est mon amie, hum?* Relevant mon petit nez clair, je souriais légèrement, malgré l'énervement je la comprenais, Cassandra était une handicapée finit de tout ce qui concernait l'amour, lire dans les livres était autre chose, et c'était une épreuve chaque jours. Je la sentie s'agacer a ma réponse, devant son attitude bornée, je finis mon verre rapidement, et me détourna d'elle pour rejoindre Iron-Bull Sera et Crème, n'oubliant pas de sortir Varric de son tonnelet au passage, juste par acquis de conscience.

...

La nuit tombait peut à peut, l'animation était toujours aussi vive, lorsque je me retournais, régulièrement, je tombais sur une Cassandra au comptoir, dos à moi. Voir son crâne ébouriffé, ses petites mèches ébènes en bataille me rappelais nos soirées amoureuses, ou plus rien n'excisait autre que nous. je fondis sur place en l'observant, bougonne Cassandra avait quelque chose d'adorable, de craquant, et même si elle détestait que j'en dise plus, je le pensais. Je luttais furieusement pour ne pas la rejoindre, il fallait qu'elle comprenne que celà devenait agaçant.

Après quelques verres, je me rendis compte que je ne m'amusais pas, mes amis étais tous présents, même Lélianna avait fait le déplacement, mais mes pensées était toutes tournées vers ma partenaire, elle était présente sans l'être, finalement la voix de Joséphine m'arracha a mes songes.

*-Vous devriez aller la voir, sinon aucune de vous deux ne passera une bonne soirée.* L'Entivane avait toujours le petit mot réconfortant, je sourit défaitiste, avant de me relever, et d'aller en direction de ma tête de druffle favorite.

...

Je glissais mes mains par surprise autour de sa taille, me laissant glisser contre son dos, entrelaçant mes doigts les uns aux autres pour la ceinturer. Je la sentis se tendre, tournant la tête furieuse, avant de s'adoucir en me voyant. Je me blottis contre son dos, enfouissant mon visage contre son cou, peut m'importe que celà lui déplaise, je voulais l'aimer avec ou sans personne autour de nous. L'alcool me donna un peut de courage pour l'enlacer publiquement, habituellement nos regards suffisait.

Nous restions ainsi de longues minutes, ses mains finirent par se nouer au miennes, elle était malheureuse, d'avoir gâchée sa journée certainnement. Glissant mon petit museau contre son oreille, je lui murmurais discrètement.

*-Voulez vous rentrer ma douce?*

*-Est-ce que je mérite votre indulgence Tara?* Cassandra soupira la voix faible, je détestais la voir penaude, aussi adorable soit-elle, je préférais de loin la voir sourire.

*-Venez.*

Je m'extirpais de l'étreinte, pour l'entraîner main dans la main parmi les convives, dehors les banquets était à moitié vides, la fête c'était nettement calmée contrairement à la taverne qui rugissait d'éclats de voix. Nous remontions calmement l'escalier menant au Grand Hall, croisant Vivienne sur notre chemin, elle s'amusait toujours de voir notre Pentaghast a mon bras.

Bifurquant sur la gauche nous remontions la tour où a son sommet logeaient mes appartements privés. Pénétrant dans la chambre, je sentis le poids des regards s'évaporer, Cassandra soupira d'aise, allant vers la cheminée pour s'enfoncer das un fauteuil installé exprès pour elle.

*-Ces fêtes interminables... ce n'est plus de mon âge.* Se plaint-elle, avant que je ne vienne enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, embrassant la balafre qui ornait avec perfection sa joue droite.

*-Arrêtez d'être si pessimiste mon amour, vous allez finir par être contagieuse... quand à votre âge, vous exagérez...* Mon souffle réchauffait sa joue, je la vis tourner la tête dans ma direction, me proposant ses lèvres en un demi-sourire. J'accepta l'invitation d'un baiser, tendre et chaste, avec grand plaisir.

En un rien de temps nous nous retrouvions sous les draps, l'amour fut passionnel, mais bref, j'étais épuisée des jours précédents, et ma moitié était elle aussi marquée par la fatigue. Gémissant un octave plus haut que nos précédents coups de reins, je laissais ma tête basculer sur le côté, respirant l'air frais entre nos corps brûlants, avant de sentir Cassandra se glisser sur le côté, libérant ma posture de son étreinte charnelle.

Je l'entendis déglutir, avant de se tourner vers moins, posant sa jambes sur les miennes, je tournais la tête vers elle et sourit, ma main remontant le long de sa nuque pour malaxer sa tignasse en bataille perlée de sueur. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, subissant les derniers spasmes de notre jouissance, je lui trouvée une fragilité que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Je me tournais sur le côté à mon tour pour lui faire correctement face, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts, jouant avec l'humidité sur son épiderme halé, pour dessiner de petits cercles. Elle papillonna lentement des yeux, j'avais la sotte impression de dompter une bête sauvage. Qui pouvait se venter d'avoir connue un jours les cuisses de Cassandra Pentaghast. C'est vrai ça... qui?

*-Trésor?* Demandais-je à voix basse, presque un murmure pour ne pas briser l'instant de plénitude entre elle et moi.

Cassandra ré-ouvrit lentement les yeux, m'offrant un petit sourire, je continuais mes caresses appréciant grandement l'état seconde dans le quel était ma douce partenaire.

*-Qui autre que moi...*Je préférais ne pas terminer ma phrase, dans le doute, je viens baiser ses lèvres, tel un papillon se posant sur sa rose, c'était léger, suffisant pour lui exprimer mon affection. Retrouvant ma place initiale mes longues oreilles attendaient impatiemment la réponse.

*-Vous seulement...* Me répondit-elle à demi-mot, sa voix était faible suite à notre acte passionné, elle ne semblait pas gênée de son aveux, et j'en fut plus que conquise. Je la laissais s'endormir doucement, me blottissant dans le creux de ses bras, chaudement, je ne pouvais rêver meilleure façon de s'endormir.

...

La lune était haute, et je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, je me réveilla brusquement, le corps perlé d'une sueur nouvelle, j'étais brûlante, les draps inondés de mon côté, Cassandra dormait à poings fermés, j'y voyais trouble et mon coeur pulsait violemment. Frottant mes yeux nerveusement, je clignais des paupières pour y voir plus clair, ce que je constata me glaça le sang.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

La nuit avait était paisible, jusqu'à cet instant. Je me sentais légère, ici sans être là, en me retournant, je compris. J'étais au dessus de notre couche, flottant imperturbablement devant l'image de mon corps inerte dans les bras de Cassandra, échappant à toutes réalités palpables, je me voyais absorber par une force invisible. Je me mis à crier, mais aucuns sons ne vient a mes oreilles, portant mes mains à mon cou, comme pour chercher la cause de se silence, je vis mes doigts s'évaporer doucement en une matière verdâtre.

L'angoisse se décupla lorsque je me sentis tournoyer sans logique apparente, d'avant en arrière, chutant inexorablement vers le plafond, avant que celui ci ne se brise a l'impacte. Roches et briques se brisèrent, s'engouffrant dans un une faille à des centaines de mètres au dessus de ma tête, je ne pouvais lutter contre la chute inévitable, m'arrachant aux bras de Cassandra. Mon estomac ne fit qu'un tour, mon corps gigotant dans les airs t'elle une poupée de chiffon, balancée dans tous les sens. La douleur était sur l'instant indescriptible, entre le réel et le fantasque, je voyais mes chairs s'émietter tout autour de moi, mes os craquer sous la morsure viscérale des cieux. La brumes obscure que formait le ciel se referma lentement sur moi, je ne pouvais voir d'ici qu'une ruine de Fort-Céleste, les cris des soldats me parvinrent à peine d'ici. Mes espoirs réduits à néant, je fut happée par une présence familière, la poigne masculine m'entraîna en arrière, me tirant vers la terre, je ne pouvais voir qui était agrippé dans mon dos, mais je fut certaine de le connaître, il était plus grand, et d'une délicatesse familière... mais qui?

Il s'agrippait à ma taille, faisant se tordre mon dos de douleur, ses mains se transformèrent en pattes, son visage allongé en une gueule criblée de dents , une épaisse toison grise sombre sortant de ses ports de peaux. La bête m'entraîna vers le sol, repoussant les obscures brumes qui bataillaient pour m'arracher à lui. Ami ou ennemi je n'aurais sue le dire, ce qui m'importais, c'est qu'il m'éloigne au plus vite de cette brèche naissante au cœur des cieux.

Je me réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempe, mes cheveux sur le haut du crâne en bataille, un cri s'arracha à ma gorge, comme si l'on venait de m'éventrer, quatre larges griffes tranchantes fissurant mon thorax en une giclée de sang, c'est ce que javais vue avant de m'écraser brutalement dans mon propre corps. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, seul Cassandra brusquement réveillée, s'accroupis à mes côtés pour me calmer, j'arracha ma fine chemise pour observer mon buste, quatre larges marques violacées disparurent lentement sous nos yeux. Avant que je ne puisse dire mot, mon coeur tambourinait à tout rompre, je sentais mon sang pulser le long de mes veines, aussi douloureux qu'un lendemain de beuverie. Cassandra sauta du lit, enfilant la première chemise en vue, avant de partir en courant chercher du secours.

Le temps passé seule à essayer de respirer convenablement me parue affreusement long, ma gorge piquait, l'air semblait froids, presque douloureux à chaque inhalations. Sentant la fièvre monter, j'entendis à peine l'attroupement monter les escaliers. Les silhouettes de Morrigan, Solas et un Herboriste était déjà présents. C'est étrange mais sur l'instant, l'un deux avait des yeux de bête, comme se loup surgissant de mes songes, je n'aurais sue dire le quel d'entre eux avait était sujet à mes hallucinations, mais le sentiment de torpeur qui m'envahis me fit perdre connaissance.

...

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, c'est une Joséphine a mon chevet que je trouvais. Elle semblait naturellement soucieuse, gribouillant sur son calepin habituel. Jetant un bref regard aux balcon, je compris qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

*-Cassandra?* Demandais-je, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître comme par magie, la seule personne apte a me rassurer.

*-Inquisitrice, vous êtes enfin réveillée!* Joséphine posa son calepin sur la table de chevet, avant de tapoter une serviette froide sur le haut de mon crâne, rabattant ma petite tignasse argentée.

*-Qu'est-ce...* Je grognais de mécontentement. Fronçant mes arcades glabres, je cherchais du regard ma partenaire, pourquoi par Mythal n'était elle pas précieusement à mon chevet?

*-Cassandra est...*Elle sembla hésiter, cherchant ses mots. L'angoisse m'envahis sans attendre, je m'assis brusquement, subissant un tournis nauséeux.

*-Quoi? Où es t-elle?!* Demandais-je haussant la voix.

*-Sa famille est venue du Nevârra Madame... Une visite pour le moins... inattendue.* Elle se pinçais les doigts entre eux, triturant un bout de tissus de la couverture. J'écarquillais les yeux, mon crâne me faisait un mal de chien, je retombais brusquement contre le coussin, lâchant un rire sarcastique.

*-Je suppose qu'ils viennent m'achever?* Dis-je, avec une pointe d'humour, qui fit maigrement sourire mon interlocutrice.

*-Les Pentaghast pourraient nous êtres d'un soutiens précieux, bien qu'encore nous sachions pertinemment Cassandra contre cette initiative. Il semblerait qu'ils est fait le trajets exprès pour rencontrer L'inquisitrice. Je crois surtout, si je puis me permettre, qu'ils rechignent à unir leur fille à une Dalatienne, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.* Baissant les yeux, elle repris son calepin, malaxant sa plume nerveusement.

Je ne sue comment réagir, comme ci je n'étais pas déjà assez mal en point, il fallait que ma belle famille arrive, comment les rumeurs faisaient t-elles pour parcourir si vite les continents? Je frottais mon visage entre mes mains, essayant de réfléchir clairement à la situation.

*-Sont-il au courant de ma convalescence?* Demandais-je enfin réveillée, passant ma main dans mes cheveux redressés sur ma tête, je devais ressembler a une sorte de balais brosse, puisque je vis un rire contenue chez ma voisine.

*-Et bien, je crois que Cassandra a due leur en faire part. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivaient tôt ce matin, notre Maître Chercheuse les a convoquée sans attendre dans la Salle de conseil. ça vous offre l'opportunité de repousser de quelques jours une rencontre.*

*-Qu'on leur prépare les appartements du hauts. Je veux qu'ils aient un bon aperçues de l'Inquisition, qui à épuiser quelque peut dans nos ressources, du bon vin, et nourriture a foison. Je sais quand il faut choyer des alliés, surtout lorsqu'ils sont votre belle famille.* Dis-je faisant les gros yeux vers Joséphine, en sortant du lit mollement.

*-Bien, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour... leur offrir l'accueilli digne de leurs rangs, en espérant que Cassandra se soit montrée... agréable, au plus que possible.* Dit l'Entivane, se relevant doucement.

*-J'ai confiance en elle.* Comme je l'eu déjà dis, je ne connaissais pas assez bien ma compagne...

...

Descendant les marches quatre à quatre, j'étais enfin requinquée, finalement la convalescence n'avait été que de courte durée, ne voyant pas ma dulcinée rentrer, je savais qu'elle pouvait veillée tardivement en caserne, à la salle de conseil, ou bien encore à l'armurerie. Etant la salle la plus proche, je décidais de faire un détour bref à l'armurerie, juste pour voir si elle n'y était pas.

Pénétrant dans le lieu, le son agréable des cascades me rappelait aussitôt la chance que nous avions d'être ici. Tout ceci je le devais à Solas, pour celà je ne pouvais douter de lui... alors qui? Morrigan? Ce songe avait était si rel et pourtant...

Le forgeron Harritt n'était déjà plus présent, ni la jeune Dagna que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement, surprenante et spontanée, c'est ainsi que je la décrivais. Je crois qu'Harritt était jaloux des capacités de la jeune naine, quand bien même cela soit vrai, je voulais la garder a nos côtés, bien trop précieuse a mes yeux.

Malaxant ma nuque, je m'approchais de la embarde de roche, observant avec fascination les eaux glaciales se déverser d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Je me souviens avec effrois cette chute qui m'avais désarticulée dans mes rêves... un frisson remonta mon échine, je n'entendis pas Cassandra arriver derrière moi, seul ses bras entourant ma taille me ramena à la réalité.

*-Vous m'avez inquiétée. J'étais dans le Grand Hall, vous-vous êtes enfuis comme un cochard vers la forge...* Dit elle, son souffle paraissait brûlant sur ma nuque, tant la fraîcheur du lieu s'était emparée de moi.

*-Je vous cherchez pourtant, excusez moi.* Je souriais maigrement, observant du coin de l'oeil ma partenaire, je décidais qu'un instant de repos était bien mérité, basculant ma tête en arrière les yeux clos, je profitais simplement du parfum enivrant de ma Nevârranne, ainsi que le doux son des chutes d'eaux.

*-Allez vous recoucher quelques hures, je serais a votre chevet au réveil, j'ai encore quelques choses à faire.* Me dit-elle, gonflant les joues d'agacement, je ris en la voyant faire, remontant mes doigts fins dans sa nuque pour la lui chatouiller machinalement.

*-Je sais ce qu'il en est votre famille...*

*-C'est totalement imposée ici! En effet, et je ne sais ce qui me retiens de les renvoyer a coups de pieds au ... enfin. Comprenez moi. Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour que la famille au complet ne rapplique. Quatorze branches, dix-huit en incluant nos liens avec les Van Markhan, presque toutes les grandes maisons de Thédas.* Cassandra releva la tête, le rouge colère montant aux joues.

*-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je vais voir Morrigan brièvement, j'ai une requête pour elle. Ensuite retrouvons nous.* Lui offrant une révérence exagérée pour espérer d'accrocher un joli sourire, que j'eu sans mal acquis, je tournais les talons pour revenir vers le Grand Hall, que je traversa rapidement avant de me retrouver dans les jardins de Fort-Céleste. Cherchant du regard la sorcière, je ne trouvais là que quelque soeurs de la Chantrie encore debouts, l'apprentis jardinier, et enfin quelques Dames de nobles familles. Me précipitant vers les couloirs à l'étage, je cherchais l'appartement aussi modeste soit-il, de notre chère Morrigan. Toquant a la porte deux fois de suite.

Elle m'ouvrit, écarquillant légèrement les yeux a ma venue tatdive, avant de me laisser entrer, sans attendre, je lui racontais en détails mon rêve. Autour d'un bon thé chaud, jetant un bref regards aux lueurs lunaires traversant sa fenêtre, j'attendais son verdicts.

*-Partir d'un rêve, ça pourrait expliquer votre fragilité du moment, vous ne pouviez pas résister à une attaque psychique, t-elle une brèche dans l'Immatériel, ou, une illusion, un aperçut je veux dire.* Elle caressait sa tempe, essayant de dénouer l'indénouable.

*-Vous voulez dire que ce n'étais pas qu'un simple songe?*

*-A ma connaissance, l'Immatériel peut-être visité lors de nos rêves, c'est un moyen radical pour percer les secrets de notre imagination, nos souvenirs défragmentés s'y trouvent, ainsi que nos peurs les plus absolues. En admettant celà... rêver de la brèche de Darse, et la venue d'une entité supérieure ne peut-être qu'illusion, soit, du passé, soit de l'avenir... peut-être les deux.* Suggéra t-elle, je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

*-Une prémonition en quelques sorte.*

*-Ou une mise en garde.* Me corrigea t-elle.

*-Vous croyez?*

*-Le loup représente peut-être Fen'Harel, que vous soyez Dalatienne joue beaucoup, ce n'est peut-être pas anodin qu'une t-elle vision vous soit apparue. *

Ses derniers mots restèrent encrés en moi, jusqu'à que je ne pousse la porte menant à ma chambre. Vide, manifestement ma partenaire était encore à se crêper le chignon avec ses semblables.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS

Je redoutais le sommeil, la peur viscérale de rêver, encore... je ne savais pas ce que voulais dire être traumatisée, à présent j'en étais convaincue. Là, dans l'obscurité, scrutant les ombres d'ameublement de ma chambre, j'attendais assise, le retour de mon aimée. Il était tard, et je commençais sérieusement à m'assoupir, résistant tant bien que mal, je me refusais à fermer les yeux. Si Morrigan voyait juste, j'étais sujet à des prédilections, ou simples illusions futiles dans l'Immatériel, depuis que j'avais débutée mon apprentissage des Failles, il m'arrivais régulièrement de voyager dans l'Immatériel, Solas m'aidait énormément ainsi que mon éducatrice, même si celle-ci avait clairement des difficultées à s'exprimer clairement... Mais ce rêve avait était si réel, si douloureux.

J'ouvrais ma chemise lentement tâtonnant ma peau pour y percevoir la moindre marque de griffe. Soupirant en y voyant que ma peau claire d'un blanc maladif, je fus interrompue par l'arrivée de Cassandra. Elle tenais une simple bougie de la main gauche, venant la poser sur la table de chevet, avant de commencer à se dévêtir, elle me regardais du coin de l'oeil, l'air légèrement interrogatif.

*-Vous ne dormez pas?* Me demande t-elle finalement, se glissant sous la couverture entièrement nue. Ses pieds était froids mais je n'eu pas le coeur à la repousser.

*-Non. J'ai très mal dormis la veille, et redoute un nouveau cauchemar.* Je détournais les yeux, m'apercevant avec effrois que mon comportement était digne de celui d'un enfant, avoir peur de ses rêves était véritablement navrant pour l'Inquisitrice.

Une main chaude vient se poser sur mon ventre, comme pour m'apporter un peut de réconfort.

*-Morrigan ma expliquée.* Dit-elle sans attendre. *Je suis passée à ses appartements avant de venir ici, je pensais vous y trouver encore.*

*-Ho...*Malaxant ma nuque, le teint légèrement rosé lorsque la main de Cassandra se balada autour de mon nombril, se glissant par la suite sous la couverture.

*-Tient tant que j'y pense. Morrigan à fait préparée une concoction pour vous, à base de Fadorite Brûlante, de Filon d'Amrita séchée, et du Lotus Noir. C'est puissant, elle ma bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait respecter les doses. ça alourdira votre sommeil, repoussant le moindre effort psychique de votre part.* Elle retira sa main de sous la couette a mon grand regret, je l'observais se tordre pour aller fouiller son pantalon, et sortir la petite fiole. Elle me montra la dose à avaler, et je lui obélie sans discuter, trop fatiguée pour lui tenir tête.

Me rajustant sur le coussin, je vis Cassandra revenir chaudement contre moi, glissant de nouveau sa main sous la couverture, elle m'offris un plaisir particulièrement agréable, que je ne put lui rendre m'endormant comme un bébé quelques instants après la jouissance. Je lui paierais ma dette au réveil, pensais-je...

...

Mon sommeil fut lourd et paisible, seul le néant était en ma compagnie. A mon réveil j'étais clairement dans les nuages, me relevant mollement, je pus observer l'absence de Cassandra, son équipement n'était déjà plus présent. Soupirant, déçue de ne pas profiter d'un réveil tendre en sa compagnie, je m'enfilais une veste simple, me dirigeant vers le Balcon côté cour. M'étirant en miaulant presque de bonheur, je me rendis vite compte qu'il était midi, plus ou moins, le soleil haut m'aveugla l'espace de quelques secondes.

*-Mais c'est pas vrai!* Je tournais les talons rapidement, allant enfiler une de mes tenues citadine, mon haut bleuté de velours offrait une allure suffisamment noble pour qu'on n'oublie mon allure garçonne. J'étais l'Inquisitrice après tout, pas une Noble Dame d'Orlais, les parures et autres artifices n'était clairement pas d'actualités.

Me précipitant dans l'escalier, je me coiffais avec les mains, espérant que ma tignasse courte d'un blond si pâle qu'elle était décrite comme neige dans les scriptes de nos Bardes. Passant dans le bureau de Joséphine comme chaque matin, je vis l'Entivane a son bureau en compagnie de l'Elianna. J'étais certaine que ces deux là nous cachaient quelque chose, mais je préférais me concentrée sur ma vie personnelle, elle était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, celles des autres m'étais secondaires.

M'approchant, je bombais naturellement mon petit buste d'elfe, j'aimais être présentable devant mes alliés, ils faut dire aussi que ces deux charmantes Orlésiennes m'impressionnaient, aussi devais-je au moins rivaliser d'apparence. Jouant de mes arcades sans sourcils, je leur faisait toujours un peut de charme, ce dont raffolais Joséphine, sous le regard taquin et amusé de notre Rossignol.

*-Mes Dames, bien le bonjour!* Souriante, toutes dents sorties, avant qu'un air sérieux ne travers leurs minois.

*-Inquisitrice vous-êtes en retard.* Me dit Lélianna, croisant doucement ses bras sous sa poitrine.

*-En retard, pour...?*

*-Vous avez une confront... enfin, un rendez-vous avec la famille Névarranne Pentaghast. Je crois qu'ils sont déjà présents en salle privée. *Joséphine sourit espiègle, je lue chez mes deux amies un amusement certain a voir mon visage changer de couleur radicalement.

*-Que... mais m'enfin... ce n'était pas prévue, et puis, j'ai rien a me mettre!* Je me fichais régulièrement de ce que je portais, l'excuse leurs passa au dessus de la tête, Lélianna me pris par le bras, et débuta de me tirer vers la sortie, Joséphine me poussant entre les omoplates en me recoiffant d'un coup de main experte. *Non! C'est un complot! De toutes façons nous avons plus important! *Criais-je, avant d'être odieusement éjectée de la salle.

*-Vous êtes parfaite, ne les faites pas attendre, ils pourrait s'avérer être des alliés de taille.* Me dit Lélianna, avant de me claquer la porte au nez. Je levais l'index prête à répondre, finalement les épaules basses, j'étais résignée, l'affrontement avec ma belle famille n'attendait que moi... Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi l'Inquisitrice déjà?

...

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle à dîner, je respirais de grandes bouffées d'air, un conseil militaire, une réunions stratégique avec de hauts commandants, rien ne me faisait peur... là, ma vie personnelle était impliquée, ainsi que politique, un mélange très négatif dans le jeu Noble. Ravalant ma salive, observant le bois de la porte, je réfléchissais a toute vitesse. Il fallait que j'entre, il fallait que je m'impose, comme toujours je devais rester indubitablement bonne oratrice.

Je poussais la porte assez brusquement, comme pour faire croire à une venue pressée, montrant sans mal que j'étais occupée. Je tombais face à un long banquet d'une vingtaine de personnes, hommes et femmes, plus ou moins jeunes, Cassandra était en bout, très loin de moi, a qui on avait visiblement réservé la place en bout à l'opposé. Tous se turent, attendant certainement ma réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre, offrant un hochement de tête à l'assemblée, je viens m'installer a ma place, souriant maigrement a mes voisines dans la trentaine.

*-Messieurs, Mes Dames.* Rajustant ma chaise, avant qu'on nous servent une soupe d'entrée, ainsi qu'une flaupé d'amuses bouches de type, petites volailles, petits pains tartinés de miel et d'autres sucreries gourmandes, des fruits, de quoi nous occuper avant le festin. Je croisais le regard de mon amante, ciel que nous aurions aimaient pouvoir être à côté, ne serrais ce que pour se soutenir en pareille circonstance.

J'hochais du chef pour montrer que je débutais le repas, croquant la première dans un amuse bouche, sous le sourire un peut trop mielleux de mes voisines. Un homme gras, faisait probablement le double, voir triple de ma personne s'exprima d'une voix rauque, il était en milieu de table, entouré de ce qui semblait être sa femme et ses deux petits fils.

*-J'ai l'honneur de me présenter en premier, Ser Pentaghast Elric Mortimer. Petit feuil de notre cher Grigori Pentaghast, cousin au premier degrés de Ferdinand Pentaghast premier du nom. Et vous très chère Inquisitrice, de quel lignée pouvez vous donc parvenir en ces terres de maigre fortune des Marches Libres, toujours sujet à conflits barbares d'ailleurs, la vie de bohème ne doit pas être des plus aisée... comment s'appelle donc les chariotes vous servant de demeures déjà? Des roulottes de nomades... cela ne fait pas un toit convenable!* Elric Mortimer me sourit grassement, sous le regard complice et amusé des convives.

Je répondis du tac au tac, d'un ton calme et polis. Presque fière de mes origines en cet instant.

*-Je suis d'un clan Dalatien du nom de Lavellan. J'ai eu un enseignement relativement stricte par mon chef de village qui est aussi notre fier Archiviste, du nom de Ellathin Istimaethoriel Lavellan et que je considère actuellement comme mon paternel. Nos chariots, comme vous les appelez si modestement, sont des Aravels, ce qui nous permet de rester continuellement en mouvement, sans subir le conflits entre mages et Templiers, mais je rappelle avec modestie, que l'ordre est à présent détruit, par ma seule décision.* Jetant un froids, je venais de rappeler a se porcs de Pentaghast que j'étais bien au dessus de ses fonctions royalistes, et cas présent, il se trouvait dans la demeure de celle qui fit plier les Templier d'une main de fer. J'observais les convives de mes yeux clairs, scrutant leur expressions, certains baissés les yeux, et c'est de la soumission que j'espérais, je l'eu à la première joute verbale.

*-Moi je veux montrer sur votre rale.* Dit une petite voix fluette à ma gauche, je fut surprise de voir une petite fille, entre neuf et dix ans, le petit bout de choux avait le teint halé comme ma compagne, le cheveux ébène en pagaille mais frisotté, elle m'observait de ses larges yeux noisette, et j'imaginais sans mal ma douce Cassandra à ses années d'insouciance.

*-Veux tu te taire Louisette!* Pesta une femme dans la trentaine à sa gauche.*

*-Je crois que notre chère Louisette voulais parler de mon Hahl?* Demandais-je d'un ton amusé. La petite fille se tourna vers moi, ses bouclettes sautillant dans la volée.

*-Oui! J'ai le droit?* Penchant la tête sur le côté, me suppliant devant le silence de ses aînées. J'eu un rire franc, hochant la tête vers le petit bouchon sans gêne qu'était cet enfant.

*-Biensur. Nous élevons des Hahls depuis l'aube des temps, cette race bien plus habile et puissante que vos chevaux de toutes nations comprises. Ghilan'Nain est leur mère, une Déesse que je respecte et prie régulièrement. Je lui dois une bête admirable, Bal'Rha me suit dans tous mes périple. *

Elric Mortimer grogna de mécontentement avant de s'exprimer bougon.

*-Encore des biches élevaient pour remplacer une race Névârranne pure. Jamais un Pentaghast ne monterait telle bestiaux, Louisette n'est pas une exception!*

*-J'en ai montée un moi. Bal'Rha lui même.*Cassandra venait de prendre la parole, la machoire durement serrée, le regard fixe vers moi, elle se refusait à les regarder en face, elle les détestait tous autant qu'ils sont. Mon coeur se gonfla d'enfin entendre sa voix, comme il était agréable de la sentir a mes côtés malgrè la distance physique.

*-Tu as fais quoi?* Grogna Elric Mortimer, ses yeux globuleux ressortant de ses orbites grasses suintants de sueur.

*- La monture de Cassandra c'est faite tuée par des Hurlocks, mais rassurez vous, j'ai fais venir cinq Hahls de premier choix d'un clan Dalatien allié à l'Inquisition. Les bêtes sont déjà aux étables, il ne reste cas Dame Pentaghast de les monter, et en choisir une.* Je souris largement, Cassandra me regardais incrédule, ma provocation grandissait, mais j'étais sincère et elle le compris immédiatement en croisant mon regard. Gratifiée, elle susurra un "Merci..." remplit de reconnaissance. L'effet de surprise était juste plus précoce que désiré. Elric Mortimer avala sa petite volaille d'un trait, recrachant les ossements au rebord de l'assiette, sous le regard mi-débité mi-colérique de sa partenaire, comment faisait-elle pour supporter pareille masse au lit, me disais-je... J'écoutais par la suite tout se petit monde se présenter, c'est fou comme ils était différents et si similaires à ma partenaire.

La petite Louisette se montrait lasse, le repas était bien trop long pour une enfant de cet âge, qui gesticulais sans fin, riant aux nez de ses aînés me regardant avec deux larges yeux noisette tout coquets qu'ils était, elle me faisait régulièrement des petits coucou, et demandais sans cesse pourquoi elle n'avait elle aussi, pas d'oreilles pointues comme les miennes. Je crois que j'appréciais sa présence, contrairement au ramassis gras et opulent de mes convives, tous remplit d'or et de parures de la tête aux pieds, ça en devenait presque lassant.

Le repas se termina plus ou moins pacifiquement, Elric Mortimer ne manqua pas de me dévisager tout le long du repas, celà m'était égal après tout, je n'avais pas de complexe, si ce n'est celui de plaire constamment a ma chère et tendre Cassandra.

Tout le monde quittaient la table en fin d'après midi, mon petit ventre habituellement plat, était légèrement arrondie sous ma veste, j'avais la peau du ventre si tendue que je crus exploser en me relevant. Cassandra attendis patiemment que tout le monde sorte, avant de venir s'approcher de moi pour m'allonger sur la table, nous nous embrassions à pleine bouche, au moins étais-je rassurée, nous avions souffert toutes les deux de cet interminable échange. Une fois à bout de souffle un rire coquet m'échappa, suspendue au cou de ma protectrice, qui secouait la tête, dépitée de me voir toujours trouver un côté positif à l'instant présent.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE

Arrivées devant l'étable, notre palefrenier Maïtre Dennet brossait le poils clair de Bal'Rha, mon colérique Hahl remuait la tête joyeusement en me voyant, toujours prêt à éborgner quelqu'un celui la.

Je venais caresser ma fidèle monture, celui-ci s'apaisant sous l'air rassuré de Dennet, qui commençait sérieusement à voir rouge.

*-Inquisitrice. Les bêtes sont prêtes à êtres montées.* M'affirma t-il, tout en se redressant, sortant correctement du box de Bal'Rha.

*-Cassandra!* Tendant la main pour la laisser passer, je mimais l'élégance, un peut trop fière de combler ma moitié. Elle s'avança vers Dennet qui la guida dans l'enclos, je sentais d'ici le trépignement d'excitation chez Cassandra, couvrir de cadeaux les Dames de Noblesse était chose courante, mais ma douce Pentaghast était aussi belliqueuse que mon Bal'Rah, rien de mieux qu'un Hahl pour en réconforter un autre.

L'enclos comportait plusieurs Hahls de type différents, le Hahl Rouge le plus commun, à la robe caramel légèrement rouge, aux rayures beige sur les flans arrières et les pattes sombre. Cassandra rentra prudemment dans l'enclos accompagnée de Bennet, elle observait tour à tour les bêtes. Le second était un Hahl Pas-de-charge de Bréciliane, sa robe était crème ses rayures arrières très sombres, c'était une bête silencieuse, mais je doutais d'avance qu'il ne corresponde a mon aimée. Le troisième était un Hahl Fend-La-Brise de Tirshan, une bête grise à l'arrière marron, une animal capricieuse, et peut adéquat a un cavalier novice, Cassandra était bonne cavalière, mais l'on parlait là de créatures sylvestres, pas d'un étalon commun.

Vient enfin le dernier, le Hahl Fierté d'Arlathann, sombre de toison, entre le noir et le marron foncé, sa croupe arrière était légèrement plus claire que le devant, recouvert de rayures noire luisantes au soleil, une fourrure crème le long de la gueule et du cou, son bois sombre majestueux me rappelait quelque peut l'allure obscure de ma partenaire. Je ne me trompais pas, elle essaya en premier lieu le Fierté d'Arlathann, et s'en surprise se fut le coup de foudre immédiat, longeant l'enclos la bête était docile, prête à suivre tout les faits et gestes de sa cavalière.

Je m'adossais à la rambarde de l'extérieur, Dennet à l'intérieur s'approcha de moi, croisant ses larges bras sombres, il suivait du regard Cassandra l'air passionné.

*-Notre Maître Chercheuse est une cavalière hors-norme, peut de gens savent monter un Hahl sans se voir basculer brusquement en arrière, leur anatomie n'a rien avoir avec nos montures plus communes. *Dit-il montrant d'un coup de tête les enclos à chevaux.

Cassandra faisait faire un slalom des plus simple, le faisant avancer, reculer, maniant les raines sans difficulté, elle évalua la sensibilité de la bête à l'aide des étriers, avant de passer au trot. Elle se rapprocha finalement de nous, bien en hauteur sur sa scelle.

*-J'aimerais voir ce dont il est capable en extérieur, Inquisitrice?* Me demanda t-elle, elle souriait naturellement, ce qui en soit était un exploit en public. Dorian et Varric nous observaient depuis les hauteurs des remparts, critiquant certainement la rigidité masculine de ma cavalière. je leur fit un signe de la main, que les deux commères me renvoyèrent joyeusement.

*-Faites préparer Bal'Rah, Bennet, j'accompagne Dame Pentaghast à l'extérieur des remparts.*

*-Bien Inquisitrice.*

...

A grande vitesse nous dévalions les collines enneigées, longeant le lac gelé qui faisait face à Fort-Céleste, nos Hahls étaient bien plus adaptés que des chevaux sur de tel terrains, et je voyais faire le sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'elle nota la différence, une cheval n'arriverait pas à grimper sur des pistes aussi verticales, alors qu'un Hahl avait l'équilibre adéquat. Enfonçant ses sabots doubles dans la poudreuse, sautant sur les roches sans jamais se tordre les pâtes, nos montures nous amenaient entre les crevasses blanches, gorgées d'une neige épaisse et impénétrable.

Zigzagant sur la glace, nos bêtes accéléraient lorsque l'envie leur en prenaient, à dire vrai Bal'Rah aimait la compagnie de semblable, et voir enfin un Hahl comme voisin le détendait à vue d'oeil, j'aurais due y songer plus tôt. Leurs bois se frôlaient quelque fois, nous secouant un peut sur nos scelles bien hautes, mais l'équilibre était aisé à maintenir une fois la prise en main faite.

A bout de souffle, l'air frais pénétrant nos sinus, je forçais ma bête à ralentir, ce qu'il fit tout en secouant la tête pour me faire comprendre son mécontentement, mauvaise humeur éphémère, puisqu'il se calma en voyant le Hahl de Cassandra ralentir a son tour, se mettant au pas côte à côte.

*-C'est fantastique!* Dit une Cassandra légèrement, mais très légèrement remontait en enfance. Elle se rajustait sur sa scelle, admirant le paysage blanc qui nous entourait. Je souriais béatement à la voir faire, avant que nos regards ne se croisent, je devais avoir le visage rouge pivoine, la peau légèrement couverte de grains de glace, surtout sous le nez, mes petits cheveux clairs était en bataille les pointes encore plus blanche quand temps normal, étant donné la couche de gel sur le cuir chevelu. Cassandra éclata de rire, se tordant sur sa scelle en me pointant du doigts...

*-Non mais... hey...* Dis-je vexée d'une toute petite voix, m'ébouriffant la tigniasse pour espérer retrouver un peut de charme, en vain, lorsque je vis mon reflet en me penchant sur la droite, je voyais l'équivalent d'un poussin gelé sur un grand cerfs... quelque part, c'était assez ridicule.

Je rabattais ma chevelure en arrière, croyant sauver les apparences, je ne fis que plaquer un peut plus mes épis qui se redressaient nerveusement sur le sommet de mon crâne, frappant les flans de ma bête je passait devant ma belle, hors de question que je la laisse se gausser de moi continuellement. Maintenant, Cassandra pouvait seulement admirer mon dos, et l'arrière train de Bal'Rah.

...

De retour au chaud, je fonçais à grandes enjambées vers le bureau de Joséphine, je savais que la cheminée y était continuellement nourrie, et à cette heure, celle de mes appartements subissait un nettoyage par les gens de maison. Pénétrant dans le bureau de mon amie, je me mis devant les flammes, l'Entivane s'approcha me recouvrant les épaules d'une couverture laineuse, avant de voir entrer Cassandra a son tour.

*-Et bien où étiez vous toutes les deux?* Demanda t-elle, en offrant une deuxième couverture à Cassandra, celle-ci la refusa, sa fierté de coq oblige, elle ne pouvais pas accepter une simple couverture... Tête de Druffle!

Cassandra lui raconta en détail notre balade, ainsi que ses moqueries encore présentes sur ma tête d'oeuf gelé, c'était injuste, mais elle finit par se lever en voyant que je boudais toujours, me serrant dans ses bras tout en poursuivant ses pitreries. C'était agréable en un sens de voir ma partenaire et mon amie prendre du bon temps, l'Inquisition nous prenait toute notre vie sociale, alors...

Il se faisait tard, et l'heure du dîner arrivait, je n'avais plus un flocon sur le nez, mais mon teint était toujours rouge, et mon petit nez gouttait légèrement. A faire la belle pour ma douce, j'avais pris froids, même l'Inquisitrice peut attraper un mauvais rhume.

Nous décidions finalement de monter à mes appartements, inviter Joséphine à un repas intime était une idée charmante. Lélianna s'invita en nous croisant dans les couloirs, nous étions donc toutes les quatre devant ma cheminée, à grignoter un repas frugal entre bonnes amies.

*-C'est tout de même étrange cette histoire de rêve, vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir recommencer l'expérience?* Proposa Lélianna sous le regard courroucé et accusateur de Cassandra qui avala d'un trait sa cuisse de volaille, je me précipitais pour répondre avant qu'elle ne voit rouge.

*-J'aimerais comprendre, mais j'ai besoin de repos, et me laisser aller à mes songes risque fort de mal mener ma santé, surtout maintenant, ce ne serait pas correct, nous avons tant à faire...*

*-C'est un fait, mais si vous êtes directement visée... je craint le pire.*

*-Morrigan m'a promis d'étudier mon cas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec Solas, et pour être tout à fait sincère, j'aimerais ne pas l'impliquer là dedans, il a tant fait pour nous... il travaille déjà avec acharnement, ce serait injuste d'alourdir sa tâche au sain de l'Inquisition.*

Joséphine répondit calmement, posant son assiette au préalable.

*-Pourquoi ne pas convoquer Vivienne, Solas et Morrigan, avec Dorian, pour une réunions exceptionnelle. Cela serait assez court, personne ne perdra son temps, et quatre mages de puissance respectable travailleraient sur votre cas, en parallèle des missions de l'Inquisition?*

Je croisais le regard de Cassandra, comme pour chercher l'accords de ma partenaire, cette histoire me visée personnellement, et non pas uniquement notre ordre, son avis comptais beaucoup pour moi.

*-J'aimerais éviter de faire souffrir Tara. Nous sommes là pour lui alléger la tâche, aussi la laisser souffrir n'est pas chose que je tolère. Nous continuerons a lui faire prendre les concoctions de Morrigan, et nous-nous concentrerons sur les faits de l'Inquisition.* Elle était ferme, reprenant un bout de viande entre ses dents.

J'étais moi, plus que partagée, repousser la souffrance oui, mais pour combien de temps, et ci comme l'avait dit Morrigan, c'était en quelque sorte prémonitoire.

Je me couchais ce soir là, la boule au ventre. Observant le flacon de Morrigan, j'hésitais sérieusement. Cassandra se coucha derrière moi, s'étirant mollement en me rappelant qu'il fallait que je le prenne, me caressant le dos tendrement, cela m'amadouait presque. Je finis par céder, cette fois encore j'échapperais a mon sort. Comme une lâche...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE CINQ

Chevauchant mon hahl, je dévalais les collines blanches, j'accélérais toujours plus vite, une salive blanchâtre s'évacuant de la gueule de mon fidèle Bal'Rah. Sautant par dessus un tronc mort, j'étais attentive à tout ce qui m'entourais. Levant mon bâton, je fis abattre un éclair violacé sur la cible. L'entrainement en milieu sauvage était ce que je préférais.

Blackwall se chargeait avec quelques jeunes hommes du l'Inquisition, de me placer des cibles amovibles dans toutes la forêt aux arbres morts, c'était un lieu entre deux montagnes non loin de Fort-Céleste, à peine une-demie heure de chevauchée pour arriver ici. C'était devenue le coin d'entrainement le plus prisé des fortes têtes, mais c'était surtout mon lieu de prédilection.

Galopant à travers les arbres, de larges éclaboussures de neiges derrière mon passage, je tendais le bâton devant moi, frappant frénétiquement les quelques cibles qui osaient sortir le bout de leurs nez. Le parcours avait quelque peut changé, et à ma grande surprise, de nouvelles cibles sortaient de derrière les troncs d'arbres, les quinze premières fut pulvérisées, je n'eu pas cette chance a la suivante, elle se déclencha plus vite que je ne l'aurais crue, et je la pris de plein fouet, m'arrachant à la scelle de ma monture brutalement.

Tombant dans la neige, je roulais sur le côté, ayant appris à tomber de mon hahl pour éviter des fractures fatales en combat. Je me relevais, papillonnant des yeux, avant de secouer la tête, passant ma main dans les cheveux, j'entendis Blackwall rattraper Bal'Rah. Vacillant un peut, j'allais m'asseoir sur un tronc fendu par le tonnerre, me mouillant le visage avec la neige à mes pieds.

*-Fffff...* Soupirais-je, frottant mes paupières. Blackwall s'approcha, riant finalement en voyant mon air vexé.

*-Belle performance Inquisitrice, il ne restait plus que trois cibles nouvelle. Votre niveau actuel est nettement supérieur à celui de nos mages les plus aguerris, alors ne vous blâmez pas, vous avez un don pour ça.* Il s'accroupis devant moi, souriant largement.

*-Blackwall... Corypheus ne me laissera pas reprendre mon souffle si j'adopte la défaite d'avance...* Baissant mes épaules, j'enrageais, pourquoi par Mythal, étais je incapable de m'adapter plus aisément.

*-Les entraînements sont de plus en plus complexes, personne ne vous laisse le temps de souffler, la famille de votre amie vous met la pression, et le peut de repos que vous deviez avoir se fait bouffer par ça, voilà le véritable problème Inquisitrice.*

La franchise de mon compagnon me tira de mes songes défaitistes, il n'avait pas tords, et je lui sourit franchement. Il venait, je ne sais comment, de retirer un poids sur mes épaules, un poids fait de culpabilité.

*-Merci Blackwall... nous avons encore quelques temps à passer ici avant de repartir, il faudrait que je me charge des Pentaghast, avant que le peut de temps libre acquis ne me soit entièrement spolié.*

Il me sourit, hochant du chef en me raccompagnant vers Fort-Céleste.

...

Enfin arrivée, la matinée touchait à sa fin. J'entrevue Cassandra à l'enclos, caressant le museau de son nouvel acolyte Hahl. Je souriais largement, je l'avais rendue heureuse, et cela n'avait pas de prix. La petite Louisette était à ses côtés, se retenant de sautiller partout d'excitation.

La curiosité me démangeais, je voulais les rejoindre, mais j'avais tant à faire... Je pressais le pas vers le Grand Hall, et j'y trouvais sans mal une tripotée de Pentaghast, les uns sur les autres parmi les invités de marque. Elric Mortimer était avachi sur le siège de Varric, le nain faisait sérieusement une mauvaise tête, et je me retient de rire pour ne pas briser cet instant magique. Pourvue simplement que Sera ne vienne pas mettre son grain dans tout ce foutoir richissime.

*-Inquisitrice!* M'interpella Elric Mortimer, levant son épaisse main gantée de bagues et de chevalières à l'effigie de sa lignée.

*-Ser Pentaghast.* Dis-je, offrant une maigre révérence.

*-Il faut que nous parlions, d'Homme à Dalatienne.* Cracha t-il, se relevant douloureusement de son siège, qu'il fit craquer à n'en point douter.

J'hochais du chef, le suivant dans les jardins de Fort-Céleste. Mes mains nouées dans mon dos, j'attendais attentivement qu'il ne décroche sa mâchoire. Nous traversions le lieu, redescendant vers les cuisines, jetant un bref regard vers la caserne, avant de remonter sur les remparts de la forteresse. Face aux montagnes l'homme s'exprima enfin.

*-Quel est le montant de la dote.* Demanda t-il sans même m'accorder, ne serrais-ce qu'un regard.

*-Je vous demande pardon?* Dressant mes arcades, incrédule.

*-Le montant de la dote.*Répéta t-il, grognant d'agacement.

*-Je ne suis pas sur...* Écarquillant mes yeux, je compris, je l'imitais aussitôt, observant l'horizon montagneuse sous nos yeux, mes genoux tremblaient et une stress nerveux s'empressa de me nouer ma gorge.

*-Alors?* Insista t-il, souriant en coin hautainement en voyant que je perdais pieds.

*-Je n'ai pas de fortunes personnelles Ser. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, je suis Dalati...* Il me coupa, brutalement, m'attrapant le bras pour me tourner face de la cours extérieure, puis il pointa son doigts vers le bâtiment principal.

*-Pas de fortune?! Vous plaisantez Inquisitrice, vous-êtes probablement la tête la plus onéreuse de tout Thédas à notre époque actuelle! Alors épargnez moi votre avarice!*

J'arrachais mon bras de sa prise, mon souffle s'accélérant brutalement, comment pouvait-il être aussi avide de richesse, lui qui s'étouffait sous la mass houleuse de sa fortune.

*-Cassandra à était livrée aux chercheurs! Elle n'est plus sous le règne de votre lignée, mais bien une combattante libre de ses choix! Aucune dote de sera versée car il n'y aura pas de mariage!* Hurlais-je, le rouge montant aux joues, pour mon plus grand malheur, Cassandra arrivait en haut des marches, et je ne la vis pas s'approcher, Ulric Mortimer, lui, joua de cet avantage.

*-Vous couchez avec l'une des notre, sans vous souciez de son rang et de son sang bleu. Sachez jeune fille, que le titre d'Inquisitrice n'offre pas le droit de cuissage à tout va, et que l'unions se respecte à Thédas comme ailleurs. Si vous ne voulais pas de mariage, trouvez vous une brebis galeuse de votre sang, qui n'ai besoin que d'air pur et d'eaux fraîche pour subvenir à ses besoins.*

*-Je ne compte de toutes façons pas me marier. Alors le sujet est clos, Ser Pentaghast.* Dis-je durement, avant de suivre du regard d'Elric, qui observait quelque chose dans mon dos. Lorsque je reconnue Cassandra et la petite Louisette agrippée a sa main, je me sentie poignardée, nous n'avions jamais parlaient d'unions, il était bien trop tôt pour cela... je ne connaissais absolument pas son avis sur le sujet, et en vue de son expression décomposée je me fis radicalement une idée.

Elle me souris, gardant la face, mes ses yeux s'humidifiant a vue d'oeil me brisaient le coeur, un sanglot se retenait étroitement au font de sa gorge, et j'étais à deux doigts de m'agenouiller platement pour m'excuser. Au lieu de ça, elle continuait de sourire, laissant la petite Louisette s'approcher de moi.

*-Cassi l'a promis que tu m'amèneras en promenade!* Dit-elle, levant ses petits bras dans ma direction, je la pris par la taille et la souleva contre mon buste, amusée de son langage hachuré, et ses expressions enfantines. Je lui souris, avant de croiser de nouveau le regard de ma partenaire. Je m'approchais d'elle, rajustant Louisette contre moi.

*-Cassi? C'est jolie comme surnom dite moi.* Je souriais, mais mes lèvres tremblantes trahissaient mon état. La voix rauque d'Ulric Mortimer me glaça le sang.

*-Pour la dote, je suppose qu'on en parlent plus?* Redressant ses épais sourcils poivre sel. Je me retournais lentement, le fusillant du regard. Que pouvais-je bien dire, j'aurais put tenter une dernière joute, mais le regard décomposé de ma tendre compagne me figeais sur place.

J'offrais une stricte révérence, portant Louisette contre moi. Cassandra hocha simplement, me suivant de près, je sentais d'ici la tension grandissante...

...

Chevauchant tranquillement sur un chemin enneigé contournant Fort Céleste, je promenais Louisette sur le devant de ma scelle, Cassandra sur son hahl à notre droite, la petit nous montrait de ci de là, tout ce qui nous passait sous les yeux, hurlant de bonheur a chaque trouvailles. Je regardais régulièrement Cassandra, qui se retenais d'un sanglot depuis mon échange avec Elric. Mon coeur balançait entre l'envie de la serrer contre moi, et la secouer pour la sortir de cette torpeur.

*-Alos... il est pas content parrain que tu soit amoureuse?* Demanda Louisette, tournant la tête brusquement vers Cassandra, qui fut aussi surprise que moi par l'interprétation simpliste, mais juste de l'enfant.

*-Et bien... disons que c'est plus compliqué.* Réponse universelle pour esquiver des explications à un enfant, je sourit secouant la tête et pris le relais.

*-C'est un peut ça à vrai dire. Ton parrain adoooore les noisettes, et il fait passer les sentiments de Cassi avant le porte noisette. Alors il demande une grosse somme de noisettes à l'Inquisitrice, pour qu'elle remplisse ces poches en échange de l'amour de Cassi. Mais l'Inquisitrice est trèèès trèèèès amoureuse, et n'est pas riche personnellement, alors elle va aimer Cassi sans rendre de noisettes à personne. Et si ton parrain se montre de nouveau insultent, je lui met mon pieds aux fesses.* Je mimais une grimace enfantine, qui arracha un rire franc au petit bouchon a bouclettes contre moi, je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à Cassandra qui semblait comprendre le sujet de ma discussion et le déroulement avec Elric.

La petite finit par s'endormir contre moi, bercée par la démarche dansante de Bal'Rah.

*-Elle c'est endormie.* Dis-je a voix basse, appréciant le calme qui nous entourait.

Je m'attendais à une réponse, mais en tournant la tête, je vis simplement Cassandra céder aux larmes, elle qui se retenais depuis tout ce temps, celà avait était une épreuve considérable. Frappant les flans de sa bête, elle pris les devants, s'excusant en un petit gémissement plaintif que je ne lui connaissais qu'au lit. Déroutée, je freina ma bête la voyant s'éloigner au galop, pas du tout enclin à finir la balade en couple. Je me rembrunis, comprenant en un sens sa gêne, pleurer n'était pas vraiment digne d'elle, de son point de vue du moins, moi je n'aspirais cas la consoler...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIX

Ce soir là, l'amour entre nous fut particulièrement crue. Cassandra m'avait allongée sur le côté, relevant ma jambe droite qu'elle tenait d'une main de fer, son sexe battait contre le mien, la posture forçant l'éclosion de ma rose ainsi mal menée, je me sentais démunie. Je m'agrippais aux draps, ne pouvant que subir l'ardeur de son plaisir, elle était en colère, je le ressentais à chaque coups de reins. Trempe de la tête aux pieds, j'avais perdue quelque peut la notion du temps, mon regard embrumé par le plaisir se posais maladroitement sur celui de la Maîtresse Chercheuse. Elle avait repris du poils de la bête, mais son visage était fermé, hermétique à chacun de mes sourires.

Je savais ma moitié fleur bleu, et le fait qu'elle est surpris notre discussion houleuse avec Elric avait visiblement blessée ma partenaire, je n'osais pas broncher. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas certaine d'appréciais ce qu'elle me faisait présentement, c'était bon en temps normal, mais là, il y avait comme un goût amer de violence, et je me crispais, de plus en plus tendue par l'énervement qui montait entre elle et moi.

Finalement lorsque le rythme s'accéléra, le battement de nos sexe me fut plus douloureux que plaisant, je me plainais une première fois, sans réaction de la part de mon amante, qui au contraire pressait mes hanches jusqu'à que ma peau ne blanchisse sous sa poigne d'acier, laissant des marques de doigts sur ma peau rougie d'effort.

Furieuse, me plaignant une nouvelle fois, je lui tapais le bras du plat de la main, elle ne réagissait pas, m'écrasant un peut plus contre nos draps. S'en était presque humiliant. Je me mis à la repousser, mais elle ne sembla même pas prêter attention à mes plaintes, ce fut la goutte de trop, usant de mes dons, je la repoussais d'un vif éclat verdâtre des failles, la magie la propulsa en arrière, la faisant rouler sur le lit avant de choie sur notre tapis.

*-ça suffit!* Criais-je les larmes aux yeux, je la vis hébétée au sol, le cul par terre, elle ne semblait pas réellement réalisée le pourquoi du comment.

Elle ne se releva pas, pétrifiée, trempe de la tête aux pieds, elle se frotta le visage nerveusement, secouant sa chevelure perlée de sueur. Je me redressais reprenant mon souffle tant bien que mal, je ne savais pas quoi dire, et visiblement ce n'était pas plus glorieux de son côté.

Après de long instants a nous regarder, essoufflées et irritées, elle se rembrunis, malaxant son crâne aux cheveux trempes, s'ébouriffant la tignasse entre ses doigts crispés. Elle n'allais pas bien, depuis la venue des siens, elle se comportait différemment, beaucoup plus susceptible quand temps normal, beaucoup plus fragile aussi, il était difficile pour moi de m'occuper et de ma douce, et de l'Inquisition, tout en la sachant en si mauvaise posture.

Je voulais l'enlacer, la consoler, et en même temps... je n'étais pas son souffre douleur. Me hissant hors du lit, l'air déterminée, je viens me poster devant elle, par instinct je choisie la provocation, je levais ma jambe et posais mon pieds droit sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête, et à cet instant je la poussais violemment contre le tapis, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle empoigna ma jambe et me tira vers elle.

Je chutais a califourchon sur Cassandra, la giflant dans un même geste, le claquement fut aussi sonore que douloureux, elle sembla surprise avant dans recevoir une autre, elle remonta ses bras devant sa figure, se protégeant des dix autres coups qui s'enchaînèrent rapidement, avant que je ne m'écroule sur elle, serrant ses poignets en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair, nous nous aimions même dans la colère, et c'est pour cela que ça faisait si mal. Je tremblais comme une feuille, lorsqu'elle voulue s'extirper je lui sautais dessus, dans un élan désespéré, je m'agrippais a sa taille, serrant mes bras autour d'elle, je gémissais, une plainte qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, je la suppliais, et sentie bien vite les tremblements de son ventre, elle pleurait tout autant que moi.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ma colère, ni la honte qui dévorait peut-à-peut les entrailles de mon aimée. Elle se laissa retomber contre le tapis, la tête basculée en arrière pour observer les flammes de notre foyer qui déjà s'éteignait à vue d'oeil. Je restais agrippée à elle, mes jambes maladroitement étalées, entremêlées aux siennes, nous restions ainsi sans bouger, une demi-heure, peut-être une heure, plus ou moins, avant que je ne m'endorme d'épuisement.

...

L'obscurité dans la qu'elle j'étais s'élargie, se durcissant peut à peut, l'invisible devient visible, une matière solide palpable du bout de mes doigts, en un instant je me retrouvais dans un océans d'éclairs, le tonnerre grondant silencieusement tout autour de moi. C'était comme chuter librement dans les cieux, sans en sentir la froideur.

Dans se décors chaotique je sentais une lourde présence flotter a quelques mètres de moi, la brume verdâtre aveuglant mon champ de vision. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, et ma descente prenait une tournure plus qu'angoissante, des minutes, des secondes, j''étais incapable de me repérer.

Une silhouette massive dépassait quelque fois des nuages, une masse recouverte d'écailles d'un rouge éclatant. Un longue queue ornée d'épines dorsale me frôla à deux reprises, avant que je ne réalise l'étendue du danger, une patte griffue m'enlaça, trois énormes doigts recouverts d'écailles aussi dures que l'acier se resserraient tout autour de mon corps, sans jamais m'étouffer. Relevant la tête, les yeux plissés à cause du vent, je put voir un long ventre reptilien, il n'y avait qu'une seule entité à cet aspect, un dragon.

La bête descendait en piquet, m'attirant inévitablement vers le bas... ou le haut. Une fois hors de portée des éclairs, je vis Fort-Céleste défragmentée, chaque morceaux de notre forteresse, éparpillés sur des îlots flottants. C'est comme si une gigantesque explosion avait détruit les montagnes où logeait notre chère foyer.

La bête zigzaguait entre les îlots, sa gueule allongée cherchait quelque chose, un endroit où se poser? Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi cette bête ne me tuais pas, en serrant sa patte il aurait fais de moi un amas de chair en un instant.

Un son m'interpella dans tout se silence, le grognement d'une bête, et le cri d'une femme, ce cri était hargneux, gorgé de rage. Le dragon descendit brusquement vers un des îlots, ma chambre était en ruine sur celui ci, je reconnue la cheminée décapitée, mon lit détruit aux draps déchirés, mon bureau en cendre et j'en passe... au centre de la pièce un énorme loup argenté grognait en direction de Cassandra... Cassandra?!

Avant que je ne puisse me questionner plus que cela, le dragon qui me paraissait des plus imposant, se réduit sous forme humaine, des bras recouverts d'une armure rouge enlaçaient ma taille. Nous nous posions sur l'îlots, observant par dessus mon épaule, je vis le visage d'une femme d'un certain âge, sa chevelure d'argent formait quatre larges cornes recourbées vers le haut sur sa tête le reste des cheveux tombant élégamment en arrière, ses yeux d'un jaune acide fixaient le duel entre mon aimée et la bête sauvage.

Suivant son regard je vis Cassandra me foncer dessus, ses yeux révulsés étaient d'un vert luisant effrayant, son visage déformé par la rage m'effrayée, jamais je n'avais eu peur de ma partenaire, jamais jusqu'à cet instant. Elle ne portait rien, que sa peau nue luisante de sueur, elle tenait une épée et un boulier de mauvaise facture, comme si elle l'avait trouvée sur place dans tout se chaos.

Le loup argenté s'élança sur elle, l'écrasant violemment au sol sous ses pattes hirsutes, je voulais crier, je me débattais entre les bras de cette femme dont je ne connaissais absolument rien. Le loup écarta sa large mâchoire criblée de dents, et je le reconnue sans peine, ce monstre qui m'avais sauvée de la faille... pourquoi s'attaquait-il a mon amante. Je tentais de m'extirper de la poigne de l'inconnue, mais elle me tenait sans le moindre effort contre son plastron de cuir rouge. En d'autres temps j'aurais appréciée me vautrer dans les bras d'une si belle femme, quel que soit son âge, mais là...

*-CASSANDRA!* Arrivais-je enfin à dire, ma voix raisonnant dans se silence mortuaire. Ma partenaire se retourna sous la bête, lui frappant la mâchoire brutalement, je vis de mes yeux quelques dents sauter de la gueule du loup, comment pouvait-elle être aussi forte, le loup faisait bien deux fois son gabarit.

Cassandra s'extirpa de sous la bête légèrement sonnée, sautant en ma direction, je jurerais l'avoir vue brandir sa lame vers mon thorax. L'inconnue derrière moi me tira brusquement en arrière, nous laissant tomber dans le vide, jusqu'à que nous nous écrasions sur l'îlots juste en dessous. Je voyais dans bas Cassandra rugir de colère, hésitante a sauter a son tour, mais notre îlots s'éloignait déjà doucement, je vis d'ici la forme touffu du loup sauter sur le dos de ma moitié, leur duel semblait sans fin.

Lorsque je vis les dents du monstre s'enfoncer dans la chair musculeuse de ma partenaire, un sursaut me réveilla, m'arrachant a se cauchemar sans fin.

*-...ANDRA!*Le coeur battant brusquement dans mon torse, l'angoisse m'étranglant peut à peut, je me réveillais dans ma chambre, sur le tapis où nous nous étions endormies. Cassandra me tenait les bras, comme si je m'étais débattue dans mon sommeil, mon ventre était crispé douloureusement, je me sentis basculer en arrière, chacun de mes muscles se tendant furieusement, j'avais mal, si mal, ma langue se retournait au font de ma gorge, et je sentais déjà ma salive s"accumuler, moussant au coin de mes lèvres. Je faisais une crise tétanique, j'étais consciente, et c'était terrifiant, chaque parties de mon corps était aussi dures que le marbre, je sentis un objet entrer dans ma bouche de force, empêchant ma langue de se rétracter pour ne pas m'étouffer. Cassandra avait enfoncée le manche de sa dague de chasse entre mes dents, essayant de m'éviter le pire.

Elle me souleva malgré mon corps tendu tel un arc bandé, me portant dans les escaliers, je voyais défiler les pierres des murs, quelques torches, je vis l'extérieur encore sujet à la nuit, puis la porte de notre infirmerie s'ouvrir à grand coup de pieds. Une fois allongée, je sentais déjà mes muscles subir les spasmes d'une crise presque terminée. J'entendais Cassandra hurler sur l'herboriste, le stress la rendais indéniablement désagréable.

Les tremblements s'apaisaient peut à peut, les soigneurs et l'herboriste se chargèrent de me calmer, éloignant Cassandra de mon lit pour m'éviter certainement une dose de surexcitation supplémentaire. Je la voyais faire les cent pas, se frottant les cheveux, un des soigneur lui proposa un vêtement de nuit, étant donné la précipitation, nous étions encore nues elle et moi, la nuit nous ayant sauvée la mise...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE SEPT

Le matin même, alors que je sortais d'un lourd sommeil. J'observais l'infirmerie d'un oeil fatigué, avant de tilter.

*-Solas!* Me redressant, j'allais précipitamment vers le lit de mon ami, il était endormit paisiblement, sans voir aucune blessure, je me retournais vers un des herboriste encore présent, l'air interrogateur.

*-Il c'est assoupis il y a plus de deux jours, il se reveille parfois quelques instants, il se nourrit puis retombe dans une sorte, de coma.* Dit-il en s'approchant, prenant la température de Solas.

*-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas était avertis de son état avant?* Demandais-je, une boule au ventre, la colère montait déjà.

*-Il y à beaucoup de blessés, nous ne savions pas qu'il fallait prévenir spécifiquement pour cet elfe.* Dit-il, essayant tant bien que mal de sourire malgré mon regard furibond.

*-Solas est un ami proche, je vous conseille de le sortir de cet état comateux, et vite.* Remuant mes épaules nerveusement, sans un merci ni un aurevoir, je quittais l'infirmerie.

Descendant le petit escalier au devant, je jetais un bref coup d'oeil au alentour, personne ne semblait avoir était mis au courant de ma crise, et en un sens, cela m'arrangeais. Cherchant du regard ma tendre compagne, je fut relativement déçue de la voir avec un groupe de Pentaghast. Des cousins éloignés probablement, ils étais tous réunis à une table extérieure, partageant un petit déjeuner bien trop généreux à mon goût. Cassandra semblait moyennement enchantée, et lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, je la vis se lever, et traverser la cours à grande enjambées.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir après notre nuit, des plus mouvementé. Elle s'arrêta devant moi, ne pénétrant pas mon espace intime, il valait mieux pour elle en vue de mon humeur irritable.

*-Tu savais pour Solas?* Demandais-je d'un ton acide.

*-Non. J'ai appris cette nuit.* Me confit-elle, elle semblait culpabiliser, il y avait de quoi après tout. Plissant mon arrête nasale en une expression colérique, je jetais un bref coup d'oeil à se porc d'Elric Mortimer, qui se pavanait devant sa petite famille, entouré des femmes du groupe, des maîtresses, épouses, filles et cousines, la petite Louisette zigzaguait entre les jupons vulgaires de ses aînées.

*-Il est encore là celui la? Quand est-ce qu'ils s'en vont, je n'ai pas l'envie d'ouvrir une garderie pour gros tas opulents et capricieux.* Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais, mais la frustration grandissait en moi, et Cassandra sembla surprise d'autant d'acidité de ma part.

*-Et bien... je n'en suis pas certaine, mais tant qu'un accord n'est pas sign...* Je la coupais dans son élan, levant ma main pour interrompre.

*-Inutile. Les Pentaghast sont obnubilés par des richesses qui ne m'appartiennes pas personnellement. L'Inquisition est une attraction militaire, pas les caisses rondelettes d'Orlais. Si votre Elric Mortimer savait retenir sa langue au fiel purulent passe encore, mais cette homme autant que ces descendants ne valent pas le quart d'une de nos troupe.* Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, nerveusement.

*-Inquisitrice... je ne doute pas que ma famille soit des plus détestable, mais il est vrai que passer à côté d'une alliance aussi riche en fournitures militaires, comme monétaire, serrait probablement une erreur de notre part.*

*-Pas de favoritisme Pentaghast! *Grondais-je* Ce n'est pas par ce qu'ils sont de votre sang que je plierais. Qu'ils fassent leurs baguages, demain à l'aube je veux qu'ils aient libéraient les appartements. Qu'ils paient ou non une escorte, cela m'importe peut.* Hochant du chef, sans attendre de réponse, je bifurquais vers les escalier montant vers la caserne, décidée, et furieuse.

...

Celà faisait maintenant trois heures que je m'étais enfermée dans les sous-sols de Fort-Céleste, dans la bibliothèque ancienne, je cherchais en vain toutes les informations possibles sur l'Immatériel, les répercutions dans le réel, et tout ce qui s'en approchait. Biensur au préalable, j'étais passée prendre les écrits de Solas sur ses voyages et découvertes, ainsi que les études qu'il avait retranscrit sur les failles. La tête entre les mains, je lisais un énième grimoire poussiéreux, ou les pages manquaient de s'effriter au moindre geste brusque.

Un paragraphe parlait brièvement des prémonitions, les effets d'angoisse au réveil était similaires, mais il était bien écrits que l'Immatériel montrait ce que nous connaissions, en grande partie. Alors comment avais-je put imaginer cette femme aux attraits draconique. Fronçant mes arcades, je cherchais dans mon esprit, réfléchissant avec entrain.

Soudain, un éclair traversa mon esprit.

*-Mais biensur!*

Remontant quatre à quatre les escaliers, je courais en direction de la bibliothèque où Dorian et Fiona passaient tout leur temps. Rapidement je trouvais la section historique sur l'Héroïnne de Ferelden, Elienne, une Dalatienne tout comme moi, je connaissais son histoire dans les grandes lignes, ainsi que sa relation avec Lélianna, bien qu'encore j'évitais scrupuleusement de l'aborder avec notre chère Rossignol.

Prenant un large tas de scriptes, je cherchais partout la description de cette femme, une sorcière vivant dans des marais... bon sang, je regrettais de ne pas m'y connaître plus que ça historiquement. Ayant eu une éducation purement Dalatienne... Je trouvais enfin la description d'une vieille femme, celle ci ne correspondait pas exactement mais le nom de Flemeth apparus très clairement sous mes yeux. Je lue rapidement les quelques notes sur son sujet, j'avais entendue parler d'elle, jamais vraiment en bien. Écarquillant les yeux, je reconnue le prénom.

*-Flemeth Flemeth...* Me disais-je, tapotant mon menton à la fine ligne sombre tatouée jusqu'au centre de ma lèvre inférieure.

*-Flemeth!* Levant l'index, je cherchais à présent les notes laissées par Hawk, elle l'avait eu l'honneur d'être sauvée par cette sorcière aux allures fort similaires a mon illusion, tournant les pages, je trouvais enfin l'illustration exacte de ma sauveuse. Claquant des doigts, j'entrepris d'emporter le livre avec moi, sous le regard curieux de mon Tevintide préféré, et de Fiona.

Descendant les marches plus vite que de raison, je courais à présent vers les jardin, il fallait que je questionne, la seule personne apte à me répondre.

...

A la table de Morrigan, j'observais la sorcière faire les cents pas, triturant ses fioles de concoctions entre ses mains, elle était agacée, pire encore, énervée, presque autant que moi. J'avais décris mon rêve dans ses moindres détails, et l'apparition de sa mère Flemeth l'avais mise hors d'elle, renversant le bol de lait chaud qu'elle s'était soigneusement préparée avant ma venue.

*-J'aurais due y penser!* Grognait-elle tournant autour de moi, ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'irriter.

*-Vous pensez qu'elle a ... je sais pas, jetée un sort?* Courbant mes arcades, peut certaine de mes intuitions.

*-Oui. Non, non elle ne gagnerait rien à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, si Corypheus prends le pouvoir, elle ne sera pas plus avantagée que nous... bien qu'encore elle sache retourner sa veste.*

*-Un peut comme vous en l'occurrence.* Dis-je, avant de voir le visage de Morrigan se durcir brusquement, j'aurais jurée lire de la peine dans ses yeux. Je soupirais remuant la tête. *C'étais hors de propos, pardonnez moi.*

*-Il n'en faut plus pour me vexer.* Dit-elle, reprenant sa marche, elle cachais mal son jeu, et j'en étais désolée.*Elle vous à protégée, et en même temps, vous à mis face à l'évidence. Une bête effroyable s'attaquant à Cassandra, Cassandra s'attaque à vous et...* Je la coupais naturellement.

*-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle voulait s'attaquer à moi, comme dis... c'était assez flou...*

*-Probablement, mais admettons.* Reprit-elle.* Flemeth vous serrait apparue en rêve, ou se serait-elle immisçait dans l'Immatériel pour vous rejoindre. Les deux cas sont bien différents, l'une n'est qu'un fantasme de votre part, l'autre est une intrusion dans votre esprit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous ne pouviez pas inventer ma mère de toute pièce. Je penche donc pour une intrusion dans votre esprit, un voyage commun dans l'Immatériel, ma mère est suffisamment puissante pour vous rejoindre à l'autre bout de se monde, peut lui importe la distance... ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est... pourquoi?* Relevant ses arcades mauve, me question du regard.

*-Je n'en sais rien, c'est pourquoi je suis ici...* Dis-je presque dépitée.

*-Tout juste!* Me dit-elle roulant des yeux, elle vient se rasseoir devant moi, dégustant une cuillère de miel. *Le loup n'est pas un ennemi, ça c'est une chose certaine, c'est un appel, une prévention, il vous met en garde contre notre chère Pentaghats. Il y aurait-il sujet à conflit, un confit relativement sérieux pour en venir à ça? Entre vous j'entends bien.* Me demanda t-elle, le rouge a mes joues fut la réponse suffisante, elle se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant a toute vitesse. *Quelqu'un ou quelque chose désire vous atteindre à travers Cassandra. J'ai marquée une hypothèse, mais si celle ci se concrétise, nous devrions évacuer Fort-Céleste.* Dit-elle gravement.

*-Comment?* Ayant peur d'avoir mal entendue.

*-Vous m'avez bien compris. Si, et j'espère me tromper. Un démon de la peur se soit infiltrer dans nos murs, visant votre psyché tout personnellement, nous risquons une intrusion de cette bête dans la forteresse, ainsi que votre perte, et celle de centaines d'Hommes... mais ça, je suppose que c'est un détail?* Dit-elle faussement ironique. Je déglutis devant l'implacable efficacité de Morrigan.

*-Il faudrait être certain de ce que nous avançons avant d'enclencher une t-elle démarche...*

*-Sinon j'ai une solution radicale.* Dis-elle jouant de sa cuillère recouverte de miel.

je levais mes yeux vers elle, attendant le verdicts.

*-Ouvrons une brèche vers l'Immatériel, et partons en groupe organisé. Sans Sera je vous en supplie...* Me confit-elle, suçant copieusement sa cuillère sous mon regard livide.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE HUIT

Je tournais en rond dans la salle de conseil, jetant de brefs regards à la table d'état major, agir, attendre, je me devais de choisir au plus vite, sans quoi le danger grandissait de minutes en minutes.

Soupirant, les mains sur les hanches, j'observais le plafond rocheux à quelques mètres au dessus de moi. Mes pensées allaient naturellement vers Cassandra, je me souvenais avec exactitude notre nuit d'avant, catastrophique, et se rêve plongé au coeur de l'immatériel. Le souvenir de Cassandra essayant de m'attaquer était étrange, je revoyais ses traits durcis de colère, ses yeux vert braqués sur moi, comme un chien prêt à mordre sa proie.

Frottant ma nuque nerveusement, je caressais les pions stratégique sur la table, ré-évaluant avec peine notre situation, inutile de nier l'évidence, j'étais incapable de réfléchir, incapable de commander. Mon esprit embrumé par ses horribles cauchemars me pourrissait l'existence, et Cassandra qui avait était si brute avec moi.

Me passant les mains sur le visage, je repensais a notre discussion d'aujourd'hui, je lui avais mal parlée, en publique, allait-elle seulement me le pardonner? Je jetais un regard vers l'horloge, l'heure de passer à table se rapprochait à grands pas. Il me restais un peut de temps... un peut de temps pour la réconforter, la choyer, l'aimer. Sans attendre je sortais de la salle de conseil, filant dans le bureau de Joséphine, j'avais un service a lui demander...

...

J'étais confortablement assise sur une chaise boisée de belle facture, j'attendais dans une petite salle en haut d'une de nos tour fraîchement rénovée. La salle était intime, la table napée de rouge, les bougies était hautes, et l'ambiance était assez chaleureuse. Caressant le rebords de l'assiette, remplie d'un bouillon parfumé aux épices, le reste du plat m'attendais sous une coupelle d'argent. Je ne m'offrais que très rarement de copieux repas, mais ce soir c'était particulier, ce soir je dîner avec une femme particulièrement précieuse a mes yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant quelque peut, il faut dire que Fort-Céleste était une vieille forteresse, et les grincements était inévitables. Je souris sincèrement en voyant arriver ma belle balafrée, elle était, surprise, Joséphine lui avait indiquée le lieu et l'heure, sans lui dire le contenue de la soirée. Je n'étais pas franchement romantique, mais il fallait l'avouer, faire plaisir à Cassandra été mon activité favorite, et je la négligeais que trop souvent. J'avais la chance d'être son élue, je devais conserver ma place, et pour cela je me battrais.

Elle s'avança timidement vers sa chaise, celle-ci naturellement en face de la mienne. La petite fenêtre à notre droite était closes, la lune bien en vue paraffinait se décors digne de ces romans a l'eau de rose dont elle raffolait.

*-Bonsoir Cassi.* Dis-je, mon sourire s'élargit lentement, j'étais plus que ravie de la voir, elle portait son armure habituelle, et je la sentais gêner, triturant le tissus de son pantalon en refermant la porte. *Vous êtes ravissante inutile de nous formaliser, je vous aimes aussi bien en armure que nue... même si ma préférence penche pour le deuxième choix.*

Je vis son regard s'abaisser sur mon nœud bleu au niveau du cou, Joséphine avait insistait pour que je le mette, je me sentais comme, empaquetée, il me chatouillait sous la mâchoire, mais peut m'importe... je voulais plaire, et même si c'était maladroit, je sentais que cela lui faisais plaisir. Elle s'assit, observant le bouillon d'entrée, puis la chandelle et les quelques rideaux pourpres qui nous entouraient.

*-Je n'étais jamais montée jusqu'ici.* Dit-elle finalement, je lui sourit débutant le repas sans attendre l'invitant a me suivre dans ma dégustation.

*-Cet étage est trop petit pour abriter quelqu'un sur le long terme, je pensais en faire un entrepose pour nos parchemins et runes, mais finalement... je suis l'Inquisitrice, je peux bien réserver une salle pour dîner avec celle qui partage ma vie de temps en temps... et puis toujours manger en communauté me fatigue, j'ai besoin d'intimité aussi.* J'essayais au mieux de lui faire comprendre mes besoins.

*-Je suppose que j'en suis honorée.* Elle me souriait maigrement, avant de prendre peut à peut ses aises, je soulevais le dôme d'argent pour dévoiler du druffle épicé, a la garniture mi-fruit mi-légume. Elle tendait son assiette presque aussitôt, c'est qu'elle mangeait comme deux ma Cassi.

Nous mangions en silence depuis quelques minutes. Finalement mon pieds droit se baladait comme par hasard vers les chevilles de ma tendre, remontant pour la caresser du bout du pieds, j'appuyais un peut plus fort voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, et je vis enfin ses deux jolis yeux en amande se relever vers moi.

Elle sourit, presque rougissante, mais j'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour la décoincer...

Repoussant mon assiette de côté, je découvrais le dernier petit dôme, une crème glacée aux arômes de vanille, miel d'Entivane. Je voyais les iris noisette de mon amante pétiller à la vue de t-elles gourmandises. Il était rare que le repas soit plus onctueux que celui de nos hommes, la tambouille était pour tout le monde, de l'écuyer aux invités modestes.

Je servais ma belle humaine, m'amusant de la voir si comblée, elle gardait le silence, appréciant simplement notre moment en intimité. Puis, me viens en tête la propositions et les hypothèses de Morrigan, je devais en parler a Cassandra... même si cela devait gâcher quelques minutes de romantisme, nous avions terminées de toute façon.

Après une longue explication dans le détail, j'attendais son avis. Il ne se fit pas attendre.

*-Il est inutile de préciser, quand cas de voyage dans l'Immatériel vous pourriez ne pas en revenir? Nous. Pour êtres exacte, car je vous interdis formellement de mettre, ne serrais ce qu'un orteil dans l'Immatériel sans moi. Ceci n'est pas discutable vous pouvez dors et déjà me compter dans le groupe.* Cassandra frottais la nappe nerveusement, les paupières basses, les sourcils sévèrement froncés.

J'avais envie de rire, la voir si strict me plaisais beaucoup, d'ailleurs c'est en grande partie pour ça que ses charmes était indéniablement efficaces sur moi. J'adorais son côté assuré et assumé.

*-Je ne compte aller nulle part sans vous mon amour.* Dis-je, la voix plus rauque, posant mon menton tatoué entre mes mains, je lui souriais légèrement, comblée que j'étais.

*-Pour ce qui est des miens, j'ai prévenue mon cousin et sa troupe qu'ils devaient déguerpir du plancher.*

Je sursautais sur ma chaise, plaquant ma main sur mon front, ces maudits Pentaghast m'étaient complètement sortis de l'esprit.

*-Bon sang! Comment-ai je pue les oublier... vous les avez renvoyée?*

*-C'est ce que vous m'avez demandez Tara.*

*-C'était sur le coup de la colère... comment rattraper ça?* Me pinçant la lèvre, je me sentais déstabilisée, mon impulsivité naturellement, faisait de moi un être turbulent, parfois même stupide, je devais l'avouer.

*-A part vous plier aux bons vouloir de mon cousin, je ne vois pas. Encore que, je suis absolument contre vous voir courber l'échine devant un Pentaghast... vous vous courbez déjà souvent sous ma personne... alors...* Elle se mordais la lèvre, dans ses petits moments de coquetterie, Cassandra fantasmais en douce sur nos moments intimes. Le rouge montant jusqu'à la pointes de mes oreilles, je secouais la tête, l'observant avec deux billes à la place des yeux.

*-Cassandra!* Fis-je entre l'amusement et l'offuscation.

Elle rit de bon coeur, faisant non du chef.

*-Excusez moi Inquisitrice. Un moment d'inattention...*

Mon sourire s'élargit, avant que je ne retrouve mon sérieux.

*-Vont-ils partir à l'aube?*

*-Non. Car je ne leur ai rien dis. Je vous connais, je savais que la tension aller baisser, votre mauvaise humeur avec... d'ailleurs, je vous demande pardon pour... vous savez...*Dit-elle, observant la table qui étrangement semblait plus captivante que moi.

J'étais relativement soulagée, les Pentaghast restaient, et ma douce prenait les devants, ce soir, c'était ma chance qui tournait, et en mon sens! Il fallait donc que j'en profite pleinement...

*-Merci Cassandra... pour, votre sollicitude. Et merci encore de me venir en aide, si nous ne partagions pas mes appartements, j'aurais étais seule, probablement six pieds sous terre à présent... quand à ce qui c'est passé, je n'en tiens pas rigueur. J'y suis allais un peur fort moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas être votre souffre douleur, je préfère de loin être votre réconfort.* Me passant la main dans les cheveux, je pensais soudain qu'un petit présent apaiserait la tension entre nous. Et plus encore si je visais juste...

Observant ma main gauche, je regardais avec attention ma chevalière d'or, celle-ci représentant une feuille d'Elfidée Royale ornée d'une tête de grand Hahl sur le disque plat de la bague. Je l'enlevais doucement, mes doigts étais plus fins de par ma nature elfique, j'étais naturellement plus allongée que ma partenaire. Mais son annulaire faisait l'affaire face à mon majeur, et c'est justement se doigts la que je visais. Je me levais, sous le regard curieux de Cassandra. Et viens me mettre à genoux, juste à sa gauche. Je connaissais les pratiques humaines, et cette fois j'en usais pour charmer ma Dame.

Elle ne savais comment réagir, et me sourit nerveusement.

*-Puisque votre famille semble relativement pressée... offrons leur ce qu'ils veulent. Je n'ai rien contre un avenir prometteur avec vous. Et, aussi précoce soit ma demande, je suis une Lavellan, et nous savons toujours ce que nous voulons. Donc... Cassandra... Allegra... Portia, Calogera, Filomena, Pentaghast, fille de Matthias Pentaghast et Dame Tigana Pentaghast, voudriez vous être mon Indis? * Je ne souriais plus, le gorge serrée, je rajoutais d'un ton comique, dans l'espoir d'évacuer le stress. *Je vous demande d'être mienne, en quelque sorte...* Remuant ma chevalière entre mes doigts. Comme je le disais plutôt, j'étais... impulsive...

L'attente du verdict devient vite insoutenable.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapitre délicat, exclusivement pour les grands Rossignols. Une parenthèse amoureuse, que ceux préférant l'aventure, peuvent aisément sauter lors de la lecture. Pour les autres, je souhaite une agréable lecture :))**

CHAPITRE NEUF

Je caressais du bout des doigts l'épiderme mat de ma balafrée, redessinant chaque cicatrices le long de ses cuisses. De retour à mes appartements, Cassandra avait décidée de m'offrir ce qu'aucun autre ne pourrait se venter de lui avoir arraché, allongée sur le dos, les jambes délicatement écartées, ma Nevarranne s'offrait bien volontiers à mes caprices.

La réponse à ma demande d'unions avait était plus que positive, sa main gauche était à présent ornée de ma chevalière, offerte de générations en générations parmi les Lavellan de ma lignée.

D'un comme un accord, Cassandra m'offrait ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, guère de bien matériel, ni de fausses promesses, elle n'avait pas non plus de fortune personnelle, et jamais l'idée ne me serait venue à l'esprit de le lui demander.

Mes hanches était ornées d'une ceinture en cuir pourpre, la lanière était fine, contournant mes reins avec perfection, mon pubis était habillé d'une large et longue tresse de cuir épaisse, imitant grossièrement le sexe masculin. Les couples de Femmes a Val Royeaux était souvent sujet a admiration, le plaisir entre deux personnes de même sexe étant vue comme un trait de caractère fort, ce qui, de mon point de vue était absolument naïf, l'amour ne devrait pas avoir de catégorie, mais l'idéologie d'une Dalatienne n'avait que peut d'impacte sur notre société. Quoi qu'il en soit, je portait l'attrait d'un homme, il y a des choses que je ne pouvais pas prendre sans artifices supplémentaires.

Il avait était facile de me procurer de tels objets, Sera était allait acheter un tripotée d'objets peut orthodoxes aux boutiques plus ou moins coquines de Val Rayeaux, j'étais l'Inquisitrice, elle une éternelle chipie, aussi avait-elle été une couverture parfaite.

Cassandra était docile, plus ou moins pressée, je faisais mon possible pour l'apaiser, la mettre en confiance, elle n'était plus une enfant, mais bien une femme, et l'attente avait due être longue. N'ayant jamais eux d'amants avant moi, la lourde charge qui m'incombait me mettait légèrement la pression. Pourtant, l'euphorie de ma demande en mariage jouait en notre faveur à toutes les deux.

Je glissais habilement un boyaux de druffle stérilisé autour du mandrin tressé, me refusant catégoriquement d'irriter les parois délicates de ma partenaire, aussi propre soit le tressage, il était important de limiter la douleur. Je me sentais à mon aises, je savais ce que je faisais, et je le lui faisais bien comprendre. A trop attendre, je me doutais de l'anxiété grandissante chez ma Nevarranne.

Une fois le mandrin tressé habillé d'un fin filme organique, je reprenais mes caresses le long de ses cuisses, il était grisant d'être à ma place, dompter l'indomptable avait toujours était un défis à mes yeux, du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'étais montais sur le Hahl de mon père à l'âge de cinq ans, la correction avait été sévère, mais j'étais la plus jeune cavalière de mon clan, et cela fut respecté dans l'avenir.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle fois, j'étais devant un défis de taille, biensur cela n'avait rien de combatif, mais l'enjeu était tout aussi important. Je pris finalement le membre tressé de ma main droite, observant les tremblements d'appréhension de ma partenaire, de mon autre main je caressais le contour de son nombril, de légères caresses suffisait habituellement à l'enflammer.

Cassandra fermait les yeux, peut-être par peur, avec un homme cela aurait était certainement plus naturel, et je comprenais sa frustration. Néanmoins, c'était elle qui s'était proposée à m'offrir la fracture de son hymen, hésitante, je posais le bout du tressage au devant de son antre, caressant dans la longueur la fente humide de son sexe.

Les yeux noisette de ma Nevaranne se ré-ouvrirent instinctivement au premières caresses, scrutant nerveusement mon bas ventre, ainsi subtilement habillé. Je lui souris lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, avant d'avancer mon bassin lentement. Son visage se déformait de douleur, sa mâchoire se serrant légèrement à la première insertion.

Lorsque j'eu avancée suffisamment, mon bassin s'emboîta entre ses cuisses, scellant l'offrande qu'elle m'avait accordée. J'attendis quelques instants, me penchant en avant pour enfermer ma partenaire entre mes bras, de ma main droite marquée, je venais caresser en douceur le haut de son buste, avant de laisser mon bassin se mouvoir lentement.

Le ride du lion se marquait fortement entre ses arcades, il était difficile pour moi de la voir souffrir, mais je savais avec certitude qu'elle finirait par apprécier, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me donnait le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre cet enchaînement lent de vas-et-viens.

Il fallut un temps considérable, avant que ses traits ne s'adoucissent enfin. Entrouvrant ses lèvres fines pour laisser échapper une complainte plus qu'agréable à mes oreilles. Mon ventre ondulait contre le sien, javais dévorais le peut d'espace nous séparant, offrant un contact rassurant tout au long du coït. Ses jambes finirent par remonter le long de mes cuisses, encerclant mes reins adroitement, l'ouverture qu'elle m'offrait était plus gourmande, affamée, sans accélérer pour autant, je poursuivais ma gestuelle, lentement, admirant le visage de Cassandra. Elle apprenait un plaisir nouveau, et c'était dans mes bras que le bonheur naissait, je me gratifiais d'avance d'être patiente, le tremblement de mes reins se faisait sentir, et je luttais pour garder contenance, adoptant une attitude pacifiste, bien loin de l'ardeur habituelle dont je faisais généralement preuve.

Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair, juste sous mes côtes, les doux gémissements montaient de quelques octaves, et je comprenais sans mal que Cassandra allait d'un instant à l'autre, m'offrir le fruit de mes labeurs. Agitant un peut plus vite mes reins, je fut satisfaite des cris jouissifs de ma partenaire, pinçant mes lèvres l'une contre l'autres, je sentais à mon tour me ventre s'enflammer.

Arrivait enfin le stade de non-retour, cet instant où chaque coups de reins ne peut-être cessaient, le bassin de Cassandra s'agitait tout autant que le mien, nous dansions l'une contre l'autre, nos corps perlés de sueurs. Le tableau était de loin splendide, je savais pourquoi je l'aimais, quelque soit mes décisions futures, c'était ensembles que nous les prendrions.

J'enlaçais son buste avec tendresse, mes mains glissant contre ses omoplates étroitement enfoncées contre les draps. Notre étreinte était fusionnelle, certains pourraient la décrire comme parfaite. Je serrais les dents, mais en vain, mes cordes vocales était aussi chantantes que les siennes, et en un instant tout bascula. Le feu enivrant de notre ébat arracha un cri a ma douce Nevarranne, son corps cambra brutalement, je fut légèrement bousculée par la contraction musculaire que nous imposait la jouissance commune, enfonçant à mon tour mes ongles dans sa chair halée, ma bouche refermée contre son cou pour étouffer ma voix, j'étais comblée, et c'était visiblement réciproque.

Tremblante de la tête au pieds, je mis un certain temps à desserrer mon étreinte, restant enfoncée entre les cuisses de Cassandra, elle caressait lentement ma nuque et jouait de ses index le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'au creux de mes reins. C'était apaisant, et fort gratifiant, un goût de victoire imprégnait mes chairs. Ainsi dorlotée,je m'assoupie quelques instants dans ses bras, j'avais méritée un peut de repos. Les yeux clos, je la laissais jouer de caresses autant de temps qu'elle le voulait.

Finalement, je me redressais, mon sourire était franc, naturel, celui de Cassandra était en tous points similaire. Je finis néanmoins par me retirer, laissant les quelques perles sanguines couler le long du mandrin tressé. Je retirais la ceinture en douceur, avant de la poser sur la table de chevet, juste sur un mouchoir de soie blanc préalablement préparé. Je me promis de garder ce mouchoir en souvenir, cela n'avait rien de rebutant, bien au contraire, les larmes de sang de Cassandra avait été pour moi la plus belle des offrande.

C'est donc le coeur léger que je m'endormais dans ses bras, savourant encore de longs instants nos caresses amoureuses.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE DIX

Je me sentais ballotter d'avant en arrière, j'étais allongée contre quelque chose de chaud, de l'herbe tiède... non, une toison, j'étais enfouie contre une épaisse fourrure hirsute, je sentais le vent battre à contre sens, comme si, je ne sais comment, je me déplaçais à toute vitesse. Enfin mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'étais contre le dos large de cette bête, semblable à un loup.

Me redressant malgré le galop dans le quel la bête était lancée, je tâchais de décrypter notre entourage.

L'animal me portait sur son dos, il allait aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient. M'agrippant à sa crinière argentée, je nous voyais sauter et bifurquer entre les couloirs de pierre de Fort-Céleste.

Un bruit de fer m'interpella, me retournant brusquement je la vis de nouveau, Cassandra courait derrière nous, elle me semblait plus rapide que la bête que je chevauchais, pire encore, elle me semblait plus grande. Un véritable colosse, deux, peut-être trois mètres, c'était surréaliste, et plus elle s'approchais, plus je la voyais massive, laissant le bout de sa lame battre contre les pierres du couloir en un grincement strident.

Son air animal, endiablé, elle n'avait rien avoir avec la femme avec qui je venais de partager ma nuit. Celle-ci était une bête faite de muscles secs, la rage au corps, chacun de ses gestes était aussi brusques et rapides que celui d'un animal, un démon, me dis-je, m'agrippant férocement au cou du loup, qui déjà se faisait rattraper.

Arrivant dans la cours extérieure de la forteresse, je sentis le loup freiner brusquement. Passant par dessus sa gueule, je tombais à la reverse, roulant dans la terre humide aux lueurs verdâtres. Relevant immédiatement la tête, je pouvais voir le loup être tiré en arrière, Cassandra l'ayant attrapée par la queue, elle l'attirais à elle, essayant de le blesser de sa lame rouillée. Il hurlait, le son d'un hurlement bestial mélangé étroitement avec le cri d'un homme, c'était étrange, mais les traits du loup, son regard, il n'avait rien d'un animal sauvage, il était presque humain.

Me redressant tant bien que mal, je reculais pour m'éloigner, regardant inexorablement la bête se faire attirer dans le couloir. La porte se referma brusquement, et seul le rugissement du loup vient à mes oreilles. Je voulais me battre, je voulais protester, mais la peur me figeait sur place. J'étais seule, dans l'immensité de l'Immatériel. Cassandra elle même était ma principale peur, elle qui en réalité, était la seule personne à pouvoir me rassurer.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut éternellement long, la porte s''ouvra enfin dans un lourd fracas. Cassandra avait du sang de la tête aux cuisses, les éclaboussures rouge sombres maculant sa peau musculeuse, son souffle semblait hardent, une brume verdâtre et putride se dégageant de sa bouche, chacun de ses traits était durs, stricts, sa respiration elle même me semblait inhumaine, grognant d'une voix rauque. Ses yeux vert sans iris semblaient me fixer, en l'espace d'un instant, je vis l'éclat argenté de son bouclier s'approcher, puis le choc.

Elle venait de s'élancer sur moi, le coup me propulsa des mètres en arrière, m'écrasant au sol comme un vulgaire sac de blé, j'entendis mes os craquer, sans en ressentir la douleur, l'illusion était réelle sans l'être. Lorsque je regardais mes mains, elles étais recouvertes d'une armure rouge, me redressant douloureusement, je ne me reconnaissais pas, mon corps, mes vêtements, je n'étais pas moi... je voyais à travers les yeux de Flemeth.

La puissance qui grondait en moi se décupla brusquement, mon adrénaline habituellement stable explosa furieusement dans mon sang, me relevant, la force qui c'était logeait sournoisement dans mon être me donnait suffisamment de puissance pour me rétablir.

Ma vision s'estompa peut à peut, je me jetais vers Cassandra, mes fines mains ornées de fer rouge semblaient contenir une magie destructrice, le choc entre elle et moi me fit me réveiller brusquement.

Mon coeur palpitait à tout rompre, je reprenais mon souffle doucement, fermant les yeux pour me calmer. Il fallait que je garde le contrôle de mes réactions, je ne devais pas me laisser submerger, pas une nouvelle fois.

Au bout d'un temps, mon souffle revient, j'ouvrais lentement les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre, Cassandra dormait profondément à côté de moi, elle était encore nue de la veille, tout comme moi, elle semblait si fragile, cette simple vision suffit à me calmer. Je remontais la couverture sur elle, m'assurant qu'elle ne prenne pas froids, puis je m'assis simplement dans le lit, essayant de me souvenir dans les moindres détails se rêve, et ceux précédents, avaient-ils une logique chronologique?

...

J'attendais devant la couche de Solas depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Soucieuse, enlaçant mes doigts entre ceux de mon fidèle compagnon. Des hématomes à divers endroits était apparues sur son corps, notamment un bleu large ,violacé sur le bas du visage.

Aucun des soigneurs présents ne savaient m'expliquer la venue de ses blessures. Comment elles étaient apparues en plein sommeil. Perturbée, j'avais fais demander à deux gardes de l'Inquisition, de rester au chevet de Solas. Ils affirmèrent les dires des soigneurs, personne n'était rentré, et pourtant, les blessures se multipliées sans relâche.

Le soleil arrivait à son apogée matinale, je vis enfin les paupières de mon ami s'ouvrir, lentement. Il dégluti, et j'emmenais aussitôt un verre d'eau fraîche à ses lèvres. Ma main glissée derrière sa nuque, je l'aidais à boire. Une des herboriste s'empressa de le nourrir, me faisait presque comprendre que je dérangeais.

Je voulais le questionner, savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais encore une fois, se sommeil lourd et implacable s'abattait sur lui.

Frustrée, je quittais les lieux d'un pas pressé. Une balade dans les jardins s'imposait.

...

Morrigan était assise sur un banc des jardins, bouquinant un vieux grimoire de nos anciennes bibliothèque au sous-sol. Je m'approchais, jusqu'à m'asseoir a ses côtés.

*-Vous, vous venez de l'infirmerie.* Me dit-elle, souriant en coin face à mon air accablé. J'hochais du chef, l'estomac noué. *Avez vous réfléchie à mes propositions Inquisitrice?*

*-Oui.* Dis-je, glissant ma tête entre mes mains, je me malaxais la nuque, dans l'espoir de soulager la torpeur qui grimpait le long de mon échine. *Vider Fort-Céleste submergerais les habitants en une panique générale. Je ne peut pas me permettre de laisser le doute dans l'esprits de nos hommes. Quand au voyage dans l'Immatériel, s'assurer d'un allé-retour est peut plausible, nous l'avons fait une foie, le sacrifice fut bien trop grand... * Je secouais ma tête négativement.* Attendre est tout aussi fatidique.*

*-Que proposez-vous?*

*-Trouvons et interrogeons votre mère.*

*-Impossible.* Morrigan se relevait brusquement, marchant devant moi de façon circulaire, son visage c'était brusquement fermé.

*-Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre.* Je me redressais, croisant mes bras sous le regard incrédule, presque amusé de mon interlocutrice.

*-Un ordre? Je suis une alliée pas un sous-fifre.* Me rappelait-elle justement.

*-Je la trouverais avec ou sans vous. Dans mon dernier rêve, je voyais à travers ses yeux, quand bien même cela soit une illusion, un lien c'est créer, je veux en savoir plus, et pour cela, je dois entendre de la bouche de Flemeth. Ce qui se passe dans mon esprit n'est autre que son oeuvre, ou du moins, et t-elle impliquée.* Je restais rigide, le regard fixe vers Morrigan, qui semblait commencer à hésiter.

*-Vous... avez peut-être raison, mais ma mère n'est pas de la première tendresse. Vous pourriez vous mettre inutilement en danger à vouloir la poursuivre.*

*-Je sais. Je comptais sur vous pour m'en protéger.*

Morrigan ouvrit la bouche, et la referma presque aussitôt. Elle semblait surprise, probablement de la confiance que j'avais envers elle, et qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas vue venir.

*-Flemeth est régulièrement en mouvement, sous forme humaine, comme drageonne. Il va être difficile de la trouver... difficile mais pas impossible, si quelqu'un peut suivre ses traces, c'est bien moi.* Elle hochait du chef, les arcades froncées de détermination. *Maintenant Inquisitrice, j'ai besoin de m'isoler, me concentrer, faire appels à mes talents cachés pour percevoir le moindre appel de sa part. Nous partirons au plus vite je vous en fait la promesse.*

Je souriais enfin, m'avançant vers elle, je me jetais presque à son cou, l'étreinte la gênait, je sentais ses muscles se tendres nerveusement, avant qu'elle ne me tapote l'épaule d'un rire narquois. Cela m'importais peut-, elle était mon seul espoir.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE ONZE

Nous avancions avec peine dans les marais boueux des terres sauvages de Korcari depuis déjà cinq longues journées, cela faisait maintenant un peut moins d'un mois que nous étions partis de Fort-Céleste, la famille Pentagasht était restée sur place en tant qu'invitée, et j'eu une pensée compatissante pour Joséphine, qui devait gérer la bonne entente entre l'Inquisition, et les royalistes Nevarran.

Chevauchant mon Bal'Rah, j'étais à la tête du petit groupe, Sera, Morrigan, Iron-Bull, Dorian, et Varric formaient une longue ligne à cheval. Cassandra fermait la boucle, à cheval sur son Hahl appelé Ohtar, ce qui signifiait Guerrier dans ma langue natale, nous l'avions choisie ensembles après une longue nuit blanche à apprendre les thermes elfique, il y a de cela deux nuits, les tours de garde était long, et il fallait bien s'occuper.

Les pattes de ma monture était collantes de terre, certains chemins était absolument inaccessibles, nous avions due faire plusieurs demi-tour, avant que Morrigan ne puisse enfin trouver une nouvelle route à prendre.

La nuit commençait peut à peut à tomber, j'allumais une torche pour la fixer au devant de la selle, mes compagnons m'imitèrent sans attendre, nous devions absolument trouver un endroit propice au repos, jusque là nous n'avions pas put nous arrêter, pris de cours, nous étions forcés de poursuivre notre chemin, sans certitude de pouvoir monter un campement pour ce soir.

En réalité, je redoutais plus que tout l'heure du coucher, je prenais la concoction amère de Morrigan chaque soir, même si la curiosité était bien présente, je ne voulais plus souffrir de délires nocturnes. C'était peut-être lâche, mais j'avais l'occasion de me reposer pendant le voyage, et j'en profitais autant que possible.

...

J'avais entendue bon nombres de légendes au sujet de Flemeth, notamment le fait qu'elle est engendrée une tripoté d'immondices avec les Chasinds pour se venger d'une histoire de coeur, toutes des filles selon les rumeurs. Lorsque je regardais Morrigan, je doutais fortement de la légende, elle avait tout pour plaire, bien qu'encore elle se montre parfois trop acide, elle était plus désirable que rebutante. Sortie de mes songes, j'apercevais enfin une petite clairière.

Le terrain plat en vue, j'accélérais la cadence. En s'engouffrant dans la prairie, je voyais d'ici la silhouette d'une demeure, celle-ci tortueuse, en hauteur d'un arbre massif imposant de sa superbe. La petite bicoque était assez modeste, le toit recouvert de mousse végétale, un habitat étroit cela va s'en dire. Je me retournais pour croiser le regards fauve de Morrigan, elle me semblait tendue, je lisais quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ses yeux, de la peur. J'étais donc certaine d'être arrivée à bon port. Descendant de ma monture, le derrière endolorie d'une chevauchée laborieuse, je m'étirais sous le regard incrédule de mes compagnons.

Sera ne semblait pas vouloir descendre de son cheval, et Varric s'agrippait à elle confirmant ce que je pensais, tout le monde avait une peur bleu de mettre pieds à terre.

*-C'est quand vous voulez...* Dis-je finalement, plus agacée qu'autre chose. Cassandra arrivait enfin, son pantalon boueux, ainsi que son hahl recouvert de terre humide, je comprenais sans peine qu'elle était tombée, et en vue de son regard courroucé, c'était récent. Je me retient de rire, aidant Varric a descendre, et forcer Sera a suivre le rythme, non s'en l'entendre rechigner.

Dorian et Iron-Bull allèrent immédiatement monter le campement, ils était vaillants et ne posaient que peut de questions, Varric et Sera les aidèrent sans attendre. Ne restait plus que moi, Morrigan et Cassandra devant l'escalier en colimaçon, fait de planches en chênes, nous menant au devant de la demeure.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Morrigan s'arrêta.

*-Je ne suis pas certaine...* Elle recula, se cognant à moi dans un sursaut, je la vis se retourner, pénétrer son espace intime était quelque chose d'agaçant pour elle.

*-ça va aller. Je penses qu'il serrait préférable qu'elle vous voit en premier, ça nous éviterais peut-être de recevoir les foudres d'une sorcière agacée de recevoir de la visite imprévue.* Dis-je, essayant de lui sourire, mais j'étais tout aussi tendue qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

Inspirant profondément, Morrigan mis un temps considérable à frapper sur le bois de la porte. Personne ne répondit, hésitante, elle empoigna finalement la poignet de porte, et entra.

...

L'intérieur de la chaumière était véritablement chaleureux, les murs arrondies de la maisonnette offraient une forme coconeuse, comme un nid douillet. Il y avait toutes sortes de plantes suspendues au plafond, quelques herbes séchées a l'unique fenêtre arrondie non loin de la cheminée. Je regardais d'un oeil curieux les poupées et jouets de bois entassés sur les étagères, la vaisselle était en bois, tout était relativement modeste, et c'est le genre de bicoque que j'appréciais.

Mais pas l'ombre d'une vie. Le feu était pourtant haut dans la cheminée, la table comportait une écuelle aux bouillon encore chaud, l'odeur me fis gargouiller, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une trentaines d'heures que je n'avais rien avalée.

*-Elle était ici.* Dit Morrigan, celle-ci cherchait dans la bicoque le moindre indice de présence, mais l'évidence était là, nous étions seules.

Un fracas nous interpella, cela venait de l'extérieur, Cassandra se précipita au dehors, suivit de Morrigan et moi même.

...

Dorian, Iron-Bull, Sera et Varric étaient à quelques mètres du sol, flottant dans une sphère rougeâtre, aux lueurs menaçantes. Cassandra dégaina son arme sans attendre, ainsi que son bouclier, les deux objets lui fut arrachaient de force, virevoltant dans le vide jusqu'à s'écraser au sol, juste à côté des armes de nos coéquipiers.

Je cherchais du regard d'où venait la source magique, et ne fut cas moitié surprise de voir onduler la silhouette de Flemeth, juste sous la sphère où mes amis étaient emprisonnés. Elle s'avançait vers nous, relevant sa tête cornue pour observer de ses yeux fauve Cassandra, moi, puis Morrigan. Je jurerais à l'instant avoir lue une certaine surprise lorsque son regard se posa sur sa fille, avant de reprendre un air hautain, impérieux, plutôt désagréable de mon point de vue.

*-De la visite, et pas des moindre.*Dit-elle, montant lentement les marches de cet escalier miteux, aux planches grinçantes, chaque pas plus proche de nous me tordait le ventre, je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais dire, ni comment j'allais mi prendre. Reculant instinctivement, je sentais mes talons s'approcher du vide, et je commençais sérieusement à me demander pourquoi j'avais proposée un tel périple.

Flemeth arriva inévitablement à notre hauteur, juste devant le paillasson modeste de sa bicoque, elle claqua des doigts, et j'entendis d'ici mes amis tomber lamentablement au sol, les uns sur les autres. Je tant un bref coup d'oeil sur mon équipe, je voyais d'ici les chaussures de Varric sous un amas de Qunari, Elfe et Homme... cocasse, me disais-je.

*-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de si tôt ma fille. Mais je suppose cas présent, je suis quelque peut forcée de vous accepter à ma table.* Elle baissa les yeux, observant Sera et Varric s'extirper d'Iron-Bull entassé sur Dorian. *Quand à eux ils restent dehors, un semi-homme à ma table fait mauvais genre, un garçonnet aux penchants douteux, un Qunari de confiance moindre, et une Elfe au comportement grossier, j'en aurais déjà assez avec ma fille, l'Inquisitrice et cette qui se prétend Chercheuse de Vérité.* Flemeth se tournait vers sa porte, la ré-ouvrant sans même la toucher, elle ne nous accorda pas un regard, instinctivement nous la suivions, j'échangeais un regard avec Cassandra, le genre d'œillade réconfortante avant la tempête.

...

Il était étrange de voir de mes yeux, l'illustre légende nous servir un simple pot au feu, serte l'odeur était succulente, mais je voyais Flemeth... disons, moins commune.

*-Ma fille, ton entourage est toujours aussi varié, mis à part les quelques boiteux pitoyables à l'extérieur, je suis curieuse de voir à ma table l'Inquisitrice en personne, et son amante fraîchement conquise.* Elle ricana entre ses dents, savourant une bouchée de pot au feu. *Je suppose que vous ne venez pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles naturellement.* Dressant ses arcades fines, elle jetait un regard bref a sa fille, Morrigan était bien plus silencieuse que la normale, mangeant sa gamelle sans broncher.

Cassandra était tendue, prête à mordre au moindre dérapage, quand à moi, je m'empiffrais honteusement, n'ayant aucun remord à savoir mon équipe à l'extérieur sans avoir la chance de goûter à cette merveille de pot au feu.

*-Au moins l'une d'entre vous sait rendre justice à mes talents culinaires.* Dit-elle, m'observant, mes joues étaient remplies à craquer, une goutte de bouillon coulant le long de mon menton, je sentais les regards se poser sur moi, et j'avala précipitamment mes aliments en bouche, retrouvant un peut de contenance en toussant derrière ma main.

*-C'est délicieux Madame.* Dis-je, j'étais en présence de Flémeth, et la seule chose que je trouvais à faire, était de me bâfrer...

*-Vous mangez pour deux, attendriez-vous un petit?* Me dit-elle, scrutant sournoisement la boutonnière de mon veston, j'hochais négativement du chef.

*-Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis avec Cassandra, la logique voudrait que je ne puisse tomber enceinte.*

*-Dans le cas ou vous serriez fidèle oui.* Dit-elle, observant avec amusement le visage de ma compagne se décomposer. Cassandra me jeta un regard incrédule et ne put s'empêcher de me question ouvertement.

*-Pourquoi cette insinuation Tara?* Demande t-elle, un poils agressive. Je regardais à tour de rôle Morrigan et Flemeth, les deux sorcières avaient adopter un leger amusement dans leur regards.

*-Tu sais très bien que je te suis dévouée allons...* Fronçant les arcades, j'étais vexée, pire encore ma partenaire ne me faisais pas confiance. Je croisais mes bras, m'adossant à ma chaise l'air boudeuse.

*-Votre chien de garde semble joueuse, il suffit de lui tendre une perche pour qu'elle la mordre et y tire dessus de toutes ses forces.* Dit Flemeth, tout en accusant sans mal le regard irrité de ma compagne. Cassandra finit par hausser l'épaule, reprenant sa dégustation.

Un silence s'installa, Flemeth savourait nos airs bougons, quand enfin Morigan sue décrocher ses mâchoires pour dire deux mots.

*-Nous sommes ici pour le cas de notre Inquisitrice. Dans ses rêves, tu étais présente et...* Coupée par sa mère.

*-Je sais tout ça, inutile de rentrer dans les détails, ce n'est pas comme si, depuis un mois tout au plus, chaque nuit je devais me battre seule contre la stupidité grandissante de votre Grâce.* Flemeth balayait de sa main droite son coin de table, mais ses traits d'un calme imperturbable juraient avec son comportement global. Je me rembrunis à mon appellation, enfonçant ma tête entre mes épaules.

*-Mère?* Morrigan courbait ses sourcils d'interrogation, quand à Cassandra, ses poings était durement fermés sous la table, elle devait certainement lutter pour ne pas tout casser.

*-Je vois que mon enseignement patauge...* Elle jeta un bref regard à sa fille, Flemeth semblait légèrement agacée, avant de reprendre. *Votre chère, et si précieuse Inquisitrice, non contente d'être une mage d'exception, se voit dans l'incapacité totale d'user de ses dons sans en affecter l'Immatériel. Vous-êtes bien trop émotive, Lavellan, votre empathie vous perdra.* Reprenant un bouchée, elle m'observait, et je me sentais soudain le centre de ses attentions, j'en fut stupidement gratifiée, mon coeur elfique palpitant à tout rompre. Enfin, lorsque le rouge à mes joues se dissipait peut à peut, sous le regard jaloux de ma compagne, et amusé de Morrigan, j'arrivais enfin à lui répondre, les yeux dans le décolletée pour éviter le malaise de son regards acide... bien mal m'en fasse...

*-Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre... Selon vous, tout ce qui m'arrive n'est que le fruit de mes actes erronés?* Demandais-je, la voix plus aiguë que la normale.

*-C'est pourtant d'un simple navrant!* S'exclama t-elle, presque impatiente. * Votre amour inconditionnel pour cette humaine, rend aveugle tous vos faits et gestes, avec un minimum de jugeote, vous cesseriez cette relation nauséabonde pour l'Inquisition. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont Inquisitrice, à trop prêcher le désir, celui-ci vient à vous, sous toutes formes qu'il soit. L'esprit qui jadis fut aimé, ne peut accepter cette nouvelle attirance, à présent il se bat pour vous reconquérir, sous la forme la plus adaptée qui soit, les traits de votre amante.* Expliqua t-elle, mon regard s'illuminait doucement, réunissant les fragments de mes songes, je commençais à comprendre.

*-Naëllin...* Dis-je à mi-mot. Flemeth élargit un sourire, hochant en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant, comme pour me réconforter dans ma compréhension.

*-Naëllin?* Me questionna Cassandra, guère certaine d'avoir compris.

*-Il était mon fiancé, il y à de cela quelques années déjà. Mon...* J'hésitais à poursuivre, mais le regard de Cassandra supplicatif, désireux d'en apprendre plus me poussa à agir.* Et bien. Mon clan devait évoluer en son sein, il était impossible pour nous de nous mélanger à la population du coin, sans en affecter notre lignée. Mon père me choisit donc un époux à l'âge de huit ans, Naëllin Damatiel Lavellan. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans de plus que moi à l'époque, il m'appris à chasser, à chevaucher correctement, et surtout à décupler mes dons en la magie, notre Archiviste veillait à ce que nous nous entendions bien pendant notre apprentissage. Naturellement je finis par m'attacher, et nous nous sommes mariés à mes seize saisons.* Je malaxais ma nuque, sentant le poids de la trahison sur mes épaules, lorsque je relevais mes yeux, je voyais Cassandra se décomposer en milles morceaux.

*-Poursuivez.* Me proposa Flemeth, très calme, alors qu'elle nous servait un thé chaud, aux senteurs aromatiques de grâces sylvestres.

*-Cela faisait deux ans jours pour jours que nous étions ensembles, Naëllin avait était un époux attentionné, aimant, jamais il ne m'avait déçue par un comportement nocif, agressif, ou menteur. Notre relation n'avait rien de maladroite, bien au contraire, tout était correctement orchestré, de notre première nuit à la dernière, ce jours là Naëllin s'était éloigné du campement pour accompagner les chasseurs, me sachant enceinte, Naëllin pris plus de risques quand temps normal, franchissant les limites de notre territoire habituel, il était partie voler quelques aliments dans une épicerie, volailles, fruits, légumes, tout ce que les caprices d'une femme enceinte désiraient.* J'haussais mon épaule, poursuivant d'un ton plus défaitiste. *Nous l'avons retrouvé attaché à un arbre, le corps criblé de coups et de plaies faites à la dague, une pomme enfoncé dans la gorge avec un message grossier à notre égard.* Je triturais le bois de la table, retenant ma rancœur du mieux que possible. *Une réprimande aurait largement suffit, si Naëllin n'avait pas eu le malheur d'être différent, d'être un Dalatien...* Je secouais la tête, dépitée, et sentie la main de Cassandra se refermer sur mon épaule, essayant de me rassurer, je m'attendais à des reproches, ils viendrons plus tard certainement...

*-Donc.* Repris Morrigan.* Si je comprends bien, l'esprit de Naëllin dans l'Immatériel se refuse à céder sa place si facilement, qui à torturer son épouse?*

*-Ancienne épouse.* Se sentie de rajuster Cassandra, sous le regard amusé de Flemeth.

*-Ancienne oui..., peut-importe. Il ne doit même pas se rendre contre du mal qu'il vous fait, désireux d'exprimer encore son amour vivace... cela explique que Cassandra dans vos songes, soit si agressive, il veut nuire a son image, probablement vous en éloigner, il la perçois nocive. Ce qui, sur le plan affectif, me semble tout à fait cohérent.*

*-Et... le loup?* Demandais-je, évitant soigneusement le regard de ma partenaire.

*-Je dirais un ami fidèle, cependant, sur cette voie Inquisitrice, je ne peux vous guider, il y a des choses qui se dévoile qu'en d'autre temps, sachez garder patiente, acceptez seulement l'aide de ceux qui sont encore aptes à vous tendre la main.* Elle hocha à ses dires, avant d'ajouter.*Il est temps pour vous de déguerpir de ma modeste demeure, je serrais là pour vous rattraper lors de vos chutes inexorables dans vos songes, il faut parfois tendre l'oreilles malgré la douleur d'un passé idyllique refaisant surface au moindres perturbations sentimentales, écoutez ce que votre ami veut vous dire, et agissez en tant que tel.* Elle se releva sans accorder plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Je regardais Cassandra puis Morrigan, celle-ci semblait déçue, peut-être s'attendait-elle à un élan d'affection de la part de son aînée. En vain, nous nous relevions, quittant la table.

*-Merci.* Dis-je en me retournant, avant de passer le seuil de la porte, suivit de Cassandra.

Morrigan allait sortir à son tour, mais la voix de Flemeth l'interpella, celle-ci semblait s'être adoucie, du moins, c'est ce que je crue entendre.

*-Toi tu reste ici cette nuit.* Lui-dit elle simplement, Morrigan hésita un instant, avant de nous sourire, et de refermer la porte derrière nous.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE DOUZE

De retour à Fort-Céleste, notre voyage avait était des plus turbulent, entre les Hurlocks, les bêtes sauvages, et les Hommes barbares, j'avais les jambes en compote et le cerveau complètement endolorit. J'avais eu bons nombre de songes, tous aussi sanglants les uns que les autres, la fausse Cassandra finissait toujours par me rattraper, me blessant de toutes les façons possibles. Felmeth m'éloignait le plus souvent du danger, mais l'inévitable arrivait régulièrement. Il m'avait été impossible de trouver Naëllin dans toute cette discorde, aussi, je m'épuisais à vue d'oeil jour après jours, ne trouvant pas de repos convenable.

L'entrevue avec la mère de Morrigan avait été constructif mais trop bref à mon goût, je me languissais de la connaître, et au petit matin déjà, elle avait disparue. Morrigan nous avait simplement rejoins au petit matin, sans dire mot.

Les derniers jours de voyage avaient étés des plus calmes, nous ne reparlions pas des révélations de Flemeth à propos de mon passé, par pudeur, par gêne... mais nous savions, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Nous arrivions sur nos terres, et je reprenais chaque soir la concoction de Morrigan depuis quelques jours, pour récupérer un peut avant notre arrivée à Fort-Céleste. Nous franchissions enfin le pont-levis de la forteresse, accueillis à bras ouverts par un regroupement de soldats et d'invités curieux.

Une fois nos bêtes aux écuries de Bennet, je me dirigeais vers la salle de conseil, désireuse de connaître les avancements lors de mon absence. Je restais devant la table d'Etat-major en compagnie de mes fidèles conseillers toute la matinée. Lorsque midi sonna enfin, j'allais aux jardins pour chercher Morrigan, elle était assise sur son banc habituel, triturant un vieux grimoire donc elle lisait les écrits avec avidité.

*-Morrigan?!* L'interpellais-je, souriant légèrement en voyant son minois joli se relever vers moi, l'air interrogatif.

*-Inquisitrice.*

*-Toujours le nez dans de vieux écrits, vous allez finir scribe à la longue.*

*-Un métier comme un autre.*

*-Morrigan...* Dis-je, assurément dépitée plus qu'amusée.

*-Que vouliez-vous?*

*-Un remède, pour Solas. Il a perdue du poids, il a mauvaise mine, et dors toujours autant. Le rapport de Joséphine a son sujet est des plus préoccupant.* Je m'assis à sa gauche, jetant un bref regard sur son livre, sujet à incantation diverses.

*-Je ne peux rien pour Solas.*

Je relevais mes yeux vers elle, un air incomprehenssif se déssinant sur mon visage.

*-Et pourquoi ça?*

*-Son état est volontaire, c'est lui qui refuse de s'éveiller. Ma mère fut catégorique à son sujet, Solas ne se réveillera que lorsque vous aurez mis la main sur votre Naëllin. Pas avant votre Grâce.* Dit-elle, son ton était indéniablement détaché, elle ne portait pas Solas dans son coeur, mais tout de même.

*-Votre mère et omniprésente c'est le cas de le dire... Je suppose que réitérer l'expérience est notre seule solution, dormir à poings fermés.* Je me frottais le front, dépitée. *Je n'y arrive pas, à chaque fois que je m'enfuie pour trouver l'esprit de mon ancien amant, Cassandra me tombe sur la couenne inévitablement.*

*-Essayez autre chose.*Me conseilla t-elle sans le moindre effort de réflexion.

*-Je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour entendre ça. J'ai même tentée de dormir la tête en bas pour voir si l'impacte physique avait une quelconque importance sur mes rêves, mis à part la tête rouge pivoine et un mal de crâne affolant, rien de rien...*

*-Ce que je veux dire.* Ajouta t-elle amusée. *C'est qu'il faudrait essayer autre chose dans vos songes. Si la fuite ou la poursuite ne fonctionne pas... lancez-vous tête baissée, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous en empêcher après tout? Cassandra? Certainement pas, dite vous que quand vous, vous êtes à cauchemarder, votre douce passe une nuit paisible à vos côtés.*

*-Si elle pouvait m'aider elle le ferrait!* Dis-je plus vite que de raison, légèrement vexée.

*-Mais ce n'est pas le cas.* Morrigan soupira, souriant compatissante. *Ont vous fait confiance, ce n'est pas un combat en solitaire, chacun d'entre nous vous attends à votre réveil, moi comprise.*

Je trouvais là tout le confort dont javais eu besoin. Quittant les jardins l'esprit serein, je rencontrais Joséphine qui m'attendait visiblement au pieds de la porte menant au double couloir avant le Grand Hall.

*-Joséphine?* Demandais-je, la voyant triturer le haut de son calepin d'agacement, ses jolies arcades mâts étaient toutes deux froncées et je sentais d'ici son agacement. Écartant le bras, je l'invitais en silence à une balade côte à côte, chose qu'elle sembla apprécier. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent légèrement, son souffle me semblait irrégulier, notre chère Antivane était des plus excédée.

*-Je sais que vous venez d'arriver Inquisitrice. Mais, la famille royale Nevarranne reste un sujet encore sans conclusion. Cela va faire quelques semaines qu'ils logent ici à Fort-Céleste, et ils sont pour le moins exigeants, en tous points, balades à cheval, banquets à foison, bals... des activités dont l'Inquisition ne peux pas se permettre le financement à long terme. Les soldats commencent à voir se défouloir de Noblesse, d'un très mauvais oeil, et je dois vous dire sans détour, que je craint pour la vie des Pentaghast présents dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. Se... comment dirais-je... favoritisme envers leur rands est sujet à conflits, j'ai comptais dix-neuf bagarres en taverne, entre les petits cousins Pentaghast et les gens de Fort-Céleste. Si je vous disais qu'Harding elle même était dans le lot, me croiriez vous Inquisitrice?*

Je la regardais d'un air soucieux, avant que mes arcades tatouées ne se dressent au plus haut.

*-Notre Harding? Simple, efficace et rapide sans jamais une accroche dans ses rapports?*

*-Elle même Inquisitrice.*

*-Erf... je vois, je craigniez une t-elle situation en mon absence, et elle est tout à fait louable. Faire attendre Ser Elric Mortimer ne joue pas en notre faveur, je vais certainement prendre un sacré savon... un peut plus et je vous demanderais de me tenir la main pendant le conflit.* Je lui sourit et fut méchamment satisfaite de la voir rougir.

...

De retour dans mes appartements, Cassandra m'accueillie plus que chaleureusement. Nous nous embrassions lentement, mon derrière Elfique soigneusement posé contre mon bureau, les bras solides de ma Nevarranne enlaçaient jalousement ma taille, me forçant sournoisement à rester emprisonnée dans son étreinte.

Depuis notre unions officielle, Cassandra se montrait bien plus douce au quotidien, bien qu'encore notre relation au grand jour l'agaçait, en intimité elle se montrait particulièrement délicate. Nous restions là sans parler, échangeant simplement notre élan d'affection, mes bras s'enroulant mollement autour de sa nuque, je chatouillais parfois sa tignasse ébène, caressant du bout des doigts la natte fine autour de son crâne.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, avant d'enttendre la porte être frappée par trois fois. Nous séparions nos lèvres, un air dépité traversa nos regards, complices que nous étions, ni moi ni elle ne voulions arrêter notre élan de tendresse. Deux mois de voyage vers Korcaric et enfin Fort-Céleste, c'était une très longue période d'abstinence pour les nouvelles fiancées que nous étions, et la frustration c'était faite sentir un bon nombre de fois lors de notre trajets.

La porte fut frappée de nouveau, plus durement cette fois, nous arrachant à notre instant de plénitude.

*-J'y vais.* Me dit Cassandra, son air était agacé, et je m'amusais de son désir grandissant qu'elle tâchait de voiler avec élégance. Je la regardais s'éloigner, et je me surpris à sentir de petits papillons chatouiller mon ventre, amoureuse comme aux premiers instants, je me sentie affreusement fragilisée, elle me rendait folle...

La vision d'Elric Mortimer dans mes appartements castra ma libido radicalement, je n'étais pas prête, à peine rentrée à Fort-Céleste, je devais endosser mon rôle d'Inquisitrice depuis la première seconde entre ses murs de pierres.

*-Inquisitrice! Cela va faire deux mois, si ce n'est plus, que moi et mes cadets nous restons ici sur se bloc de glace, frigorifiés que nous sommes! Avez-vous donc perdue le peut de bon sens qu'il vous restez? Partir sur un coup de tête, sans prendre, ne serrais ce qu'un instant pour nous prévenir de votre départ! Sachez jeune fille, que cette histoire ferra du remue-ménage à la cours Nevarranne, et plus encore à Val Rayeaux!* Cracha Elric Mortimer avant même d'être arrivé au niveau de mon somptueux tapis.* Comble, comble de tout!* Cria t-il attrapant le poignet de Cassandra qu'il tira brusquement en avant. J'eu le reflex de me détacher de mon bureau, voir ma partenaire ainsi traitée m'agaçait au plus au point, j'avançais vers Elric, les traits de mon visage retrouvant ma dureté militaire habituelle.

*-Comment-osez vous! Lâchez la gros porc! Ou je fais de vous et votre pitoyable lignée des otages de luxe! Je pourrais aisément renverser un pays aussi petit que le Neverra, vous parliez du prix de ma tête il me semble? Combien vaut celle de votre petite famille, à votre avis Elric? * Mes lèvres se retroussaient en une expression rageuse, si il y avait quelque chose à ne pas faire, c'était poser sa main sur celle qui était mienne, une promise de Levallan ne s'effleure que sous sa permission, c'était exagéré, mais stricte, et je savais l'être selon la situation.

Elric Mortimer sembla hésiter un instant, relâchant mollement la main de Cassandra, qui s'extirpa sans attendre, non sans me regarder avec de larges billes a la place des yeux.

*-Inquisitrice.* Reprit Elric Mortimer les yeux hagards.* Vous ne pouvez vous fiancer comme ça à un Pentaghast, qu'elle soit une femme, passe encore, mais que vous le fassiez sans la moindre permission de notre part, pire encore, de façon si peut formelle, une bague Dalatienne... auriez vous perdue la tête? Un peut plus et vous épouseriez l'une des notre dans un de vos patelin miteux nomade... hors de question!* Je reçut sur mon veston bleu azur quelques postillons de mon adversaire, si j'étais simplement échauffais, là, je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer.

*-Encore un mot de travers envers les miens Elric.* Dis-je, relevant mon index dans sa direction. *Et je fais de vous un amas de chair graisseux étalé sur les murs de ma chambre. Encore, ne serrais-ce qu'une allusion aux Dalatiens et notre façon de vivre pour survivre, et la légendaire clémence de l'Inquisitrice, ne serra qu'un futile souvenir d'un mythe inventé de toute pièce, me suis-je bien faite comprendre?* Je serrais les dents, malgré ma stature frêle, j'arrivais généralement à intimider, et cela semblait fonctionner encore une fois.

Elric Mortimer jeta un regard soucieux vers Cassandra, celle-ci relevant le nez hautaine, profitant probablement de voir l'un des sien se faire claquer le bec.

*-D'ailleurs j'y penses Cassandra. Une unions Dalatienne, avant une unions Névarranne aurait-était pour moi plus qu'appréciable.* Je croisais les bras, ignorant sans mal Elric Mortimer.

*-J'en serrais honorée votre Grâce.* Me dit-elle, non sans sourire sous le regard hébété de son aîné.

*-L'affaire est donc conclue. Biensur le câdre personnel n'entrave pas notre accords politique Ser Elric Mortimer. Vous-êtes notre invité, et j'espère que votre long séjour ici se passera encore à merveille.* Je me retournais, allant m'asseoir confortablement à mon bureau. Cassandra lui passa devant, me rejoignant pour m'aider à ranger les quelques dossiers sur ma table.

Elric ne sue que dire, tournant les talons pour repartir comme il était venu.

Je relevais mon regards vers Cassandra, souriant en coin.

*-Il se calmera. Et, quand bien même il fasse scandale, cela se tassera avec le temps. Tout le monde ou presque, voit notre couple comme un bon accord politique et militaire. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire Cassandra, et vous avez le respect de nos Hommes, ainsi qu'une attitude plus que convenable aux réceptions d'Orlaïs. Elric Mortimer n'a que peut d'alliés dans cette affaire de mariage, tant que l'Inquisition est à son apogée, la venue d'une unions n'est qu'un vent d'espoir dans tout ce chaos.*

*-A vous écouter, notre mariage est presque stratège.* Dit-elle, faussement vexée, se baissant pour enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque, baisant mon crâne, juste sous ma tignasse joliment coiffée de côté. C'est que... se matin là, c'était Joséphine qui m'avait préparée avant la réunions des conseillers.

*-Stratège? Hahan...* Hochant du chef merdeusement, avant de lui voler un premier baiser. *Alors, si nous pouvions passer à la bataille immédiatement, que je puisse vous exposer ô combien mon stratège affectif peut se montrer crapuleux?* Jouant de mes arcades en jetant un regard coquin vers notre couche.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE TREIZE

Cassandra était avec Cullen à cette heure, je me savais seule pour quelques heures. Des heures devant moi qui m'allaient être très précieuses. Observant le levé du soleil à travers les vitraux de mes appartements, je songeais à une stratégie, la veille au soir, j'étais allée demander une potion suffisamment puissante pour me garder en sommeil quelques heures, un sommeil forcé. Vivienne avait était des plus efficace pour d'habitude. Je tenais la fiole entre mes doigts frêles, hésitant, le liquide mauve ne m'inspirait pas plus que ça, la confiance en mon alliée elle par contre...

J'avalais le contenue d'un trait, posant la fiole vide sur la table de chevet, avant de me rallonger convenablement, attendant les effets de cette mixture peut rassurante.

...

Ré-ouvrant les yeux, j'étais assise sur le trône draconique de Fort-Céleste, les torches étaient hautes et les chandelles nombreuses, c'était un soir de fête, Nobles gens de tout Thédas présents dans le Grand-Hall.

Vêtements et broderies de hautes fortunes, chacun étaient des plus présentables. En observant mes atouts, je me voyais fort richement vêtue à mon tour, une combinaison fine et masculine, d'un blanc immaculé aux dorures élégantes d'un art Dalatien fort délicat. Je souriais, j'étais heureuse. Joséphine, ou du moins, un semblant de Joséphine venait m'apporter mon masque de bal, je le posais sur ma tête, celui-ci recouvrant le haut de mon visage, il mettait en valeur mes lèvres d'un rouge sombres à faire pâlir les plus belles pucelles d'Orlaïs.

M'offrant sa révérence, Cullen m'invita à danser, chose surprenante le connaissant, mais qu'importe, je le savais épris de moi et cela m'amusais dans le fond de le voir rosir aux moindre de mes flatteries.

Nos mains se frôlaient à peine, chaque mouvement en accords parfait, nous étions de loin, le duo le plus habile de la cour de Fort-Céleste. Changeant régulièrement de cavaliers, je me délectais de voir les visages de mes convives défiler devant moi, tous plus envieux à danser avec l'Inquisitrice. Virevoltant entre ses hommes d'hautes lignées, j'imposais de ma prestance, ignorant ses Dames, qui se devaient de rester à leurs places. Qu'ils soit mariés ou esclaves de leurs maîtresses, les hommes de noblesse m'offraient tour à tour leur étreintes dansantes, sans jamais s'épuiser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive enfin...

T'elle une rose noire parmi les convives, Cassandra portait un masque sombre aux dorures Nevarrannes extravagantes de la plus belle finesse, un plumage ébène remontant dangereusement sur le côté de sa tête, une ficelle d'or entremêlée dans sa fine natte. La parure qu'elle portait était d'un onyx parfaitement taillé, coulant dans un décolleté provoquant, ses épaules étaient à nues dévoilant quelques délicieuses balafres, son corset était étroit, forçant ses formes féminines à resurgir pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Lorsque sa main gantée de velours sombre se tendit vers moi, je ne pue qu'accepter une danse, ignorant sans mal la flopée de Noblesse nous entourant.

Emportée par la douceur de mon invitée, je suivais ses pas avec souplesse, mes jambes frôlant les replis délicats de son vêtement. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec mon amusement précédent, tout était dans la séduction, le regard en amande de ma complice me torturait à chaque instant, l'envie de baiser ses lèvres sournoisement recouvertes de rouge me mettaient mal à l'aise. Comment était t-il possible d'être aussi séduisante, sans jamais frôler le vulgaire. Cette femme était indéniablement à mon goût, et il m'étais impossible de quitter ses bras, malgré le joli minet Cullen qui attendait son tour à deux pas de là.

Inévitablement mes lèvres finirent par trouver refuge contre celles si délicates de mon amante. Nous continuions de danser, ralentissant le pas pour apprécier l'instant, l'applaudissement de nos convives animait en moi une grande joie.

Ré-ouvrant les yeux, mes iris se posèrent dans ceux bleu azur d'un homme qui avait était pour moi le souvenir douloureux d'une vie passé.

Naëllin avait pris la place de Cassandra, portant le même masque, les même dorures, et se velours noir envoûtant, mais le costume était indéniablement devenue masculin, fin, et d'une prestance sans égal.

Fébrile, mes doigts étaient comme emprisonnés entre les siens, je n'étais plus capable de bouger. Sa longue chevelure ébène me rappelaient ô combien il avait était superbe, Naëllin était un elfe en élégance et beauté à la fois sauvage et d'une douceur sans pareille, le genre d'éphèbe androgyne dérangeant par la finesse de ses traits aussi féminins que masculins.

Écartant son bras gauche avec lenteur, il semblait m'inviter à regarder en cette direction, ce que je fis sans pouvoir résister un seul instant, mon regard se tourna contre mon grès vers mon propre trône, un enfant était assis à ma place. Lorsque j'eu croiser le regard de ce garçon, je voulais hurler ma rage, ma colère, et cette peine étouffante grandissante en moi.

Le garçonnet était aussi fin et délicat que son père, ses yeux d'un bleu azur avaient cette lueur rosée propre à sa mère, sa peau blafarde sans sourcils, ses cheveux fins d'un blond pâle coulant le long de ses épaules frêles lui donnaient un air presque divin. Il était parfait, à mes yeux du moins.

*-Nous vous attendions depuis si longtemps. Le monde dans le quel vous vivez ne peut-être que pâle et sans saveurs. Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de celle qui fut, autrefois, ma mère dévouée.* L'enfant restait assis, le regard neutre fixé sur moi, la paralysie qui m'entravait sur place me rendait folle. Cette enfant qui fut mien n'était plus cas quelques mètres de moi, et j'étais incapable de m'approcher. *Laissez aux Hommes le privilège de leurs destins, retournez parmi les vôtres, à la pointe d'une lame ouvrez la brèche entre ce monde et le votre pour qu'enfin, l'enfant sans mère retrouve la vie qui lui fut arrachée.* Il se leva brusquement, son corps frêle vêtue d'un blanc pur qui me rappelait les vêtements de mon clan, il était le Lavellan qu'il ne put jamais être.* Réparez vos erreurs passés Mère! Offrez vous l'opportunité de me voir grandir, ici! L'Immateriel est notre demeure, père à créer ce lieu pour que nous nous retrouvions, à votre mort Mère, je vous le promet, nous serrons cette famille qui aurait-due être, et qui ne fut jamais, par la main de l'Homme.* L'enfant pointa de l'index la foule de convive, qui, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, avait cessé toutes activités.

Chaque convive observait d'un oeil livide l'enfant, mes lèvres arrivèrent enfin à se mouvoir, seul le nom de mon fils franchit enfin ma bouche endolorie de douleur.

*-Amarië.* Je l'avais appelée ainsi à sa naissance, car les premières lueurs du soleil s'étaient posées sur son être encore ensommeillé. Le doux nom de ce fils abandonné à son destin, sembla brûler ma gorge, dévorant mon être par le remords, ce que j'avais fais à cette enfant était impardonnable, et pourtant, son esprit ne réclamait qu'une chose, ma présence à ses côtés.

Puisant au plus profond de mon être, je ne cessait d'appeler Flemeth, la suppliant de m'aider, de me sortir de là, comme chaque fois, mais aucun échos ne semblaient lui parvenir, enfermée dans mon propre cauchemar, je me sentais plus seule que jamais.

*-Ta mère voudrait, je pense, partager une danse avec toi mon fils.* La voix de Naëllin était plus grave et rauque que dans mes souvenirs, chacune de ses syllabes articulées, m'imposaient un désir dérangeant remontant le long de mes entrailles. Il me poussa délicatement, sa main aux creux de mes reins était insoutenable, le désir palpable était d'une nature magique, et je commençais sérieusement à me demander si Naëllin n'était pas l'attrait d'un démon du désir.

Amarië s'avança vers moi, je posais mes mains sur ses petits épaules blanches sans pouvoir lui refuser cette danse. Il devait avoir dix ans, tout au plus.

Il me ressemblait tellement, la grâce de son père, le teint de sa mère, mes larmes perlaient le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir, nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, tout ce qui était autour me sembla futile, nous englobant dans une obscurité intime. Même la présence de Naëllin me sembla se dissiper peut à peut.

Soudain, alors que mes mains étaient délicatement posées sur lui, je sentis ses os craquer, sa musculature se développer entre mes doigts, le tissus de son accoutrement Dalatien s'élargit, avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, je voyais de mes yeux mon enfant devenir un homme. Sa mâchoire arrondie marquée par l'enfance se formait sous mes yeux en une mâchoire carrer tout en longueur, ses arcades étaient hautes et ses yeux en amandes ornés de cil blanc recourbés habillant avec perfection sont regard perçant. Son nez était allongé, comme celui de son père, lui forgeant le profil d'un faucon.

*-Cette avenir Mère, nous l'avons entre nos mains, malléable à souhait, je peut être ce que j'aurais due être. Nous pouvons nous aimer, ce que jadis je n'eut le temps de réaliser. Forgeons ensembles cet avenir éternel, ici, dans l'Immatériel. Je serrais votre enfant, votre époux, votre amant, esprit, songe ou fantasme, laissez moi être ce que bon vous semble, pourvue que nous soyons unis... vous et moi, Tara.* Il se pencha sur moi, désireux d'unir nos lèvres.

*-JAMAIS!* J'hurlais, m'arrachant a la prise d'Amarië, ma main gauche levée, un éclat des faille nous sépara brusquement, nous ramenant dans la réalité immatérielle du Grand Hall bondés d'invités.

Amarië se relevait hébété par le choc, je faisais de même, m'arrachant se masque de bal de mon visage. La force qui grondait en moi n'était pas la mienne, mais je me savais sur l'instant, maître de mes gestes, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

*-Ton amour inconditionnel pour ta mère te rend aveugle Amarië, tu idolâtre une forme maternelle que je n'ai jamais sue être! Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer de cette manière, tu n'a pas eu le temps de grandir, tu n'as pas eu le loisir d'apprendre, l'Immatériel n'est que le reflet d'un espoir vain, je ne serrais jamais ta mère, je n'ai pas réussit à l'être par le passé, je ne le serrais pas plus ici, et ce n'est pas en me faisant prisonnière de t'es fantasmes d'esprit perturbé, que tu trouveras cet amour la. Retourne parmi les spectres, retourne au près de ton père, et oublis moi!* Je levais ma main marquée par l'orbe de Corypheus, invoquant mes pouvoirs pour frapper mon ennemi, du moins, j'essayais de le voir comme tel.

Amarië semblait étourdit, avant qu'un éclair verdâtre ne s'abatte sur lui, le propulsant violemment contre l'une des statuette Tévintide de ma cours. Naëllin resurgit de la foule essayant de m'écraser au sol sous son poids, mais je continuais de lancer mes foudres sur se fils qui n'était à mes yeux, qu'une image fantasque désireuse de me détruire par de belles paroles.

*-Tara, c'est notre enfant, comment peut-tu... comment peut-tu le tuer une deuxième fois, ASSASSIN!* Cria t-il sur moi, mon souffle se coupa à cette annonce.

*-Non...* Dis-je, la voix tremblante, repoussant faiblement le corps lourds de Naëllin, qui me tenait les poignets contre le sol glacial de Fort-Céleste.

*-Rappelle-toi Tara! Souviens toi de ce que tu as fais... maintenant paie ton crime comme il se doit!* Le premier coup de poings m'assomma presque sur l'instant, les quelques perles de sang giclant devant mes yeux pour s'écraser contre la roche froides à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Le second me parut moins douloureux, mes forces se mobilisant pour atténuer la douleur physique. Naëllin frappait, fort, frénétiquement, je voyais son visage en larme, ses poings écrasant mes pommettes et mes arcades à grands coups de poings, je n'avais pas la force de lui tenir tête, et je n'en avais plus l'espoir.

Plus il frappait, plus le souvenir tortueux de cette nuit obscure me revient à l'esprit, cette nuit où je deviens celle que je suis à présent.

...

Je courais à moitié nue, le frottement des hautes herbes piquant mes cuisses encore tâchées de sang. J'avais accouchée seule, loin de mon clan, ma fuite avait été précoce, la veille de la naissance. Ce bébé blottit entre mes bras, pleurait à chaude de larme, je me refusais de le regarder, traversant les plaines sauvages à la nuit tombante. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse comme son père, ni qu'il devienne un fuyard éternelle, comme chaque Dalatiens désireux de survivre, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse comme moi.

C'est pour cela qu'arrivée aux abords du fleuve, je m'accroupie, tendant les bras pour laisser le corps tremblant de se nouveau né rejoindre l'amertume des eaux glaciales, et s'éteindre en paix, sans jamais connaître la dureté de se monde fait de guerres, de conflits et de violence.

...

Le choc de mon arrête nasale se fissurant me ramena brutalement à cette réalité alternative que Naëllin m'imposait. Son poings vient frapper une dernière fois mon visage couvert de sang, j'avais ce que je méritais, pire encore, je voulais souffrir, je voulais payer la mort de mon fils par mon sang.

*-Tu te souviens... tu ne dois pas oublier le monstre que tu es... je t'ai aimés, et t'aimerais toujours, mais tu ne peux vivre après cela, tu n'en as pas le droit, tu nous appartiens, à moi, à Amarië, à ton passé. Jamais nous ne te laisserons partir Tara, ta place est ici avec nous... mon amour...* Naëllin posa sa tête sur mon buste tâché de sang, ses mains maculées de rouge caressaient les bordures de mes vêtements, je voyais notre fils nous rejoindre sous sa forme d'enfant, leurs étreinte me fut précieuse, aussi douloureuse qu'un poignard enfoncé dans le coeur, aussi douce que l'étreinte d'un amant.

Ainsi peut à peut, je sentais mes forces se dissiper, je me sentais dompter, m'immergeant dans l'Immatériel corps et âme.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE QUATORZE

(Point de vue de Cassandra.)

J'étais en compagnie de Cullen, cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que nous étions en salle de conseil, triturant nos cerveaux au sujet de Corypheus. Je me languissais de rejoindre Tara, notre nuit avait été douce, et je devais me l'avouer, aimer une femme était bien plus délectable que mes idées reçues par le passé. J'avais changée du tout au tout de se point de vue, il faut dire que Tara avait été des plus insistante. heureusement d'ailleurs... je regrettais amèrement le jour ou je l'avais prise à part, lui exprimant mon rejet affectif. Cela avait été... pour le moins gênant.

*-Cassandra?* Cullen se penchait devant moi, son air de chien battue me donnait toujours envie de distribuer quelques séries de baffes.

*-Excusez moi Commandant... je commence à fatiguer, simplement.* Dis-je, m'appuyant sur la table d'Etat-Major, fronçant les arcades en observant nos pions, figurines miniatures de notre avancement géographique.

*-Dormir aux côtés de l'Inquisitrice doit forcement imposer de courts sommeils.* Lélianna venait d'entrer, en compagnie de Joséphine, pour ne pas changer. Je me redressais aussitôt, caressant mon front d'agacement.

*-Maître Espionne... Ambassadrice Montillyet...* Hochant pour les saluer.

*-L'Inquisitrice n'est pas là?* Demanda Joséphine, rajustant son calepin.

*-Non, Tara dors.* Dis-je sans réfléchir, avant de reformuler.* Notre Grâce à besoin de repos, entre ma famille, les nouvelles de l'Inquisition mitigées, et notre récent voyage en Férelden, Madame Lavellan est plus qu'éreintée, vous pouvez le comprendre je suppose.* Croisant mes bras, sous les regards taquins de Lélianna et Joséphine, Cullen, lui semblait gêné, un rien le faisait rosir après tout, surtout ma femme d'ailleurs... à cette pensée je souris bêtement, ma femme, cela allait être bientôt le cas.

*-Nous disions juste...* Cullen se stoppa, relevant la tête vers l'un de nos vitraux, une explosion venait de se faire dans les murs de Fort-Céleste. Nous échangions tous un regard surpris, avant de quitter les lieux en courant, laissant Joséphine sur place, n'étant pas combative.

...

Je courrais rapidement vers la cours extérieure, une agitation se faisait de toute part, croisant Sera, je l'arrêtais en lui attrapant brusquement le bras.

*-Sera? Que ce passe t-il?!* Criais-je sévèrement, comme à mon habitude.

*-La tour des Mages, y a eu un gros Boum! et puis... bref, c'est magique, j'y fou pas les pieds!* Elle s'extirpa de ma poigne, avant qu'une autre explosion ne nous fasse courber l'échine, par reflex je venais de relever le bouclier au dessus de nous, protégeant l'elfe plus que moi. Nos regards se croisèrent, avant que je ne détourne la tête, pour observer la tour des mages.

Une épaisse fumée se dégageait de là, d'ici je voyait la silhouette de Morrigan tenter d'entrer dans la tour, avec l'aide de quelques mages aguerris. Sans réfléchir outre-mesure, je fonçais vers la tour, certaine que mon aide serrait cruciale.

Montant les marches quatre à quatre, j'arrivais enfin proche de Morrigan, la questionnant sans attendre.

*-Que c'est-il passé?*

*-De jeunes apostats on perdus le contrôle pendant la nuit, ils ont invoquaient un démon, de ce que j'ai put comprendre, un démon du désir.* Me dit-elle, tout en repoussant l'épaisse lueurs violacée qui submergeait la porte d'entrée, avant que le bois ne craque, laissant voir la silhouette mauve d'une somptueuse créature féminine aux teint rosâtre.

Je reculais instinctivement, avant de me poster par instinct devant Morrigan, le choc d'une sphère électrique nous propulsa à quelques mètres sur les remparts, Morrigan subissant le poids de ma carcasse pendant la chute.

Je la sentis me pousser en se plaignant vigoureusement, avant qu'une autre sphère ne s'écrase sur elle, la faisant tomber violemment contre la roche. Je voyais d'ici les brûlures éphémères du sort, mais Morrigan faiblissait à vue d'oeil. Me redressant avec peine, je put voir les mages repousser la créature dans ses retranchements, ils essayaient de l'enfermer dans la tour, qui à condamner les rescapés qui étaient probablement dedans.

Je réussis à me relever tant bien que mal, offrant ma poigne de fer à Morrigan pour l'aider à se lever, avant qu'une lueur étrange n'attire mon attention, horrifiée, je me figeais sur place...

En levant les yeux, je pouvais observer une épaisse lueurs verdâtres depuis la chambre de Tara, tout l'étage de ses appartements baignait dans une épaisse masse verte digne de l'Immatériel, Morrigan suivit mon regard, avant de se figer à son tour. Nous nous regardions un instant, livides...

*-Tara!* Crions nous à l'unissons, sans s'en rendre compte, nous dévalions les marches de l'escalier menant à la cour extérieure, mais Morrigan attrapa ma main, essayant de me freiner pour m'interpeller.

*-Chercheuse, attendez! Et la tour des mages? Nous ne pouvons êtres partout!* Cria t-elle, essayant de me raisonner dans ma course, je m'arrêtais, regardant à droite à gauche, tel un animal perdu.

*-Je... allez chercher Vivienne, prévenez Dorian, je fonce à la tour de l'Inquisitrice!* Dis-je, tout en reprenant ma course, sans m'occuper de reprendre mon souffle, remontant les marches de pierres sans écouter la moindre réponse.

Traversant le Grand-Hall à grandes enjambées, je bousculais les quelques invités qui avaient le malheur d'être sur mon chemin, remontant à toute vitesse l'escalier tortueux et en rénovation de la tour, j'enfonçais la porte menant à notre chambre, explosant la serrure contre la partie tranchante de mon bouclier.

Je remontais les marches rapidement, m'enfonçant dans cette épaisse lueurs verte, cherchant du regard Tara.

Elle n'était pas là, mais je sentais sa présence. Je me sentais alourdie, j'avançais dans la chambre hurlant son nom avec peine, le temps me parut long, puis large, comme palpable, mon ouïe était affectée par les battements de mon coeur bien trop bruyant. Puis je me sentis basculer dans le néant, comme la fois où Tara avait ouvert une brèche dans l'Immatériel pour nous sauver d'une chute mortelle.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE QUINZE

(Point de vue de Cassandra)

Les battements de mon coeur tambourinant violemment dans mon crâne m'empêchaient de réflechir, je sentais chaque pulsions sanguines parcourir mes veines des tempes au thorax, avant que je n'ouvre enfin mes yeux.

Reprenant mes esprits avec peine, je me relevais dans ce qui semblait-être notre chambre, bien que l'ambiance soit affreusement silencieuse, presque paisible si l'on oublie les lueurs verdâtres permanentes, je me rendis compte avec effrois que j'étais allongée près de notre lustre, et non les pieds au sol, mais bien au plafond.

Tournant sur moi même en me relevant, je fus bien heureuse de retrouver mes armes en main, empoignant mon épée et bouclier, j'arpentais lentement les murs de notre chambre, jusqu'à enfin retrouver mon équilibre habituel, c'est à dire, les pieds vers le sol la tête vers le ciel, si toute fois la logique avait un sens ici...

Descendant les marches de nos appartements, je n'entendais que mes pas raisonnant, comme si j'étais seule dans un monde au ralentie, sans bruit ni vie.

Relevant ma lame, je poussais délicatement la porte boisée menant aux escaliers tortueux de la tour, jetant un regard attentif vers le bas, je ne voyais que le décors habituel d'une tour en rénovation. Étrangement, tout semblait similaire à notre Fort-Céleste habituel, cependant, et part expérience, j'étais absolument convaincue d'être dans l'Immatériel, ceci n'ayant rien avoir avec un rêve, j'étais physiquement présente, et le souvenir tarifiant de mon premier périple dans l'Immatériel me glaça le sang. Stroud le Garde des Ombre avait payé de sa vie un tel voyage, aussi, j'avançais à pas de velours, ma lame tendue, bouclier levé, prête à recevoir les foudres d'un monde fantasque sans pitié pour un être aussi fragile qu'un humain.

Les planches habituellement grinçantes était silencieuses, je faisais mon possible pour atténuer le son de mes pas. Quand bien même je me sentais seule, rien ne confirmait que c'était vrai, bien au contraire, le silence est présage de danger, c'est bien connue.

Arrivant à la porte menant au Grand-Hall, un son m'interpella, plus précisément une musique tout à fait étrangère à ce que je connaissais. Les violons était fétiches en Orlaïs, les Tambours puissants au Nevarra, ici, seul le doux son d'une flûtes vint à mon ouïe. Peut-être quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'elfique, je n'étais pas vraiment qualifiée pour en juger.

Quoi qu'il en soit, et tout en douceur, je poussais la porte pour entrevoir d'où venait le son.

je faillis lâcher mes armes à l'instant même où je franchie l'entrée du Grand-Hall, là à quelques mètres de moi se trouvait Tara, assise sur son trône, l'air livide, du sang maculé ses chairs, son arrête nasale me semblait plus pointue, cassée, me disais-je avec effroi. Elle tenait dans ses bras la silhouette d'un esprit, un autre plus petit était assis à ses pieds jouant de la flûtes, il ressemblaient à des spectres habituels, entre le squelette et l'ectoplasme rougeâtre.

*-Tara...?* Dis-je la voix cassée, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement tant la situation dépassait mon entendement.

Le spectre assis sur elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers moi, son visage squelettique pris forme doucement, m'offrant la vision d'un visage familier, celui tant chéris de mon frère défunt, Anthony...

*-Nous t'attendions avec impatiente, voilà notre petite famille réunis.* Anthony me sourit, il était aussi beau que dans mes souvenir, grand, le teint mât, la mâchoire carrée large, ses yeux en amandes étaient le reflet parfaits des miens, sa chevelure était aussi ébouriffée que la mienne, d'un noir de jais scintillant. Il était grand, beau, fier, le seule Pentaghast digne de se nom.

Mes genoux me semblaient moues, je peinais à tenir debout face à l'impensable, quel démon pouvait-être assez cruel pour m'infliger t-elle illusion. Je n'étais pas dupe cependant, et guère enclin aux embrassades avec des diableries, Tara était à quelques pas, et il était hors de question de me laisser prendre au piège. Relevant ma lame en signe d'agressivité, je serrais les dents, préte à recevoir le premier choc.

*-Ho laa... on se calme soeurette... depuis quand tu me menace sans même me serrer dans tes bras? Aurais-tu oublié notre bonne entente?* Me dit-il, se relevant des genoux de Tara, qui d'ici, me semblait aussi rigide qu'une statue.

*-Éloigne toi de l'Inquisitrice Démon!* Relevant mon bouclier, je commençais à me déplacer vers la droite, certaine d'être attaquer dans quelques instants.

*-Tu n'as jamais vraiment était docile, pas même lorsque père glissait ses mains bourrues, suintantes de désir entre tes cuisses potelées de petite fille soumise et d'une timidité affligeante...* Il sourit, se délectant de mon visage se décomposant a vue d'oeil.

*-TAIS TOI!* Dis-je, remuant ma lame, fendant le vide d'agacement. Anthony avançait doucement vers moi, sans montrer le moindre signe d'agressivité.

*-Me taire? Ho non soeurette, ce serait trop facile.* Relevant ses sourcils d'un air amusé, il se délectait de mon état, et jouait habillement de mon passé houleux. *Je me disais d'ailleurs, est-ce pour cela que tu as tant d'années refermée tes pulsions sexuelles à travers les écrits d'écrivains pathétiques, des croquis indécents aux postures irrémédiablement évocatrices de ton côté vicieux, soeurette... aussi sale que son père, les chiens ne font pas des chats comme ont dit...* Haussant l'épaule gauche, il se mis à rire, visiblement ravit du rouge montant à mes joues.

*-Tu délire démon! Je ne suis pas comme Matthias! Je ne le serais jamais!* Criais-je, mes mains tremblantes sous la colère, mes articulations blanchissants sous ma poigne d'acier.

*-Hoooo... mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûre soeurette... attends peut-être d'avoir un enfant, ton profil similaire à Matthias saura se dévoiler en tant voulue.*

Le spectre assis aux pieds de Tara venait de cesser sa musique, se redressant prenant la forme audacieuse de mon paternel, le souvenir vague que j'avais de lui se redessinait sous mes yeux, un homme imposant, brun, je lui ressemblais plus que je ne le voulais. Reculant d'un pas, je m'éloignais lentement d'eux, la vision infernale d'un frère et d'un père revenant à la vie tordait mes boyaux de douleur, et Tara qui ne daignait pas bouger d'un cil.

*-Ma fille... vous-êtes indéniablement le portrait de votre mère... quand je fut exécuté, c'est vers vous que mes pensées se tournaient, vous et vos courbes délectables d'enfant capricieuse née d'un sang bleu que vous me deviez de droit! A présent, payez votre dette ma fille!* Matthias s'avançait rapidement vers moi, je n'eu pas le temps de réagir, avant que sa masse corporelle ne tente de m'écraser au sol, son ventre bedonnant s'écrasant contre mon bouclier. Sa poigne était féroce, deux larges mains dignes d'un soldat aguerrit, je sentais mes poignets violemment compressés, jusqu'à être forcée de lâcher mes armes.

*-TARA!* Cirais-je, essayant de me soustraire à l'emprise de cet immondice.

*-Ta saleté d'Elfe dors à présent, elle c'est offerte à nous! Nous l'avons dominé, il fut aisé dans faire notre pantin! Regarde la régner sur son petit trône, croyant sauver un monde qui déjà arbore les failles d'une défaite inévitable. Elle vie dans le remord, l'étreinte du passé! C'est ce qui t'attends aussi Cassandra!* Les mains épaisses de père s'enroulèrent autour de ma gorge, compressant mon cou violemment, je sentais mon sang battre sous sa poigne, le rouge montant au visage. Ma vision s'estompait peut à peut, alors que les derniers espoirs s'évaporaient doucement, la voix de Morrigan vient à mes oreilles.

*-Lâche la immondice!* Criait elle, avant qu'un éclair chaud explose au dessus de moi, arrachant Matthias à la poigne d'acier qui était à mon cou, la masse corporelle de père s'écrasa à quelques mètres de moi. Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration, avant de sentir la froideur des glaces s'abattre non loin, relevant ma tête je reconnue la silhouette élancée et musculeuse de Vievienne aux côtés de Morrigan, toutes deux repoussaient avec hardeurs les démons ayant repris leurs formes spectrale la plus simple.

Mon premier reflex fut d'empoigner mes armes, avant de me redresser difficilement, crachant ma salive pour reprendre mon souffle. J'avançais vers le trône de Fort-Céleste, m'écroulant sur les jambes de Tara, je la secouais, ma voix cassée par l'étranglement tentant en vain de la ramener parmi nous. Je tirais sur le col de son veston, m'agrippant à elle dans un dernier espoir.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE SEIZE

Le néant dans lequel j'étais plongée, avait quelque chose de rassurant, ni physique ni psychique, flottant tel un souvenir lointain dans mon esprit, je ne savais ni comment je m'appelais ni qui j'étais. Étrange sensation tangible, je dansais parmi les éclats verdâtres de l'Immatériel, ce monde sans logique, où toutes choses représentes une peur, un désir, un espoir... Basculant dans l'obscurité la plus totale, j'étais à la frontière entre ce qui fut et ce qui serrait, agréablement portée dans cette brume verte, ni froide ni chaude, un réconfort englobant mon être.

Un son agréable à l'écoute vient à mes oreilles, de douces syllabes articulées par une voix cassée, comme souffrante. Je connaissais cette voix, bien qu'elle semblait-elle éloignée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me happait, m'attirant inexorablement à elle. Tout en douceur elle m'enlaça, prononçant un seul mot *Tara...* Était-ce mon nom? Oui... j'en étais convaincue, attirée brutalement dans mon corps, assis sur un siège d'écailles épaisses, j'ouvrait les yeux brusquement. Cassandra à genoux avachie sur moi, m'appelant désespérément, ses mains agrippées à ma veste tirant dessus dans l'espoir de me voir m'animer.

*TARA!* Je sursautais, un effroyable courant électrique martelant mes chairs, le réveil fut brutal, comme sortie d'un long sommeil, la douleur musculaire en était presque insoutenable, avant que je ne puise reprendre conscience. Cassandra se releva aussitôt tâtant mon visage douloureux, mes pommettes me faisaient un mal de chien, mon nez me semblait humide une douleur pulsant des tempes jusqu'au gencives. C'était effroyable, un cri de torpeur s'arracha de ma gorge, depuis combien de temps étais-je là, maladroitement installée sur cette pâle copie de mon siège d'Inquisitrice. Subissant les derniers spasmes de mon réveil, je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant avec torpeur le visage d'Amarië et Naëllin.

Je fut presque soulagée de voir deux esprits affronter dans un combat acharné Vivienne et Morrigan, mes amies étaient présentes, et j'étais presque certaine que ce n'était pas un songe.

Posant mes mains sur les épaules de Cassandra, je tentais de la repousser doucement, trop envahissante qu'elle était, soucieuse et dévastée... soudain, tout me revient à l'esprit, ce que je voyais pendant cet état second, Cassandra sous se spectre représentant son père, son frère jubilant de la situation, j'enrageais. Serrant mes poings, je sentais une force submerger mon être, quelque chose au fond de moi n'avait attendue qu'une chose, éclater brutalement jusqu'à prendre le contrôle.

Je ne me rendais pas comptes sur l'instant, mais le choc fut tel que Cassandra avait été propulsée à quelques mètres de moi, rattrapée in extremis par Morrigan, Vivienne s'était retournée, toutes trois regardaient en ma direction.

Lorsque je relevais mes doigts devant moi, je voyais très nettement l'éclat doré des armures elfiques de l'ancien temps, les gravures détaillées longeant les dorures de cet accoutrement extravagant. Baissant mon regard, je put observer une épaisse toison sombre sur mes épaules, une gueule de loup aux dents acérées sur la droite, je sentait l'or monté jusqu'au haut de ma nuque, m'habillant chastement jusqu'au moindre détail.

Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison exacte, je me sentais bien, un bien-être enivrant submergeant mon esprit en une sensation élévatrice, j'étais moi sans l'être, j'étais bien plus que cela, la puissance vibrant jusqu'au bout de mes doigts tremblait d'impatience sous cette cage d'or aux mailles délicates. M'observant quelques secondes, je relevais finalement la tête, Morrigan semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ce qu'elle voyait, ce que j'étais, lui coupa le don de paroles l'espace d'un instant.

Mon visage ne me faisait plus mal, bien au contraire, je le sentais changeait, mais je n'aurais sue encore dire comment et pourquoi.

Levant ma main, j'observais avec un amusement certain les fragments de l'Immatériel se former entre mes ongles d'or, je créer de toute pièce ce qui nous entourait, je comprenais ce qui se passait tout autour de moi, décryptant l'illogique de l'Immatériel, un sourire naissant aux coins de mes lèvres, je savais à présent ce que je devais faire.

*-Ce n'est pas votre combat.* Dis-je, tournant mon regards en direction de mon aimée et nos deux alliées, matérialisant un bâton d'or et de bois entre mes mains, je claquais brusquement l'embout contre le sol, fissurant la roche sous nos pieds. L'Immatériel était un néant sans fin, et nous tombions dans ce ciel verts aux éclats d'émeraude, l'orage silencieux battant l'air sous forme d'éclats blanc aveuglants. Fort-Céleste tombait en ruine sous nos pieds, chutant inexorablement à nos côté sous formes d'îlots, éclats de glace et de roches éparpillés dans un océan de vide.

J'étais sereine, observant ce monde factice tomber dans l'oublie par ma seule volonté, les deux spectres hurlaient d'une voix strident, vrillant les tympans de mes alliées. Je s'eu avec exactitude ce qu'il fallait faire, et lors de notre chute sans fin, j'appelais celle qui était depuis toujours, une alliée de Thédas, aussi sombre soit sa légende elle était de loin l'amie de se monde et non son ennemi.

*-FLEMETH!* Écartant mes bras scintillant d'or, j'attendais sa venue et je ne fus pas déçue de sa réaction. Les nuages aux brumes verdâtres se mouvaient sous nos tête, sans se faire attendre la gueule gigantesque de se dragon aux éclats rouge sang s'arracha des cieux, les ailes déployées, ses larges griffes s'écartèrent prêtes à recevoir nos corps.

Lors de ma chute, je voyais le visage terrifié de Cassandra, Vivienne s'agrippait à elle, je crois qu'elle criaient à l'unissons, Morrigan semblait ne pas y croire, et avant de leur laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, j'empoignais le bras de Cassandra, celle-ci tournant la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir mon visage. Je lui souriais, ma plénitude n'avait certainement aucun sens pour elles, mais c'était une promesse silencieuse, que tout irait bien. D'un éclat des failles, je les élancée toutes trois en direction des pattes crochues de Flemeth, qui les empoignèrent en un instant, sans jamais les blesser, enfermant mes alliées entre ses griffes meurtrières devenues cages protectrices.

*-TARAAA!* Cassandra s'agrippais entre les griffes du monstre, qui déjà s'éloignait de moi, remontant entre les îlots de Fort-Céleste, cherchant la faille, l'entrée et sortie de se monde fait de toute pièces par mon esprit.

Je me laissais tomber seule, suivie des deux spectres, leurs voix me suppliaient à présent de cesser tout cela, j'avais détruit en éclats leurs univers, à présent je devais mettre un terme à tous ces cauchemars.

Me retournant sur le dos, j'observais le premier arriver vers moi, ses ongles spectraux désireux de s'agrippaient à moi, je me laissais faire, posant ma main gantée d'or contre la nuque frêle de cet être soumis à ma seule volonté. Nous chutions ensembles, évitant sans efforts les éclairs de l'Immatériel. L'autre nous rejoignit s'agrippant à l'une de mes cheville, je les sentais tout deux désespérés, deux anciennes entités effrayées par l'oublie, l'abandon dont j'avais fais preuve dans ma plus tendre jeunesse.

je les voyais unir leurs forces, leurs silhouettes rouge entrer l'une dans l'autre, jusqu'à qu'entre mes bras ne se forme le démon que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience.

Fait de chair et de sang, son visage fin aux yeux sombres sans éclats me fixaient, sa peau été aussi dure que l'acier, son aspect squelettique orné d'une armure ébène recouvrant une marre gluante de tentacules sous sa taille, il était aussi laid qu'imposant, serrant ma fine taille enter ses bras immenses, sa gueule prés de mon visage, je voyais sa longue chevelure noire virevolter pendant notre chute, elle me semblait sèche, collée mèche contre mèche par une substance gluante des plus infecte.

*-Enfin, tu te dévoile, dis moi ton nom!* Ordonnais-je, pressant la rune de mon bâton sous sa gorge, le brûlant à vif non sans attendre son hurlement strident vriller mes oreilles.

*-Tu sais qui je suis Inquisitrice!* Répondit-il, sa voix vibrant dans tout mon être, ses ongles s'enfonçaient durement entre les mailles d'or de mon armure, pourtant je continuais de résister, nos corps entremêlés étroitement, je le tenais enfin.

*-Mon cauchemar. Enfouit dans l'ombre tu m'attendais prêt à enfoncer ton venin au plus profond de moi, mon démon, ma création, ma peur la plus enfouie, l'oubli...*

*-Cela ne me dis pas qui je suis!* Riant d'une voix rauque faisant vibrer mes tympans, je donnais un violent coup de bâton sous sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur, qui, au font de moi, me délectait.

*-Tu es fait de mes pensées, mes forces et mes envies, un tas de remords engloutie dans l'Immatériel, un souvenir futile, que j'oublierais sans mal à ta destruction, monstre!* Crachais-je, frappant plus fort encore, jusqu'à que la rune de mon arme entre dans sa gorge, son sang pâteux s'écoulant derrière lui pendant notre chute en un long filament noir.

*-Rhaaaaa! Je ne saurais... tomber dans l'oubli... Lavellan!* La pointes de ses ongles putrides déformaient la maille sous mes côtes, je le sentais venimeux, un peut plus et il transperçait mes chairs, avançant mon bâton dans sa gueule, je voyais scintiller la rune au font de sa gorge, le forçant à déglutir, s'étouffant sous ma rage.

*-Tu fais partie d'un monde auquel je n'appartiens plus! Ton nom, je l'oublierais, dans le sang et les larmes, à présent retourne parmi les tiens, Amarië!*

*-Nooonnn!* Me suppliait-il, sa gorge se remplissant de son propre sang sous la pression de mon arme.

Réunissant mes forces et celles de l'entité qui se logeait en moi, une explosion des failles nous sépara brutalement, m'arrachant aux bras tortueux de ma création, il hurlait, se tordait dans le vide, je le voyais éclater de toute part, tripes et os explosant sous les cristaux de failles qui poussaient brusquement de part et d'autre de son être. Mon bâton dressé devant moi, je détruisais ce qui m'avait été le plus cher, le souvenir viscéral de mon enfant.

Me retournant dans ma lancé, faisant dos à ce monde appartenant au passé, je levais ma main gauche devant moi, ouvrant une faille par ma seule volonté. Enfin je sombrais dans le noir, apaisant, solitaire... je retournais peut à peut dans mon monde d'origine...


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT

Je me sentais ballotter de droite à gauche, la tête en bas, les bras ballants dans le vide, j'étais contre quelque chose de froids, dur, mon ventre contre une fourrure épaisse. Ouvrant mollement mes paupières je vis le bas d'un pan en tissus, justes à quelques centimètres de mon nez, levant la tête, le sol en pierres défilaient devant moi, ainsi qu'un mollet après l'autre en armure. Je connaissais cet accoutrement.

*-... Cullen?* Dis-je d'une voix faible, il me portait comme un sac de patate, courant se ce qui semblait-être un rempart.

*-Elle se réveille!* Hurla t-il, tout en me rajustant brusquement d'un coup d'épaule, relevant ma tête je voyais les soldats de l'Inquisitions en mouvement, Cullen semblait m'amener du côté des écuries, restant en hauteur des remparts. Sera était à notre droite, se retournant régulièrement pour surveiller qu'on ne nous suive pas, supposais-je. Iron-Bull arrivait au pas de course, suivit de Crem, Maussade, et d'autres de la Charge du Taureau.

Cullen enfonça la porte d'une de nos tour, avant de venir me poser contre un tas de sacs de blé, il me redressa contre l'un des sac, observant mon visage avec attention.

*-Inquisitrice, Fort-Céleste est attaqué.* Dit-il, m'auscultant rapidement, sous l'oeil hagard de Sera. Iron-Bull entra à son tour, refermant lorsque les membres de son groupe principal entrèrent.

*-Qu... qui?* Articulais-je difficilement.

*-Un espion Venatori c'est infiltré parmi les nouvelles recrues, Lélianna nous avait prévenue, on ne peut pas éviter toutes les intrusions. D'après Dorian, l'individu aurait abusé de la crédulité des novices apostats pour faire d'eux des réceptacles, ouvrant ainsi une porte pour les Démons.* M'expliqua Cullen, sous le regard horrifié de Sera, qui faisait les cent pas, avant d'être enlacée de force par Crem, qui tenta de la rassurer.

*-Il y aurait-il par hasard... un rapport avec mon état précédent?* Demandais-je, ravalant ma salive, j'avais la bouche sèche, je me sentais lourdement affaiblie, et il n'en faudrait guère plus pour que je ne m'étale de fatigue.

*-Oui... et non. Dorian prétend que la faille ouverte à votre tour, était un acte de votre seul et unique décision.* Il sembla hésiter avant d'ajouter.* Votre état émotionnel à probablement était perturbé, nous vous en demandons beaucoup, et la venue d'un Venatori dans nos murs, pourrait-être la cause de ses faits étranges... manipulations psychique je suppose, je ne suis pas spécialiste du domaine Inquisitrice.* Il haussa l'épaule, caressant machinalement mes mains pour me réconforter.

Je relevais ma tête, croisant le regards de mes alliés, ils n'étaient pas tous présents, loin de là, me redressant douloureusement, vacillant sur place, je demandais alors.

*-Quand est-il de la situation présente?*

*-La tour des mages est inaccessible, Dorian est avec nos apostats aguerris à contenir les démons. Le Venatori en question à été neutralisé, la destruction des démons n'est plus qu'une question d'heure.* Cullen se releva à son tour, allant vers la meurtrière pour observer au loin le combat de nos mages. Je le rejoignis sans attendre, scrutant la tour, je voyais d'ici nos hommes se battre, le rempart était étroit, et certains corps tombaient lamentablement du haut des de celui-ci.

*-Il faut que j'y aille.* Dis-je, déterminée, avant que Cullen ne me retienne par la main, je me retournais vers lui l'air interrogateur. *Commandant?!*

*-Restez ici vous n'êtes pas en état!*

*-Je suis l'Inquisitrice! C'est mon devoir d'agir en de t-elles situations.* Je m'extirpais de sa prise, mais les bras, bien plus massifs d'Iron-Bull m'enfermèrent dans une étreinte solide.

*-Vous bougez pas chef ou j'vous casse un bras pour vous faire passer l'envie d'ouvrir une faille, et faire péter tout l'coin, pas question de vous voir aller vous faire casser la pipe sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire.* Iron serra légèrement sa prise, me soulevant du sol de quelques centimètres.

*-Iron! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends tous!* Je rugissais, furieuse d'être trahi de la sorte, avant de voir Sera s'avancer, essayant d'attraper mes chevilles pour calmer mes gestes désespérés.

*-Inq... les mages se chargent de ces trucs... dégelasses-rebutants-pas beaux du tout du tout... vous, vous restez là avec nous, chacun son boulot, faut savoir baisser les armes parfois... On peut pas vous perdre pour une simple intrusion Vena-machin.* Dit-elle, je me calmais, tremblante de frustration, après tout ce que je venais de vivre, c'était injuste... La prise d'Iron me sembla plus tendre, je jetais un regard supplicatif vers Cullen, mais il détourna le regard. Ils étaient déterminés à ce que je reste ici, écoutant au loin mes Hommes se battre à ma place, en mon nom.

Lorsque le son des combats me parue insoutenable, dans un moment d'inattention de mes amis, je me jetais sur la porte, l'ouvrant me faufilant à toute vitesse dans l'embouchure. J'entendis Cullen et Iron-Bull se lever pour me rattraper, à grands enjambées j'avançais sur les remparts, mes yeux rivés en direction des mages, bifurquant brusquement vers les escaliers, je tentais de semer mes alliés à mes trousses. Longeant les barrières des étales commerçants, je pris un bâton au hasard, traversant la cours intérieure je vis d'ici Elric Mortimer en armure Nevarranne, il était en première ligne parmi les mages, repoussant de son large bouclier à l'emblème des Pentaghast, repoussant une de ses créatures invoquée.

Sans réfléchir outre mesure, je zigzaguais entre les mages, rejoignant Elric. D'un simple choc de ma rune contre son bouclier, je renforçais sa défense, une aura verte illuminant un instant son équipement extravagant.

L'aîné Pentaghast se tourna vers moi, hochant du chef pour me remercier avant de subir l'attaque nerveuse d'un démon, les apostats victimes n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, je comptais d"ici cinq démons mineurs, ainsi qu'un démon du désir, qui donnait du fils à retordre à nos troupes s'entassant maladroitement sur les remparts.

Elric Mortimer enfonça son côté tranchant du bouclier dans le buste d'un démon, l'écrasant au sol, ce qui m'offrait une ouverture pour m'avancer dans la tour. Sans attendre, je sautais au dessus d'eux, roulant dans les décombres à la recherche d'une source magique, une arme, un cercle d'invocation, une rune, qu'importe, mon devoir était d'y mettre fin.

Dorian entra juste après moi, nous montions les marches, du moins ce qu'il en restait, sautant au dessus des trous de l'escalier, je m'agrippais fermement aux mur, gardant un équilibre précaire. Arrivant enfin en hauteur, j'entendis Dorian se faire happer par la bête, le démon du Désir remontait les marches plus vite que nous, faisant choit mon allié au sol dans un fracas inquiétant.

Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, les planches s'écrasant à l'étage inférieur, je me rattrapais de justesse au plancher, je jetais bref regard en bas, mes jambes suspendues dans le vide, un des démon mineur rentrait dans la bâtisse, relevant sa gueule infâme en ma direction. Me hissant a la force de mes bras, je sentais le démon du désir fendre en ma direction, avant qu'un choc brutal ne l'interpelle, Elric montait les marche repoussant le sbire démoniaque d'un bras d'acier, il fonçait droit sur nous, s'écrasant de toute sa masse sur la démone cornue. Les éclats des ameublements manquèrent de m'écorcher, en vitesse je m'échappais en hauteur, je vis enfin des lueurs éclatantes au dernier étage, certaine de mon affaire, je poursuivais mon escapade, tentant d'ignorer les fracas du duel à quelques mètres de moi.

Arrivée dans la salle d'enchantement, je vis enfin la source, Cole était allongé au sol maintenu par un un cercle d'enchantement puissant, les runes posées entre ses mains le forçaient à rester soudé douloureusement au planché. En tant qu'esprit, mi humain, il était véritablement le réceptacle parfait, il aurait put se transformer en démon, l'amulette que Solas et moi lui avions mis lors d'une de nos mission, l'avait protégeait de justesse, et je me gratifiais intérieurement de mes actions passées.

L'enchantement Vénatori avait fait de mon ami un réceptacle puissant, sans réfléchir je sautais sur Cole posant ma main marquée par l'orbe sur son buste, le choc me propulsa en arrière m'écrasant contre la table la plus proche, les runes semblèrent s'affaiblir à mon contact, libérant Cole de sa prison. Il était inerte, mais bel et bien vivant.

La source éteinte, je ramassais Cole, le soulevant de toutes mes forces, le hissant sur mes épaules, aussi frêles soit-elles, j'avais de l'énergie à revendre. Tenant mon bâton entre les mollets de mon ami, je descendais les marches aussi vite que la situation me le permettait, Elric frappait brutalement la démone, avantagé par son savoir faire, il mis un terme au duel d'un grand coup de masse dans le crâne cornue de celle-ci.

Il se retourna en ma direction, soulevant le voile en fer de son heaume. Son visage était durcis par le combat, et je revoyais radicalement mon avis sur ce prétentieux royaliste, je lui faisais confiance pour la première fois. Il se précipita vers nous, levant son bouclier devant lui en descendant les marches.

*-Il n'en reste quelques uns, je me charge de vous escorter, on doit sortir d'ici avant qu'un risque d'éboulement ne se fasse encore Inquisitrice!* Dit-il, en chemin, il souleva d'une seule main Dorian, l'empoignant par la taille comme un vulgaire sac de blé.

Nous sortions dans tout se tohu-bohu, enjambant les cadavres et cendres démoniaques, nous redescendions vers les tentes extérieures de l'infirmerie, déposant Dorian et Cole dans une couche différente. En sueur, le coeur palpittant plus vite que raison, je relevais mes yeux, observant le combat tourner à notre avantage, ce n'était à présent plus qu'une question de temps.

*-Où est Cassandra?!* La voix d'Elric m'arracha à la contemplation combative de nos hommes.

*-Cass...* Je jetais un regard en direction de ma tour, elle semblait normale, mais c'était ici que je m'étais endormie, ici que Cullen m'avait certainement récupéré, je me maudissais de n'avoir rien demandée, aveuglée par ma colère. *-Elric accompagnez moi, j'ai besoin de votre force.* Dis-je, m'élançant en direction du Grand Hall.

Mais Cullen, Iron-Bull et Sera s'interposèrent, le Commandant semblait furieux, avant de voir Elric à mes côtés.

*-Cullen!* Il tombait bien me disais-je. *Où m'avez vous récupéré?*

*-Dans vos appartements Inquisitrice.* Dit-il, je l'empêchais de poursuivre, levant ma main pour l'interrompre dans ses reproches.

*-Avez vous vue Cassandra, Morrigan, ou bien Vivienne?*

*-Il ne me semble pas... non, ni ici ni là haut.*

*-Bien, Sera va au sous-sol avec Iron-Bull, Dite a la Charge de se disperser ans tout Fort-Céleste, vous me les retrouvais au plus vite! Elric?* Me retournant vers mon nouvel acolyte Nevarran.* Vous venez avec moi.*

Elric Mortimer hocha, nous partions ensembles vers le Grand-Hall, désireux de trouver au plus vite nos trois alliées.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT

(Point de vue de Cassandra)

Papillonnant des yeux, je me réveillais dans ce qui semblait-être un lit miteux, pourtant douillet à mon sens. Me redressant doucement, je voyais Morrigan et Vivienne assissent ensembles à la même table, elle discutaient avec... Flemeth?! Me redressant soudainement, je réalisais que j'étais dans la demeure modeste de la sorcière, mais comment avais-je put atterrir ici aussi loin de Fort-Céleste? Tout me revenais en tête, Tara, la chute, l'Immatériel...

Je vis Vivienne se redresser rapidement, arrivant à mon chevet pour entasser un coussin derrière mon dos.

*-Cassandra, le ciel soit loué.* Elle me sourit, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, sous le regard compatissant de Morrigan, et indubitablement neutre de Flemeth. La sorcière cornue se leva doucement de sa chaise, ondulant des hanches jusqu'à mon chevet.

*-Je comprends pourquoi l'Inquisitrice vous à choisis, vous avez la tête aussi dure que celle d'un druffle.* Dit-elle, posant sa main ridée sur mon front, elle était froide, et cela faisait un bien fou au contraste de ma fièvre.

*-Je... elle me le dit souvent.* Dis-je avec un pincement au coeur. Tara... elle avait été si surprenante, si puissante, l'aura mystique autour d'elle n'était pas le sien, je cherchais en vain dans mon esprit, pourquoi par le Créateur tout allait toujours de travers.

*-Flemeth nous à ramenée sur la terre ferme. Sans elle, il est fort possible que nous serrions enfermées dans l'Immatériel, et chuter indéfiniment dans le vide ne me semble pas un bon compromis.* Dit Morrigan, se relevant à son tour.

Flemeth me fit avaler une potion, elle était infecte, mais je me sentais aller mieux rapidement, ma fièvre tombant comme goutte d'eau lors d'une pluie battante.

*-Où... comment... où est Tara?* Demandais-je, l'estomac noué, mes lèvres pincées, je sentais l'angoisse m'envahir. Elles échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable, et je me sentais de moins en moins bien.

*-Nous n'en savons rien. A dire vrai ma mère nous à ramenaient là où elle était avant de rejoindre l'Inquisitrice dans l'Immatériel.*

*-Avant que je ne soit invoquée par l'Inquisitrice.* Corrigea Flemeth.

*-Nous savons que c'est impossible mère.*

*-En un sens oui, mais voyons les choses autrement ma fille. Votre Inquisitrice à été habitée par plus puissant que moi, bien plus puissant. Et si je ne m'abuse, il se peut que ce soit cet entité qui m'est appelée. Votre amie reste une simple elfe, le fait que l'Orbe est marquée ses chairs ne fait pas d'elle un être divin, bien qu'elle pourrait en devenir si l'idée saugrenue de remonter vers la citée noire lui prenait.* Flemeth rit, moqueuse, avant de jeter un bref regard sur moi, ses yeux jaune plissés en ma direction, je me sentais inutilement en danger.

*-Tara ne veux rien de tout cela.* Dis-je précipitamment.

*-Vous l'idolatrez Maitre-Chercheuse. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, votre Inquisitrice est encore faible, faible au point de laisser ses souvenirs dévorer son âme, elle à créer de toutes pièces le Fort-Céleste dans lequel nous étions dans l'Immatériel. Cette citée qu'elle à volontairement détruite en une simple décision, aurait put causer votre perte et la sienne par la même occasion. Quand aux esprits qui vous ont outrageusement insultés, ils étaient le pâle reflet de son mal être. Tara Lavellan n'est encore qu'une enfant, vingt-six saisons tout au plus, et elle veux repousser Corypheus. * Flemeth hochait négativement du chef. *Commencez déjà par lui apprendre la patiente, le pardon, et si je puis me permettre mes Dames, c'est à Cassandra qu'il revient le droit d'agir, car c'est à vous que l'Inquisitrice, aussi jeune soit-elle, a décidée de donner toute son attention, son amour et sa ferveur, chérissez la, mais gardez en tête qu'elle n'est pas ce que le peuple voudrait. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une espionne Dalatienne, qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.* Flemeth se retournais pour rajouter une assiette à sa table, pour moi en toute logique.

Je baissais les yeux, j'avais honte, en y réfléchissant ma jeune compagne souffrait intérieurement, et moi comme une sotte je n'avais rien vue... je serrais mes poings, et je sentis les mains de Vivienne se poser doucement sur les miennes, me les caressant en signe compatissant. Je détournais mon regard, fronçant les arcades, je voulais plus que tout être aux côtés de Tara, agir et cesser de réfléchir bêtement à ma situation.

*-Si nous sommes à Korcari... Tara est-elle encore dans l'Immatériel?* Demanda Vivienne, tournant sa tête cornue en direction de Flemeth.

*-Non, et je puis vous assurer qu'elle est belle et bien vivante. Rassurez vous. Vous n'aurez pas à refaire le voyage de retour. Mes ailes serrons votre garantie.* Flemeth sourit, je relevais la tête, me rappelant les griffes colossales du dragon écarlate, mon coeur sembla battre plus fort, aucun Pentaghast n'avait eu l'honneur de chevaucher ces bêtes de légende, je me sentais soudainement plus légère, j'allais retrouver Tara, et j'allais le faire de façon magistrale.

*-Mais avant, mangez un peut, je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez l'habitude de voyager à dos de dragon.* Elle souriait de plus belle, se moquant de nous ouvertement, mais cela m'importais peut, je sautais du lit sous le regard surpris de Vivienne et Morrigan, allant m'asseoir à la table de notre hôte. Je portais visiblement l'une de ses chemise de nuit, et exposais mes balafres a qui voulait les voir, mais ma pudeur n'avait plus de sens en cet instant, je mangeais, et pour quatre!

...

Equipée de mon armure, bouclier fixé dans le dos, épée dans son fourreau, j'étais entre Morrigan et Vivienne, nous regardions Flemeth changeait d'apparence sous nos yeux, en plein milieu de la prairie sur la qu'elle, il y a un mois à peine nous l'avions rencontraient.

Le dragon qui pris forme sous nos yeux, était bien plus imposant que ceux chassés en compagnie de l'Inquisitrice, sa gueule était néanmoins plus fine, ses cornes recourbées offraient une allure royale à la bête. Elle baissa sa gueule jusqu'à que le bas de sa mâchoire ornée d'épines ne touche le sol, nous offrant un chemin tout tracé le long de son cou, jusqu'à son dos.

Vivienne monta en premier, longeant le cou criblé d'écailles rouge scintillantes, s'agrippant a la collerette d'épines formant une crête tout le long du dragon, de son crâne au bout de queue. Morrigan monta à son tour, non sans murmurer un *Prétentieuse.* a sa mère.

Je grimpais à mon tour, jusqu'à arriver entre les épaules massives du dragon, les ailes se déployaient lentement autour de nous, et en un battement de coeur, nous montions entre les arbres tortueux de Korcari, jusqu'à surplomber les bois. Je m'agrippais a la crête d'épine fermement, la peur de tomber était réelle, et si je n'avais pas peur de grand chose, le vertige était inévitable à t-elle hauteur.

Morrigan semblait quelque peut râler intérieurement, jalouse? Fort possible la connaissant, mais elle ne bronchait pas. Quand à Vivienne, elle était aussi inquiétée que fascinée par la bête qui nous portait aux commencement des nuages. Flemeth traversa la couche blanche nuageuse, jusqu'à que nous soyons en paix, volant par dessus d'une mer blanche cotonneuse.

Le soleil me semblait plus beau encore, la brise battant à chaque poussée d'ailes enivrait mon coeur d'émerveillement. Pour un Pentaghast il n'y avait pas plus belle réussite. Et je me gratifiais intérieurement d'être celle qui avait cette chance unique de monter une t-elle bête, quand bien même cela soit une sorcière, elle restait une dragonne, sa nature réelle n'étant connue de personne aprés tout.

...

Nous traversions les cieux depuis maintenant deux jours, piochant dans les provisions de Morrigan, nous nous abreuvions sur le dos de la dragonne, trouvant notre équilibre sans mal, j'avais même dormis quelques heures, contre le battement chaud et rassurant du coeur colossal de Flemeth, il battait si fort qu'au creux de son dos nous le sentions se mouvoir.

Fort-Céleste était en vue, Flemeth baissait l'altitude, le froids de la région vient rafraîchir nos sinus, surplombant le lac gelé, je voyais d'ici les Hommes de l'Inquisition s'agitaient, le dragon devait se voir à présent, et un vent de panique avait probablement éclaté. Flemeth tournait autour du fort, planant à l'aide de ses deux larges ailes, elle hurlait gravement faisant vriller nos tympans, comme un appel.

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que Tara comprenne, qu'elle soit présente, et qu'un conflit entre Fort-Céleste et nous n'éclate pas.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF

J'errais tel un fantôme dans les couloirs de Fort-Céleste, j'avais été inconsolable. La perte de mes trois amies dont celle de ma promise avait mis un coup effroyable à mon moral. De plus, le changement physique que m'avait apporté se voyage dans l'immatériel me perturbait, mes tatouages avaient totalement disparus, laissant place à de fins traits dorés commençant entre mes arcades, remontant sur tout mon front et contournant avec soin le haut des mes pommettes, on aurait dit un arbre sylvestre redessiné avec de la poudre d'or formant un masque de bal, je crois que je me plaisais ainsi, mais c'était pour le moins inattendue. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi ces expressions de surprise sur le visage de mes amis, j'avais radicalement changée sur ce point. Mais ce n'était devenue qu'un détail futile face à la disparition de ma douce balafrée.

Cassandra me manquait affreusement, j'avais retournée tout Fort-Céleste, le jugement du Venatori n'avait pas eu lieu, perdant le contrôle, j'étais descendu dans les geôles, et j'avais commis l'irréparable, foudroyant l'homme jusqu'à ce q'il ne rende l'âme. J'avais été cruelle, et tous les efforts du Commandant et de la Maître Espionne n'avaient servis à rien pour m'arrêter.

Elric Mortimer était venue me rendre visite, et je ne sais pourquoi, il me rappelait ma fiancée, je m'étais effondrée à genoux devant lui, et contre toute attente, il s'était mis à ma hauteur, m'enlaçant solidement pour m'aider à supporter le poids de mes larmes.

Il allait être midi, et je longeais encore les remparts Ouest en long et en large, la boule au ventre, les larmes perlant sans fin sur mon visage blafard. J'étais perdue, désorientée, je cherchais du regard la rassurante silhouette de notre Maître-Chercheuse, je voulais chercher, partout, mais vue mon état personne ne m'avait autorisé à quitter Fort-Céleste.

Tombant à genoux, je laissais le chagrin m'envahir, me recroquevillant dans cette solitude viscérale, même le réveil de Solas ne m'avait apporté aucun réconfort, rien n'avait d'importance à côté de la perte de Cassandra, et je me rendais compte avec effrois que ma motivation combattante n'était déjà plus avec moi. Je n'avais plus la force d'être en colère, le chagrin sur mes épaules était un poids trop lourd à porter.

Varric passait malheureusement part là, lorsqu'il me vit, il se précipita pour me relever, je fut forcée de me laisser faire, il me parlait, mais chaque mots me semblaient éloignés, sans importance, je regardais autour de moi, observant l'horizon enneigé à travers la couche de larmes imbibant maladroitement mes iris.

Je ne fis pas attention à l'agitation qui naissait dans la forteresse, avant d'entendre le cri d'un éclaireur en haut de son poste de garde.

*-DRAGGGOOONNNN!*

A cette appellation, je levait les yeux vers lui, il pointait le ciel de l'index, les soldats s'agitaient sur les remparts, et en quelques secondes, la silhouette rouge écarlate de la bête apparue à travers les nuages, baissant d'altitude en notre direction.

En une fraction de seconde, je compris... Flemeth!

Mes forces me revinrent en un instant, je courais à toute vitesse le long des remparts, ordonnant à mes hommes de ne pas attaquer, Cullen sortait de sa tour pour rejoindre les Officiers de la garde, et je l'interpellais en vitesse.

*-N'attaquez pas, Commandant! C'est une alliée! Faites lever le Pont-Levis!* Ordonnais-je, je vis très nettement le visage de Cullen marqué par l'incompréhension, mais je ne perdis pas plus de temps, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre, je prenais la voie des écuries, où, sous les yeux de Bennet je montais Bal'Rah sans selle, attrapant une cordelette au passage, que je nouais rapidement à ses bois pour le diriger. Frappant ses flancs, je sortais à toute vitesse des étables, empruntant le cor de Blackwall qui eu le bonheur de se trouver comme toujours, à quelques mètres des étables. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà sa ceinture ne portait plus le cors.

Je poussais ma bête au galop, soufflant dans le cor de guerre pour interpeller le monstre aux dessus de nos tête. J'étais certaine quand m'éloignant de Fort-Céleste, tout en attirant son attention, elle me suivrait et se poserait sans conflits.

La bête finit par m'entendre, et descendait dans ma direction. Je traversais le pont de pierre sous le rythme régulier des sabots de Bal'Rah, je voulais y croire, c'était mon dernier espoir. J'espérais de tout coeur ne pas me tromper. Le dragon se posa lourdement dans la neige à une centaines de mètres du pont, je poussais Bal'Rah à accélérer.

Je voyais d'ici trois formes se détacher du dos de Flemeth, mon coeur tambourinait violemment, un peut plus et j'explosais.

Lorsque je fus assez prés, je reconnue sans mal Morrigan, Vivienne et Cassandra. Je freinais brusquement Bal'Rah, sautant de son dos dans la neige, la chute me fit tomber lamentablement sur les genoux, je pédalais des jambes en me redressant, t'elle une enfant empressée, j'entendais les rires de la Dame de fer et de Morrigan devant mon empressement probablement grotesque.

*Cassandra! Criais-je, ignorant totalement le ridicule de ma démarche empressée.

Je m'écrasa presque contre le buste de Cassandra, sautant sur elle en dérapant dans la poudreuse, notre baiser ressemblait plus à un coup-de-boule qu'autre chose, mes jambes s'enroulèrent à sa taille, mes bras l'étranglaient à moitié forçant le baiser à s'approfondir avec moins de douleur. Je sentis ses bras se refermer fortement autour de ma taille, elle riait tout en m'offrant le plaisir de m'embrasser, je l'étouffais sur place sans aucune pitié, et j'étais certaine qu'elle me trouvais enfantine, mais je m'en fichais, de ça, de tout, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi, le goût salé de mes larmes rajouta une saveur supplémentaire à notre échange affectif.

*-Je suis là... je suis là ne pleurez plus Tara...* Je riais le visage rougie de bonheur, tout humide qu'il été, Cassandra laissa son nez frotter le mien quelques instants, avant de me reposer au sol, je me retournais vers le Dragon, et en un éclair m'élança vers Flemeth, qui eu le reflex de reculer la gueule, avant que mes bras frêles de s'enroulent autour de ses narines, mes mains s'agrippant à ses dents, j'enlaçait le devant de son museau. Un grognement mécontent se fit entendre, et je ne put m'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Personne n'aurait osé faire une chose aussi stupide, mais je lui étais bien trop redevable.

*-Merci, merci milles fois! pour tout! De mon vivant, le nom de Flemeth sera mon emblème!* Débordante de joie je me laissais ballotter quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, sa gueule d'écailles reculant sous mon élan affectif, elle me soulevait essayant de me reposer vers Cassandra pour se débarrasser du parasite Elfique que j'étais.

Ma partenaire m'attrapa par la taille, essayant de m'arracher à Flemeth, sous les rires moqueurs de Morrigan, et le regard hébété de Vivienne. Mes familiarités probablement déplacées, je ne me rendais pas compte de la gêne probable chez Flemeth ou son amusement.

Une fois dans les bras de ma chercheuse, je regardais le dragon nous tourner lentement le dos, avant de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler haut dans les cieux glacials de la région, je posais mes mains machinalement sur celles de Cassandra, appréciant pleinement l'instant des retrouvaille. La silhouette massive de Flemeth disparaissant peut à peut à l'horizon.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE VINGT

EPILOGUE

Le repas du soir arrivait à grands pas, j'avais changée radicalement d'attitude, survoltée, enjouée, pétillante, tout, absolument tout, avait une saveur festive. Cassandra, Morrigan et Vivienne étaient à infirmerie pour une auscultation protocolaire. J'avais fait prévenir les Pentaghast du retour de Cassandra. Elric Mortimer et sa troupe serait du dîner de soir, et cette fois, l'invitation été de moi.

Devant mon miroir, en compagnie de joséphine, j'essayais cinquante-trois tenues différentes, l'habillage été la dernière de mes préoccupation habituellement, mais aujourd'hui je pouvais bien danser en tête à tête avec Corypheus que je ne perdrais pas mon sourire.

*-Inquisitrice... pas comme ça!* S'exclamait l'Antivane, tout en me boutonnant mes boutons de manchette, rajustant mon col à froufrou blanc d'un ridicule renversant, mon veston été doré, toute la garde robe été dorée à dire vrai, depuis se nouveau tatouage, il était impensable pour Joséphine de me voir en autre chose que du doré lors d'une réception officielle... c'est qu'elle était pointilleuse... et moi si laxiste.

*-j'étouffe de chaleur là dessous Joséphine... sauvez moi Lélianna!* Suppliais-je, sous le regard discret mais moqueur de la Maitre-espionne, elle c'était invitée juste pour se gausser de moi, biensur je n'avais pas eu le coeur à lui refuser se délectable spectacle. Mon visage été rouge pivoine, contrastant violemment avec mon costume, et ma touffe de cheveux en bataille à force d'essayer des veste et chemises à foison.

*-En fait.* Nous interpella Lelianna.* Je crois que je préférais la toute première, celle avec les boutons gravés, la chemise blanche au dessous été assez simple, le col montant habillait élégamment votre nuque glabre, et les boucles d'oreilles azur se mariaient bien avec vos yeux... un costume en queue de pie assez androgyne comme vous les aimez Inquisitrice.* Dit-elle me souriant mesquinement.

Je la regardais avec de gros yeux, la bouche entre ouverte. Puis je me tournais vers le tas de vêtements sur mon lit, la colère montant peut à peut.

*-Vous auriez put le dire avant!*

*-Haaaee... non.* Dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

Joséphine paniquée commençait déjà à me dévêtir, si je n'étais pas si heureuse, je crois que j'en aurais pleurée.

...

Enfin habillée, je m'observais dans le miroir, le costume avait des chaussettes blanche montant aux dessous du genoux, pantalon et veste en queue de pie doré au dorures Nevarranne, le col blanc maquillé bien ma nuque, et mes boucles d'oreilles en goutte finissaient parfaitement l'habillage. Je me tournais vers ses Dames, posant exagérément, deux trois révérences et postures de bienséance, jouant de mes froufrous blanc aux manches pour exagérer la caricature des nobles d'Orlaïs.

Lelianna ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux mes chaussures à talonnettes à la boucle d'or sur le devant du pieds. Joséphine elle s'auto-gratifiée de son travail que j'aurais appelé torture, avant de me tourner autour pour rajuster le moindre épis de cheveux en pagaille.

*-Un peut plus Inquisitrice et je vous aurais offert mon coeur si il n'était pas déjà pris.* Dit-elle tout en comptant mes chevalières au doigts, j'en étais garnie, prestance oblige. Écarquillant les yeux, je la regardais surprise.

*-Qui a donc réussit l'exploit de vous conquérir jolie fleure Antivane?* Demandais-je, faussement innocente.

*-Et bien... je ne suis pas certaine...* Le rouge montant aux joues, Joséphine se raclait la gorge, faisant non du chef. *ça m'a échappée, je vous trouve simplement somptueuse. Une très belle jeune femme, ou très beau garçon vue de loin...*

*-Mais Hey!* Vexée, je mettais mes mains sur les hanches, un air bougon marquant mon visage avant que je ne saisisse la supercherie, détourner le sujet été son point fort, mais je n'étais pas dupe. *Aller! Dites-moi donc je brûle d'envie de savoir!*

*-Joséphine jeta un regard interrogateur à Lélianna, qui, roulant des yeux haussait les épaules, comme agacée gentiment de la situation.

*-Ho je vois...* Dis-je d'un ton sournois. *En même temps mes Dames, c'est un secret de polichinelle à Fort-Céleste, et ceci depuis un moment...* Riant intérieurement je me délectais de leurs visages aurifiés, avant d'éclater de rire, trop enjouée pour me contenir aujourd'hui.

*-Mais...* Lelianna écartait les bras d'incompréhension.

*-Arrêtez de rire vous!* Gronda Joséphine, triturant ma manchette à froufrous, nerveusement. *Pour une Maitre Espionne Lélianna... j'aurais vue mieux! Theu!* Courroucée, Joséphine tourna les talons, allant s'occuper de ranger le tas de vêtements. Lelianna croisa les bras boudant légèrement sa compagne.

J'étais amusée de leur petit aveux, il fallait bien que sa sorte tôt ou tard. Je jetais un regard furtif à l'horloge, et fut ravie de voir, que pour une fois, je ne serais pas en retard.

...

J'arrivais devant la salle où j'avais déjà partageais un dîner avec les Pentaghast il y a de cela un petit moment. Cette fois, j'entrais sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Tout le monde étaient arrivés avant moi, mais pour-sur, je n'étais pas en retard. Souriante, je l'ai saluais d'une révérence, avant de m'installer. Cassandra était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie, juste assise à ma gauche et j'en fut ravie, elle se retenais de rire, et j'hésitais entre être vexée ou sourire à mon tour, il est vrai que je scintillait aussi fort que le soleil à son apogée, et sans mentir, mon allure été d'une prétention presque détestable. Même Elric Mortimer ressemblait à un vieux cuivre crasseux délaissé dans une ruelle miteuse, il été d'ailleurs assis à ma droite.

*-Ser Elric Mortimer a eu le bon goût de me compter vos exploits Tara.* Dit Cassandra pendant le dîner, tout le monde mangeait à sa faim, et je profitais pleinement de leur présence, sans mauvaises pensées cette fois, même si mes yeux étaient constamment rivés sur ma concubine, sans était certainement dérangeant pour les autres, mais je m'en fichais.

*-L'Inquisitrice est bonne combattante, pour une mage.* Dit-il, souriant en coin, avant d'ajouter.*Et nous formons à nous deux un duos dévastateur. Vous devriez venir en Nevarra Dame Lavellan, je vous montrerais comment un Pentaghast s'entraîne!* Il était fier, le buste bombé, je vis le moment ou son ventre aller repousser la table.*Cassandra vous avez là un bon parti, qui plus es, une femme attachée à ses principes et ses sentiments, ça se voit tout de suite d'ailleurs.* Il me gratifia d'un sourire franc, il avait passé le premier quart d'heure à compter mes mérites, sans que je ne puisse en placer une, peut-être me voir anéantie par la perte éphémère de Cassandra lui avait-il ouvert les yeux, je n'en savais rien et ne demanderais rien.

*-Un Pentaghast sait toujours ce qu'il veut.* Rajouta Cassandra, riant aux attitudes de son cousin. *D'ailleurs. Nous pensions nous unir chez la famille de Tara aux Marches-Libres, puis une nouvelle fois à Val-Rayeaux. Je ne suis pas pratiquantes des croyances Dalatiennes, mais en vue des circonstances... *Elle semblait gênée, avant de saisir ma main chaleureusement.

*-Faites donc mes filles! Nous aurons tout le temps qu'il faudra pour vous unir au Palais d'Hivers. Pour ce qui est de l'unions Dalatienne, pourquoi ne pas la faire avant la destruction de Corypheus?* Demanda t-il, visiblement très optimiste lui...

*-Et bien...* Dis-je, sans savoir quoi faire. Cassandra repris le relais sans attendre.

*-Une très bonne idée! Dès que nous aurons une période conséquente de vacante, nous partirons célébrer cette unions. Après tout, je peux très bien porter le nom de Lavellan, ce serait une première!* Dit-elle enjouée, claquant son verre de vin contre la coupe remplie à raz bord de celle de son cousin, j'étais au milieu, toute hébétée de ce qui se passait sous mon nez.

Une petite main se posa sur ma cuisse, me tournant surprise, je vis le minois joli de Louisette, qui me demandait en silence si je pouvais la prendre sur mes genoux. Observant l'euphorie tout autour de moi, je la hissais sur ma cuisse droite, au point où j'en étais...

*-Moi je veux voir les Efles, et pis et pis, d'abords parrain il à dit que je pouvais viendre!* Dit-elle jouant avec mes couverts.

*-Quand est-ce que j'ai dis ça moi?* Elric bascula en arrière, observant son épouse qui ne sue quoi lui répondre, haussant les épaules. *J'ai dis ça moi?* Demanda t-il à Louisette, qui hochait vigoureusement de la tête, ses bouclettes dansantes virevoltant sous mon menton. *Et bien si je l'ai dis, c'est que c'est vrai!* Dit-il riant aux éclats, faisant trembler les couverts.

Je riais à mon tour sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Cassandra suivit le rythme, c'était un moment agréable qui m'aurait parue irréel il n'y à pas un mois de cela.

*-Votre clan pourrait laisser certains membres de ma famille venir à notre unions Tara?* Demanda ma partenaire, chatouillant la tête frisottée de Louisette par la même occasion.

*-Et bien... je vais le leur demander par missive... sait on jamais?* Dis-je, souriante, laissant Louisette piocher sournoisement dans mon assiette, étrangement je n'avais plus une pate de fruit dans ma gamelle d'argent. Cocasse...

Le reste du dîner se fit dans le rire, et une danse improvisée d'Elric avec Cassandra caricaturant la danse Nevarranne du moment conclue la soirée, si je n'étais pas critique, je dirais que ma fiancée à n'avait un coup dans le nez.

...

Sur le chemin du retour, Cassandra s'appuyais légèrement sur mon épaule, son bras chaudement enroulé autour de ma nuque, nous traversions le Grand-Hall bras dessus bras dessous, jetant un bref regard au couloir mennant aux appartement de Solas, mon ami semblait complètement remis de son état comateux. Nos regards se croisèrent, et j'eu une impression étrange, Cassandra pris de l'avance, et je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, je restais plantée là, à fixer Solas, je me sentais reconnaissante, mais pour qu'elle raison? Un jeu d'ombre aux flammes dansantes des torches au mur, dessinait un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire, peut certaine de bien voir, avant d'être attrapée par Cassandra, pour me hisser vers nos appartements.

Je me sentais libérée, quelque chose me manquais, mais je n'aurais sue mettre de nom sur se souvenir, souriante, rassurée, je montais les marches menant à notre chambre, laissant derrière moi ce dernier doute.

Fin.

(à suivre dans: "Un amour Dalatien."

L'Inquisitrice Tara Lavellan retourne dans son clan Dalatien pour fêter son union avec Cassandra. Profitant d'une période calme, le voyage se fait sans encombre. Au matin du premier jour de fête, Tara se réveille dans les bras d'un autre, un allié proche de sur-crois... les problèmes commencent. )


End file.
